Propuesta Accidental (Traducción)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Hermione descubre que ella es realmente un Nott, y hay tantas reglas para ser un sangre pura, tan malo Draco Malfoy parece haber olvidado una de las reglas más importantes de todos. Hermione / Draco Theo y Hermione son hermanos. Ignora el epílogo y el canon en otros lugares también. Establecido en el octavo año. En proceso
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Recibí la autorización de la hermosa **CJRed** para traducir esta hermosa historia. Es mi primera traducción así que si ven algo fuera de lugar no duden en dejarme un comentario o escribirme al privado.

Me voy a saltar las notas de la autora a menos que vea que son necesarias para no aburrirles tanto.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A CJRED. Pueden encontrar la historia original en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Rated M. Maldiciones, insinuaciones sexuales, lemon y mucho romance. Básicamente lo que se espera de una novela de romance en estos días.

Canción de este capítulo: "Little Do You Know" Alex & Sierra

Letra: Little do you know I, I love you till the sun dies.

 **Propuesta Accidental**

 **Capitulo Uno**

 **Prologo**

 **Hermione Jean Granger** había pasado por bastante en su joven vida. Perdió a sus padres por su propia varita, teniendo que borrarles todos sus recuerdos sobre ella y enviándolos a Australia para que estuvieran a salvo. Había intentado ser asesinada tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta- la primera fue cuando apenas tenía once años. Había estado huyendo del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos por casi un año. Perdió amigos, personas que consideraba familia, en una guerra que comenzó a pelear desde que tenía quince años. Robo un banco, monto un dragón y destruyo un horrocrux. Fue torturada y aun llevaba las cicatrices de su encuentro con la aquella psicópata.

Y era esa misma cicatriz la que estaba mirando mientras el oficial del ministerio se sentaba con ella, con su rostro desgastado y cansado.

 **"** **SANGRE SUCIA"**

Había usado cada momento desde que había descubierto que era una bruja tratando de probarse a si misma. Fue criada por muggles, lo que significa que la mayoría de Mundo Mágico estaba cerrado para ella.

A ella no le importa- realmente nunca le importó. Sí, la hizo querer trabajar mas duro, querer ser perfecta; había estado desesperada por aprender todo sobre el mundo de la magia.

Pero esto…no estaba segura de que alguna vez hubiera querido saber esto.

Volvió a mirar al hombre y trato de humedecer su boca seca.

"¿Cómo sabe que esto es real? Esto podría solo ser…" Cerro los ojos a la vez que tomaba varias respiraciones, esperando calmarse aun cuando su corazón trataba de salirse de su pecho. "Esto podría ser solo un engaño." dijo con voz ronca.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta incómodo. "Nosotros…nosotros hemos tomado eso en consideración. Hay un hechizo que podemos realizar para verificar que la información es en efecto verdadera."

Hermione asintió. Sí, habría un hechizo. "Bien, ¿podemos terminar con esto?" El hombre le dio una mirada llena de lastima. "Simplemente estamos esperando por…" el hombre hizo una pausa, como si estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Um, necesitamos a un miembro de la familia."

Hermione intento organizar su cerebro para saber quién podría ser. "Pensaba que dijo que el hombre que hizo esta declaración esta en Azkaban. ¿No puedes traerlo desde allí?" El hombre se puso un poco pálido. "No, por supuesto que no. Él tiene un hijo, estamos esperando a que…" Hermione se puso de pie, sus ojos en estado de shock "¿Podría tener un hermano?" El viejo hombre asintió. "Sí. Nació diez meses después de usted, en realidad." Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "Eso, bueno, eso es algo absurdo." El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Parece muy poco probable, pero debemos confirmar las afirmaciones del hombre. Usted nació después de que se casaran, por lo que hay cuestiones hereditarias que resolver…" Hermione se tensó y dijo duramente: "¡No! No quiero ni un maldito knut de esta familia." El hombre se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y muy calmadamente dijo "Esperemos."

Hermione se sentó nuevamente y espero por veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente hubo un golpe en la puerta. No se giró cuando la puerta se abrió. Estaba empezando a temblar de los nervios.

Finalmente miro hacia arriba y fijo su mirada en alguien que conocía, aunque no muy bien.

Theodore Beauford Nott miro fijamente a la mujer con una mezcla de furia y conmoción. Cuando el abogado se había presentado esa mañana con la noticia de que su padre había rehecho su voluntad en el testamento, Theo no había estado sorprendido.

Su padre estaba muriendo, él lo sabía. El hombre se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel por los crímenes cometidos durante la guerra. Este verano, él sabía que iba a morir. No había estado en buena forma después de la guerra- o incluso antes. Cada vez que Theo visitaba a su padre, era obvio que este estaba llegando al final de su vida.

Pero el maldito abogado no había estado allí para entregarle a Theo una copia del nuevo testamento, si no que había estado allí para decirle que sus padres habían guardado un secreto y que su padre, en su lecho de muerte, quería que el mundo lo conociera. Theo había pensado que tal vez el hombre había engendrado un bastardo con otra bruja después de la muerte de su madre y que lo mantuvo escondido. Había estado parcialmente en lo cierto, su padre había engendrado otro crío. Sin embargo, la chica no era una bastarda.

Hermione Granger lo miraba a través de esos ojos marrones demasiado grandes y con el rostro pálido. Se veía terriblemente atemorizada y había sido drenado de su rostro cualquier rastro de bronceado, como si hubiera estado encerrada mucho tiempo. Busco en su rostro similitudes y quedo anonadado cuando vio que en efecto ella lucia como su madre. Tenían los mismos ojos, sus narices eran las mismas y _mierda_ – tenía el mismo cabello que su madre. Era obvio ahora, desde que no era un desorden espeso, pero si largos rizos que cubrían su espalda. Se giro hacia al mago y dijo fríamente "Haga el hechizo."

El hombre se acercó y agito su varita para realizar el hechizo. Lo hizo tres veces antes de asentir y luego decir suavemente "Tienen la sangre completamente igualada. Misma madre y mismo padre." Theo sabía que él también se había puesto blanco. Agarró el respaldo de la silla y dijo "¿Y su fecha de nacimiento?" El anciano frunció el ceño, pero dijo "Es correcta. Nació diez meses y tres días antes que usted. Improbable, pero aparentemente no imposible." Los nudillos de Theo se pusieron blancos y lo único que pudo decir fue "Déjenos solos, ¡ahora!" El hombre asintió y salió de prisa.

Hermione respiraba pesadamente mientras miraba al chico frente a ella palidecer mortalmente. No la había mirado desde que el otro hombre se había ido. Estaba mirando sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de obligarlas a soltar la silla. De repente se volvió hacia ella, con sus ojos frenéticos. "¿Tú también lo acabas de descubrir?" Hermione asintió y empezó a sollozar. "No lo entiendo" dijo ella sin esperanza. Theo sacudió su cabeza y finalmente colapso en la silla, con sus puños aun apretados. "Él me envió una carta. Dice que mi madre – mierda – _nuestra_ madre quedo embarazada antes de que se casaran. Lo mantuvieron en secreto, pero el escándalo habría sido increíble. La madre de mi padre estaba loca, era muy tradicional. Ella amenazó con matarte si no te hacían desaparecer. Así que te dieron en adopción y de alguna manera nuestra madre quedo embarazada nuevamente." Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "Pero, ¿Por qué me darían a unos muggles? Tu eres sangre pura…" Theo la interrumpió sus ojos amplios y su voz molesta. "Y tú también lo eres, maldita sea." Se puso de pie y golpeo el escritorio, su rostro lleno de odio. "¡Ese maldito bastardo simplemente te abandono con muggles! Él tenía que saber cuan peligroso era eso." Hermione jadeo y tomo varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de controlarse. "No. Yo estaba bien. Mis padres me amaron. Estaba a salvo."

Hermione observo al chico jalarse el cabello con ambas manos, su rostro demasiado pálido y sus ojos con rasgos salvajes. "¿Estabas a _salvo_?" el chico le grito. Luego se acercó a ella y tiro de su manga "¡Mira esto! Esa perra marco tu brazo con una daga maldita. ¡Te torturo! Mi mejor amigo aun tienes pesadillas sobre eso. Escuche todo sobre eso y tú eres _mi hermana._ " Escupió enojado. Hermione estaba temblando cuando él soltó su brazo y se sentó frente a ella nuevamente. "Lo siento tanto. ¡Estoy tan jodidamente arrepentido! Lo juro, te habría protegido. Debí haberlo hecho." La cara de Theo estaba llena de angustia, se veía molesto y roto. Hermione podía sentir la repugnancia saliendo de él en olas. Hermione sintió que algo se rompió en ella y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. "No fuiste tú. No fue tu culpa."

Y así fue como hermano y hermana pasaron el resto de la tarde. Gritando, llorando y tratando de entender como algo como eso pudo sucederles a ellos.

Theo la llevo de vuelta a su casa en el Callejon Diagon, donde le hizo un millón de preguntas, se disculpó un millón de veces y se emborracho, _mucho._

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Por favor, déjenme saber que les parece en los comentarios. Cada comentario que dejen se lo hare llegar a la autora original de la historia y sé que significara mucho para ella el recibimiento que le den a la historia.

No sé cada cuanto vaya a actualizar, tratare de que sea lo más seguido posible, pero recuerden que tengo una historia propia en proceso.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y CJRed if you read this, THANK YOU for allow me translate your story.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal los trata la vida? ¿Han soñado mucho con Draco/Tom? Yo sí. Tengo la esperanza y sobre todo la certeza de que me lo voy a encontrar en algún momento de la vida y él se enamorara perdidamente de mí. Jajaja, como me dice siempre mi mamá: "Soñar no cuesta nada cariño."

Bueno, basta de charla. El fic ha recibido muy buena bienvenida y eso me hace infinitamente feliz. Con solo un capítulo publicado y ya tiene 16 favoritos y 24 personas siguen la historia. ¡Eso es más de lo que he conseguido con historias de mi autoría!

Muchas personas me han dicho que solo con leer el primer capítulo la historia se les ha parecido bastante a otro Dramione que se llama "The Muddy Princess". Leí esa historia hace mucho, pero lo poco/mucho que recuerdo de ella sí se parece a este fic. Sin embargo, estoy segurísima de que mientras vayamos avanzando en la historia se darán cuenta de que esta tiene su propio aderezo, por así decirlo. Los sucesos se dan de una manera bastante _peculiar_ , por decirlo de alguna manera y eso hace todo esto único.

No tengo tiempo para agradecer a cada una de las personas que me ha dicho "te apoyo" cuando anuncie que comenzaría a traducir, pero saben que a cada una le agradezco infinitamente su fe en mi persona para hacer esto. Estoy en proceso de pedir permiso a otra autora para traducir un fic muy cómico e interesante. Mezcla a la segunda y tercera generación. Solo eso les digo. Jaja.

Como mencione en el primer capítulo, los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la historia a **CJRed** , yo solo soy el móvil para que esta historia llegue a más personas.

Canción para este capítulo: Where we land, Ed Sheeran

Letra: "Tell me your secrets. Give me a friend".

 **Ooooooo**

Capítulo 2

Secretos

Hermione corrió hacia el restaurante muggle, directamente hasta la mesa donde Theo la estaba esperando. Se reunían cuatro veces a la semana para la cena y ella se encontró con que estaba esperando con ansias estas dos horas durante todo el día. Los días que transcurrían entre ellos, cuando no se reunían, la dejaban un poco inquieta. Los fines de semana, se quedaba con él en su casa.

Ella había alquilado un pequeño piso en el Callejón Diagon, cerca del Ministerio, donde estaba realizando un internando durate el verano. Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido nombrado Ministro de Magia temporal inmediatamente después de la batalla y se había acercado a ella de inmediato para hablarle acerca de un internado en el Ministerio. Ella había aceptado de inmediato, esperando que eso ayudara a encontrar a sus padres. Ella había tenido razón, le había dado los contactos que necesitaba para rastrear a sus padres. Por desgracia, sin embargo, encontrarlos no significaba que los recuperara. Sus recuerdos se habían perdido para siempre. Había descubierto que aparentemente habían establecido un testamento con el Ministerio en caso de que tal cosa sucediera.

Sin saberlo Hermione, Dumbledore había hablado con sus padres sobre lo que podría sucederles y la incapacidad mental había sido mencionada. Por supuesto, se suponía que podía suceder debido a algo como la Maldición Cruciatus, y no por un avanzado hechizo de memoria realizado por su propia hija, pero el resultado final había sido el mismo. La casa en la que había crecido había sido vaciada y vendida. Su valor en oro ahora estaba en su bóveda y los Weasleys habían sido nombrados como sus guardianes mágicos.

Todavía era desgarrador, el haber perdido a sus padres en la guerra. Aunque ella consideraba a Ron y a Harry como su familia, en realidad no lo eran. Tener un verdadero hermano ... era especial. Y aunque ella no estaba llevando necesariamente bien el resto de las implicaciones de ser una Nott perdida, tener a Theo como un hermano era absolutamente maravilloso.

Lo besó en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba y luego le dejó sacar una silla para ella.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, hermanita? – preguntó con alegría, sentándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Hoy fue el día, estamos muy cerca de alcanzar nuestro objetivo para poder ofrecer el programa el próximo año. -

Teodoro le sonrió. - Hermione, ¿por qué no me dejas donar el dinero que necesitan? -

Hermione suspiró. - Porque el punto es no tener a las familias de magos más ricas financiando esto, Theo. Ellos necesitan que el Ministerio lo haga, es maravilloso que quieran ayudar, pero no es así como desean obtener fondos cada año. Ellos no quieren estar pidiendo a los sangre pura cada primavera que mantengan el programa funcionando año tras año. Sí, se harán recaudaciones de fondos-y ciertamente puedes donar entonces- pero necesitan un presupuesto de Shacklebolt. -

Su cara era feroz y Theo alzó las manos en derrota. -Bien, bien, pero te das cuenta de que puedes mantener este programa funcionando por el resto de tu vida natural con sólo el interés que hagas de tu mitad de la fortuna de Nott, ¿verdad? -

Ella se encogió ante él. - No estoy tocando ese dinero, se siente mal de alguna manera. Además, nadie sabe que soy un Nott. ¿No sería realmente extraño si de repente dirigiera ese oro hacia este proyecto? -

Él sonrió y luego sacudió la cabeza, agarrando su menú. - Eres adorable, vamos a tener que anunciar que eres un Nott pronto, Hermione. Me sorprende que se haya quedado fuera del Profeta durante este tiempo, pero mi tío lo sabe ahora. Tenía que decirle y él no mantener el silencio acerca de esto por mucho más tiempo. -

Hermione dio un largo y sufriente suspiro y luego se sintió enrojecer ante la ceja levantada de Nott. Éste era un viejo argumento entre ellos últimamente. Theo estaba listo para hacerle saber al mundo que ella era su hermana. Hermione era egoísta. Quería mantener esta noticia para sí misma.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? - Theo preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione jadeó y miró hacia arriba. - No, Theo, por supuesto que no, solo estoy disfrutando de tenerte para mí misma. Mi razonamiento detrás de no querer dar la noticia es completamente egoísta. Además, no estoy segura de que estoy lista para ser una Nott. Eres como la realeza. Va a haber todas estas expectativas sobre mí que sé que no voy a cumplir. -

Theo dio un lento asentimiento, pero parecía triste. - Sé que tienes miedo, Hermione, pero tú eres mi única familia ahora, con la partida de papá, solo somos tú y yo y realmente quiero poder verte en público. -

Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cansado de los restaurantes muggles?

Theo rió. - No, pero quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, quiero conocer a tus amigos, quiero poder pasar por el Ministerio e ir a verte a la hora del almuerzo. Además de que vamos a volver al colegio en sólo dos semanas, Hermione. -

Hermione suspiró. -Bien, tienes razón, ¿podríamos decirles primero a mis amigos? Podrían ser más agradables.

Theo frunció el ceño. -Mis amigos también serán agradables, Hermione. -

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó ocultar lo incómoda que se sentía manteniendo esta conversación. -Tus me atormentaron de niña, Theo. –

Él suspiró. - Bueno, es bastante justo. Le contaremos tus amigos primero, los míos serán los siguientes, y el Profeta será lo último. De hecho, podemos esperar a hacerlo hasta que no tengamos más opción.

Hermione asintió y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con un extraño escalofrío recorriéndola. - Esto va a ser una locura ¿Podemos esperar hasta después de esta semana? Quiero decir, yo preferiría anunciarlo mientras esté segura en Hogwarts. -

Theo le dirigió un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y una suave sonrisa. - Hermione, va a estar todo bien, lo prometo. –

 **Ooooo**

Unos días más tarde, se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina de Weasley mientras Hermione les contaba a sus amigos las sorprendentes noticias.

Molly Weasley estaba horrorizada. - Tu pobre madre - dijo, sosteniendo una mano conmocionada en su boca.

Ginny parecía confundida. - No lo entiendo, estaban casados ... ¿por qué renunciar a 'Mione?

El rostro de Arthur estaba preocupado. - Habría sido un escándalo fantástico y la gente se los habría echado en la cara constantemente. -

George bufó con disgusto. - Ella era su hija y para salvar su pellejo ellos simplemente la abandonaron. - Miró a Theo con disculpas. - Es una auténtica mierda. -

Theo asintió y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. - Mi madre no habría tenido opción, sin embargo. Mi abuela, su suegra, era verdaderamente una mujer horrible. Ella dirigió esa casa con un puño de hierro. La carta que mi papá me envió decía que no se les había dado otra opción y si se negaban podrían haber conseguido que matara a Hermione. Algo sobre el honor de la familia y todo eso. -

Ginny parecía escandalizada. - Eso es asqueroso, no solo era su culpa. -

Theo se encogió de hombros y Arthur cambió muy elegantemente el tema. "Entonces, ¿vas a estar reclamando a Hermione, anunciando esto? -

Theo asintió con la cabeza. - Sí, sí, no me importa que quisieran que se guardara el secreto, ella es mi hermana, y todo el mundo lo sabrá.

Hermione se frotó la cicatriz de su antebrazo y le dedicó una débil sonrisa a Harry, quien la observaba atentamente.

\- ¿Estás bien con esto, Hermione? - Preguntó Harry con cuidado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Tengo que estarlo, ¿no? Y preferiría que Theo lo anunciara y que luego sea una historia de última hora de Rita Skeeter. -

Ron gruñó, con su cara un poco pálida. - Pero, 'Mione, ahora eres rica. -

Theo se echó a reír y luego se encogió de hombros. - En realidad, no me quita ni una mierda de dinero. -

Hermione se sonrojó. -No necesito dinero, tengo un hermano, eso es todo lo que quiero.

Theo pareció sorprendido y luego le sonrió y la abrazó. - Nunca quise tener un hermano, pero estoy muy feliz de tenerte. -

Todos rieron y la tensión se evaporó.

Molly dejó en claro que, ya que ella y Arthur eran los guardianes mágicos de Hermione, eso significaba que Theo era su hijo también para cuidar (no importa que ambos fueran mayores de edad) y procedió a asegurarse de que Theo viniera siempre que Hermione lo hiciera.

Theo estaba claramente abrumado, pero actuó como un perfecto caballero.

Harry superó el impacto rápidamente, al igual que los otros Weasley. Sólo era Ron quien seguía luchando con todo.

Acarició a Hermione después de la cena, con la cara todavía trastornada.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que no saliste conmigo? ¿Por lo que me has estado evitando todo el verano? – preguntó.

Hermione suspiró. - Ron, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en no salir y ustedes han estado tan ocupados en el Ministerio este verano como yo".

Ron se puso un poco rojo, pero se encogió de hombros. -Pero no me hablaste de esto, ¿pensé que éramos mejores amigos? -

Hermione se sonrojó esta vez y luego abrazó a Ron. – No te lo oculte solo a ti, tampoco le dije a Harry ni a nadie más, necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto y quería estar a solas con mi nuevo hermano, la guerra fue bastante terrible para él también, Ron. -

Hubo un bufido, pero pareció darse cuenta de que discutir con ella sobre esto no era en su mejor opción.

\- Yo solo ... quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo? -

Hermione asintió y le besó la mejilla. - Gracias, Ron. -

Harry le dio buenas noches y ella se fue más que feliz de que todo el mundo estuviera al tanto de su nueva situación y muy contenta de que hubieran aceptado a Theo tan calurosamente.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, fue el turno de Theo para compartir su secreto. Theo había invitado a sus amigos antes de que llegara Hermione, para tener tiempo de darles una advertencia.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera crecido una cabeza extra, Goyle parecía confundido, y Blaise Zabini parecía muy divertido.

-Ah, hombre, una heroína de guerra es una Nott. Esto no tiene precio - dijo Blaise, levantando la copa a Theo.

Theo se estremeció, pero rodó los ojos. -Sí, estoy seguro de que mis antepasados están orgullosos.

Zabini resopló mientras Gregory Goyle se ponía de pie, todavía parecía confundido. - Pero ella es una sangre sucia. -

Theo luchó por tener paciencia. No hacia falta perder la paciencia con sus amigos ahora. Estaba seguro de que habría muchas oportunidades de hacerlo en las próximas semanas. Especialmente cuando comenzaron su octavo año de escuela.

\- Ella fue criada por muggles, sí, sin embargo, ella es mi hermana, mi hermana mayor. -respondió Theo lentamente.

Draco alzó la vista. - ¿Cómo saben que tu madre ...? - Su voz se apagó ante la mirada oscura de Theo, pero recuperó rápidamente su bravuconería. -Maldita sea, Theo, no seré el único que te pida esto, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Blaise contestó, sin embargo. "Un hechizo puede decir si son medios hermanos o completos. –

Draco tragó saliva y luego dijo: - Bueno, mierda.

Goyle negó con la cabeza. - Pero ¿por qué la dieron a los muggles?

Theo suspiró. - Papá estaba preocupado de que se pareciera demasiado a mi madre y él la quería tan lejos de la familia como sea posible. Mi abuela era malvada, amenazó con matar al bebé si no la hacía desaparecer. Me dijo que incluso le dio al bebé una poción para cambiar el color de sus ojos, que eran originalmente azules como los míos. - Theo se frotó la cabeza distraídamente. - Aún no le he dicho eso a Mione. -

Blaise silbó a eso, sus ojos se ensancharon. -Amorosa familia la que tenías, Nott.

Theo rio entre dientes. -Sí, he quemado el retrato de la justo después de leer la carta de papá, no quiero que le diga cosas groseras a mi hermana. –

Draco gruñó, pero asintió. - Bueno, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto de nosotros? Hicimos su vida un infierno. Ella fue torturada en mi maldita casa. -

Theo perdió su buen humor. -Lo sé, pero tú no ...-

Draco sacudió la mano. "¿Sabía que era tu hermana? No, no lo sabíamos, pero incluso si mi tía lo hubiera sabido ella todavía la habría torturado. -

Theo suspiró. - Y mi abuela amenazó con matarla cuando ella era un bebé. Supongo que entiendo lo que es tener parientes de mierda, Draco. -

Blaise resopló. - Eso es genial, nos perdonas, pero ¿qué pasa con ella? -

Goyle habló. - Ella nos odia. -

Blaise asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno, ustedes dos, en especial, fueron unos completos imbéciles. – les dijo a Goyle y Draco

Draco suspiró y se sentó, tomando un largo trago de whisky. - Ella probablemente va a maldecirnos hasta la mierda. ¿Quién la culparía? -

Blaise levantó su vaso de nuevo y se echó a reír. -No yo. Me voy a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Theo bufó, pero parecía un poco preocupado. - No seas tonto, no te perdonará, pero no te maldecirá, sabe que son mis amigos. -

Draco resopló ante su amigo. - Creo que estás subestimando su odio por mí. -

Theo parecía incómodo y se sirvió otra copa. -Bueno, pase lo que pase, mejor no la maldigas de vuelta, Draco.

Draco le dirigió una mirada ruda. "No es broma", dijo amargamente mientras se hundía de nuevo en el sofá.

Goyle se sentó de nuevo, parecía un poco asustado. Mientras, Blaise daba patadas a la mesa de café con una gran sonrisa en la cara ante el malestar de sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola nuevamente. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como era de esperarse de los Weasley, sobre todo de Molly, recibieron a Theo con los brazos abiertos.

Hay una nota de la autora que me gustaría compartirles: Muchos deben preguntarse porqué los Weasley son los guardianes mágicos de Hermione cuando ella es mayor de edad ya. Esto se debe a que cuando Dumbledore habló con sus padres ellos le "cedieron" la custodia de Hermione a los Weasley en caso de que algo les ocurriera y toda esa conversación sucedió cuando Hermione era menor.

Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como estamos acostumbrados a ver, Blaise es todo un chiste. Jaja, ¡lo amo!

Nos leemos en los comentarios mis amores y como siempre muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y su principiante traductora.

Besos, Nat.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola! Sé que había dejado un poco abandonada la historia y pido perdón por ello. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Espero sus reviews abajo.

Besos, Nat.

Canción para este capítulo: The Riddle, Five for Fighting

Letra: Here's a riddle for you. Find the answer: There's a reason for the world. You and I.

OOOOOO

Hermione se secó sus húmedas manos en sus pantalones y tomo una profunda respiración antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de Theo. Podía escuchar voces dentro.

Theo abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió débilmente. Él le dio un abrazo y le susurró

\- Están aterrorizados de que vayas a maldecirlos. ¿Debería confiscar tu varita? – ella rodo los ojos y abrazo de vuelta a su hermano.

\- Nunca entregaría mi varita, ni siquiera a ti. – Él sonrió y beso su mejilla.

\- Buena chica, ven, entra.

Hermione dejo que la arrastrara hasta la sala donde los demás estaban esperando. Inmediatamente reconoció a Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién más tendría un cabello así de rubio después de todo? Blaise Zabini fue también fácil de reconocer y parecía ser el más relajado de todos, recostado en el mueble, con sus pies encima de la mesa y sonriéndole. El cuarto hombre no lo podía reconocer, pero sabía que pertenecía a su clase en Hogwarts porque lucía muy nervioso y no la miraba a los ojos. Theo dejo salir un suspiro y luego dijo fuertemente

\- Bien, estoy seguro de que reconoces a Draco Malfoy. – Hermione asintió a la vez que Draco hizo una reverencia y decía

\- Siempre un placer, Granger. – ella dejó salir una carcajada ante eso.

\- Siempre tan buen mentiroso, Malfoy. – Theo se rio y la hizo girar.

\- Y Blaise, por supuesto. – Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

\- Zabini. – Blaise no perdió su sonrisa mientras levantaba su copa hacía ella.

\- Granger. – Theo bufó y luego dijo

\- Y también conoces a Goyle. – Los ojos de Hermione viajaron a la c ara del chico. Había perdido bastante peso en el verano, había tonificado la grasa.

\- Hola Goyle. – le dijo suavemente. – él la miro por primera vez y se sonrojó.

\- Hey Granger.

Se instaló un silencio y Hermione comenzó a sentirse enormemente incomoda. Finalmente, Draco habló

\- Así que…lamentamos haber sido unos completos imbéciles contigo por los pasados siete años. – Hermione sintió como una sonrisa luchaba por formarse en sus labios por su audacia, porque la verdad no sonaba para nada arrepentido. Le dedicó una mirada a Theo termino de entrar al salón.

\- No, no lo sientes, y si pudieras lo harías nuevamente. – Zabini se ahogó con su bebida y luego soltó un par de carcajadas.

\- Bueno sí, probablemente lo haríamos, sigues siendo una Gryffindor. – Theo frunció el ceño, pero Hermione le dio una palmadita en la mejilla mientras entraban a la cocina.

\- Es la verdad Theo. Aun si hubieran sabido que soy tu hermana, sigo siendo una Gryffindor. – Theo hizo una pausa y luego rio entre dientes.

\- Sí, eso creo. Me pregunto porque el Sombrero Seleccionador no te puso en Slytherin.

\- Es una sangre sucia. – dijo Goyle negando con la cabeza. – Draco bufo y golpeó en el brazo a su amigo.

\- No, no lo es, ella es una Nott. Ese estúpido sombrero tuvo que haberlo sabido. – Hermione suspiro, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

\- Lo sabía, creo. Quería ponerme en Ravenclaw o Slytherin pero argumenté con él en mi cabeza. Fue por eso que se decidió por Gryffindor. – Blaise la miro frunciendo el ceño

\- Fuiste criada por muggles. ¿Cómo supiste argumentarle al sombrero sobre en que casa debía ponerte? – Hermione sonrió.

\- Había leído todo acerca de las casas. Cuando me dijo que pensaba que era una Slytherin le dije que no podía ser porque era una nacida de muggles y le pedí que me enviara a Hufflepuff. – Todos los hombres en el lugar bufaron y Hermione los fulmino a todos con la mirada. – Luego dijo Ravenclaw y yo argumenté otra vez y terminó gritando entonces Gryffindor. – Theo se carcajeo.

\- Hombre, tuvo que ponerte allí por tu valentía. ¿Qué hijo de muggles cuestionaría al Sombrero Seleccionador? – Hermione le sonrió y se encogió de hombros

\- Yo lo hice, me parece. – Eso pareció romper la tensión y todos se sentaron y continuaron hablando. Hermione aprendió mucho más sobre su hermano y un poco sobre la dinámica entre las familias de sangre pura.

\- ¿Así que básicamente estas diciendo que soy una princesa? – se burló ella de Theo más tarde esa noche. El asintió seriamente.

\- Exactamente eso. – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Lo siento, no puedo ser una princesa. – Draco la miro con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién rechaza ser parte de la realeza? – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Alguien a quien le molesta llamar la atención. No quiero ser una maldita princesa. No se saldrán con la suya. – Blaise sonrió y luego dijo perversamente

\- Me gusta cómo piensa, Miss Nott. Siempre pensé que serias una gata salvaje en la cama. – Hermione rio y sacudió la cabeza mientras Theo se ponía de pie. Las sonrisas se acabaron, así como llegaron.

\- ¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices Zabini que es mi hermana. – Zabini movió la cabeza perezosamente, aun mirando a Hermione

\- Sí, lo sé. Te aseguro que si es tan buena en la cama como en es con los hechizos, me caso con ella en un mes. – Hermione jadeó con indignación

\- ¡Gilipollas! No me casaría contigo. – Blaise levanto una ceja.

\- Vamos Hermione. Yo podría darte el mundo. – Hermione bufó y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Theo.

\- Aparentemente, yo ya tengo el mundo y me parece que no eres lo suficientemente rico. Estas después de mi dote y buen nombre, Sr. Zabini. – Theo se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era una broma y luego asintió diciendo

\- Ella tiene razón, no eres lo suficientemente bueno. – Zabini gruñó.

\- Soy lo suficientemente rico. – Hermione asumió una postura perfecta y dijo en un tono arrogante

\- Usted, señor, no es parte de los sagrados veintiocho. Además, estoy segura de que mi hermano desea que me case con algún primo para mantener todo el dinero en la familia. – Todos se rieron y Theo la golpeo suavemente en el brazo

\- Nunca haría que te casaras con un primo. – Hermione hizo una mueca y dijo le dijo en voz baja a Goyle

\- Nota como no discutió sobre lo de los sagrados veintiocho ni un poco. – Goyle se rio mientras Theo hacía una mueca

\- Si voy a discutir la parte del dinero Hermione. Ten eso en mente. – ella bufó detrás de su copa de vino.

\- Bien, no Weasley's entonces. – Todos hicieron ruidos groseros hasta que vieron la mirada en su rostro, entonces se detuvieron de repente.

\- Siempre puedo casarme con Potter. – Theo sacudió la cabeza, su voz burlona

\- No es un sangre pura, cariño, no es un miembro de los sagrados veintiocho. – Hermione bufó

\- Es lo suficientemente rico, sin embargo. – Theo sacudió la cabeza.

\- No está ni siquiera cerca. – Hermione rio con ganas y luego dijo

\- Entonces consígueme un sangre pura, hijo de uno de los sagrados veintiocho como nosotros, y palabra de honor, me casare con él el primer sábado luego de la graduación. – no se dio cuenta de la mirada de horror que recorrió la cara de su hermano porque Draco Malfoy se puso de pie de repente, llevando su mano a su boca y poniendo todo su peso sobre una de sus rodillas.

\- Hermione, con honor, acepto humildemente tu hermosa propuesta de matrimonio.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron cuando sintió que un viento caliente se apoderaba de ella, como si Draco acabara de lanzar un hechizo y luego cayo nuevamente en su asiento, riendo histéricamente ante la idea de ella y Draco casados, ignorando las miradas asesinas que Draco estaba recibiendo de parte de todos en el lugar. Incluso Goyle parecía que quería golpear al sarcástico rubio.

Estaba limpiando lágrimas de sus mejillas diez minutos más tarde mientras tomaba la red flú hacía su hogar, demasiado alcoholizada para darse cuenta de que el ambiente en la sala ya no era divertido. Theo le dio un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose de ella y diciéndole que iría a su casa al otro día en la tarde para ir a comprar con ella las cosas del colegio. Luego se giró y golpeó a Draco Malfoy en su presumida cara. Draco sabía que iba a ser una mierda por la broma que había hecho, pero no imagino que el hombre fuera a romperle la maldita nariz.

\- Mierda, Theo. ¿Por qué fue eso? – Zabini se puso de pie, moviéndose para servirse otro trago de whiskey y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Podría tener algo que ver contigo comprometiéndote con su hermana. – Draco estaba demasiado ocupado arreglándose la nariz cuando Goyle gruñó

\- Eso fue malditamente estúpido, Malfoy. Sabías que ella no iba en serio. – Draco se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Quién demonios dice que yo si iba en serio? – Theo estaba respirando pesadamente.

\- Estaba sentado a su lado, estúpido. Sentí el hechizo. – Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron y luego se puso más pálido, si eso es posible.

\- ¿Qué? – Goyle asintió.

\- Vi el brillo sobre sus cabezas. – Draco le lanzó una mirada a Zabini que levantó sus manos en señal de disgusto.

\- ¿Cuán borracho estabas como para no darte cuenta de que eso era una mala idea? Ni siquiera dejaste una maldita escapatoria. – Draco lo señalo.

\- Tu dijiste primero que querías casarte con ella. – Zabini gruñó

\- Dije que "si era buena en la cama, **podría** casarme con ella". No me puse de rodillas y dije que aceptaba su propuesta. – Draco se sintió un poco mareado y miró a Theo con horror

\- Me retracto. – Theo gruñó, poniéndose pálido.

\- Claro, porque eso hará que se vaya. Mierda Draco, la magia es rastreada. – Draco estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en aquel momento, mientras sentía que se caía de culo en el suelo.

\- Mierda. Puta maldita mierda. ¡Mis padres! – Zabini gruñó

\- Estarán más que emocionados de que estés comprometido con la heredera de los Nott. Ambas familias nunca habían estado relacionadas porque solo tenían herederos varones. – Draco miró nuevamente a Theo con terror

\- ¡Oh mierda! – Theo gruñó

\- Exacto, cabrón. Ni siquiera se ha anunciado que ella es mi hermana. Su nombre ya fue cambiado, pero no lo hemos hecho público. Ella quiere que estemos en la escuela primero y ahora estaremos caminando por el Callejón Diagon buscando nuestros útiles para el colegio con su noticia en la boca de todos. – Zabini se aclaró la garganta

\- Envía una lechuza a alguien. Deberíamos tener contactos en el ministerio que puedan enterrar esto por nosotros. – Goyle gruño

\- Ya no va mas al ministerio. Ahora va directo a El Profeta. – Theo lo miro con horror.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Goyle se encogió de hombros

\- Salía con una chica que trabajo con el periódico un par de veces durante el verano. Después de la guerra, cuando estaban reduciendo departamentos en el ministerio, ese fue uno de los cambios que hicieron. No hay familia sangre-pura que no entienda las reglas. Así que decidieron que no hacía falta que un departamento en el ministerio monitoreara eso. – Draco sintió que se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba bromeando! Ella es _Granger._ – Theo sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, ella es una Nott. Tan sangre pura como tú, así que le aplican las mismas reglas. – Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Blaise finalmente dijo

\- ¿Puedo estar presente cuando se lo digan? – Draco y Theo le respondieron al mismo tiempo

\- Cállate la maldita boca, Zabini.

Oooooo

Todo son gruñidos en este capítulo. Jaja

Proximo: Darle la noticia a Hermione.

Sus reviews son oro.

Besos, Nat


	4. Cuando la Magia esta en tu contra

Cancion de este capitulo: Stop This Train, John Mayer

Letra: I try to keep an open mind, but I just can't sleep on this tonight

Capitulo Cuatro: Cuando la Magia esta en tu Contra

Ooooooo

Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta, a la puerta de su cuarto. Hermione miró alrededor y gimió. Ouch, el vino siempre le dejaba un maldito dolor de cabeza. Y, ¿quién demonios estaba llamando a su puerta en medio de la noche?

\- Hermione. ¿Estas decente? – levantó la cabeza y alejo el cabello de su cara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Theo? – se miró a si misma, traía puesta una camiseta vieja de Viktor. – Um, sí. – Theo abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, con un rostro que era digno de admirar.

\- Merlín Theo. ¿Qué te pasó? - el chico lanzó un gruñido.

\- No he dormido. Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar contigo. – Hermione se quitó las sábanas y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Tenemos? – Theo solo asintió y salio como un huracán de la habitación. Hermione lo siguió rápidamente y dejó salir un gritito involuntario cuando vio que Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en su sala con un ojo morado y sangre en la camisa. - ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, te paso? – preguntó, acercándose a tocar su rostro. – Draco gruño y se saco sus manos de encima.

\- Tu hermano, eso paso. – Hermione miro a Theo.

\- Theo, ¿Por qué golpeaste a tu amigo? – el aludido se encogio de hombros, puso agua a hervir para té y le frunció el ceño.

\- Porque es un maldito idiota. Pense que habias dicho que estabas decente. ¿De quien es esa camisa? – Hermione se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

\- De Viktor. – se giro al escuchar el gruñido molesto que salio de la garganta de Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con él? – Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida, demasiado cansada para darle una bofetada.

\- No, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Me dio esta camiseta cuando estaba en cuarto año. Solo duermo con ella. – Draco asintió y luego dijo

\- Ve quítatela y luego quémala. – Hermione jadeó con indignación

\- Disculpame, pedazo de idota, pero no voy a…- Theo gruñó audiblemente, cortando lo que fuera que su hermana iba a decir.

\- Hermione, ve y cámbiate de ropa. Por favor, tenemos que hablar contigo. – Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada un poco más antes de salir de la sala para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse. Nunca había visto a Theo tan alterado desde el día que descubrieron que eran familia y decir que estaba preocupada era decir poco. A eso se le añadía el hecho de que ella nunca lo había visto pelear con sus amigos antes. Si tuvo que golpear a Draco, no quería imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado. Escuchó como su hermano le decía a Draco

\- Realmente estas trabajando para conquistarla, ¿verdad?

Cuando salio de su habitación, su hermano estaba esperándola con una taza de té lista y una expresión vacía. Frunció el ceño y tomo la taza que le ofrecía.

\- Así que… ¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí, estúpidos, invadiendo mi hogar, a las 5 de la madrugada luciendo como si no hubieran dormido? – Theo resopló

\- No. No hemos dormido. Él es el estúpido, no yo. – Hermione hizo una mueca y sorbió un poco de su té.

\- Semantica. Que alguien comience a explicarme porque necesito estar despierta tan temprano. – trato de bromear, pero terminó sonando exasperada. Theo le sonrio, aun con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Draco soltó un gruñido y la miro con una ceja levantada

\- No eres una persona madrugadora, ¿verdad? – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- No después de una noche de mucho vino, cuando debería estar durmiendo, no. – Theo se carcajeo y luego camino por los alrededores hasta golpear una pared. El cambio de emociones fue tan rápido que Hermione brincó en su lugar. - ¡Theo! – ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Él se deshizo en sus brazos, temblando.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa. Debí haberte advertido, hablarte más sobre las reglas de las familias de sangre pura. – Hermione miró a Draco sintiéndose un poco impotente y diciendo

\- ¿Reglas? Theo, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Draco se aclaro la garganta.

\- Olvide que eres una Nott. Estupido, lo sé, pero olvide que eres una sangre pura. – Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon y respondio suavemente

\- Yo lo olvido todo el tiempo, no hay problema. – Theo dio un gemido y la abrazó más fuertemente antes de decir con voz entrecortada

\- Pero sí lo es. Es un enorme problema porque ustedes dos solo estaban bromeando, pero la magia no se da cuenta de eso. No importa la intención, toma las palabras en su sentido mas literal. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Theo, no tengo idea de que estas hablando. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – Draco bufó

\- No, **él** golpeó **mí** cabeza. – Hermione condujo a su hermano hasta su sofá de dos plazas.

\- Okay. ¿Puede alguien decirme de que magia están hablando? ¿Qué demonios pasó? Podemos averiguarlo, Theo. Podemos arreglarlo. – Draco hizo un mueca de dolor y dijo en voz baja

\- Hemos estado tratando toda la noche. – Hermione se permitio soltar un suspiro molesto

\- Bien. Empiecen por el principio y explíquenme todo paso a paso. Vamos a resolverlo. Theo, ¡deja de disculparte y dime que esta pasando! – Theo se puso de pie, sus ojos un poco desorbitados

\- Estas comprometida, tienes un pretendiente. – Ella fruncio el ceño y sacudió su cabeza

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Es algo que esta en la herencia? – Theo negó

\- No. Fue cuando hiciste aquel comentario sobre casarte con un sangre pura, miembro de los sagrados veintiocho tan rico como nosotros. Cuando Draco aceptó, se selló la promesa. – Hermione lo miro por un largo tiempo antes de girarse hacía Draco Malfoy

\- ¿Ha bebido demasiado? – Theo gruñó molesto y Draco le sonrio, aunque la sonrisa no llegara a sus ojos.

\- No, pero yo sí y lo siento mucho. – Hermione asintio, sin dudar de su sinceridad. Se veía casi enfermo. Hermione no podía recordar haber visto alguna vez esa expresión tan particular en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Lejos se había ido su engreimiento, mas bien se veía asustado. La prioridad de Hermione era su hermano y descubrir que era lo que le sucedia y lo tenía tan perturbado. Pero Draco fue quien habló mientras Theo solo le gruñía

\- Veras, soy el único sangre pura que se ajusta a tu descripción, y sé que no te referias a mí, nunca te referirías a mí. – Hermione asintió

\- Bueno, sí, nunca lo haría. – Estaba cansada como para seguir con esto, porque no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar con todo eso. ¡Por supuesto que nunca se referiría a él para casarse! – Draco paso una mano por su cabello.

\- Y yo no estaba recordando que eres una sangra pura, asi que simplemente acepté tu propuesta por joder. Se supone que fuera un juego. – Hermione le dedico una suave sonrisa.

\- Bueno, fue bastante divertido. – dijo recordando que se fue a la cama aun riéndose sobre ello. – Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- Excepto que no lo era. Veras, en nuestro mundo, cuando dos personas declaran intenciones como esa, y no es forzado, despierta un hechizo que es rastreado por el ministerio y su compromiso es anunciado. – Hermione finalmente entendió el horror de su hermano.

\- ¡Oh no! El ministerio piensa que tu y yo estamos comprometidos. – Draco asintió, con rostro cansado.

\- Bueno, todos comenzaran a pensar eso pronto. Descubrimos que la oficina que se dedicaba a monitorear ese tipo de magia y validarla fue cerrada después de la guerra. Ahora simplemente se asume que es valido y la noticia va directamente a El Profeta. – Hermione sintio que la sangre abandonó su rostro.

\- ¿Asi que tenemos que conseguir comunicarnos con ellos para retractarnos? – Theo negó con la cabeza, con su rostro lleno de ira.

\- No es asi de simple hermanita. Tú y Draco están enlazados ahora por magia. Para romper ese lazo es una mierda. – Hermione miro a Draco con confusión

\- Pero él estaba bromeando. Seguramente eso es suficiente para romper cualquier vinculo que se haya formado. – Draco sacudió la cabeza, luciendo miserable.

\- No, realmente no. Necesitas probar que te abandoné o abusé de ti antes de poder romper el enlace, o traer un pretendiente de reemplazo que me sustituya. – Hermione gimió

\- Eso es arcaico. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente decir que cambiamos de parecer? Nunca quisimos esto, en primer lugar. – Theo gruñó

\- Así no es como funciona esto. – Hermione tomo asiento molesta y dijo

\- Dejame entender esto. Draco y yo estamos comprometidos, ligados por magia, y no puedo simplemente romper el contrato o decir "no, gracias"? – Theo negó

\- No, y a quienquiera que traigas como sustituto, estará ligado a ti para siempre, sin opción a cambio. – Hermione jadeó con indignación.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Theo? – él lucía enfermo otra vez

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo siento tanto. Debí haberte advertido. – Hermione hizo caso omiso

\- No te hubiera tomado en serio. Esto parece demasiado increíble. Nunca había escuchado sobre ello. ¿Están seguros de que esto es algo real? Quizas es un malentendido. – Ambos chicos la miraron y sacudieron la cabeza antes de que Theo dijera, suavemente

\- Es una cosa de los sangre pura, una antigua costumbre entre las familias antiguas. Nunca leíste sobre ello porque es algo que todos nosotros simplemente ya sabemos. Solo la sangre de las familias que están envueltas en esta costumbre hacen que la magia funcione. – Hermione frunció el ceño mientras intentaba asimilar lo que Theo le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Es un tipo de magia antigua? – Theo asintió, palido

\- Es un pacto. – ella se limito a asentir y sintio que su estomago empezaba a dar vueltas. Oh no, ella sabia sobre pactos antiguos. Era una magia seria.

\- Pero, Theo, casi todas las personas en el mundo mágico están relacionados de alguna forma, asi que aplicaría a…- Theo asintió

\- A cualquier persona con la sangre original en su herencia. Pero todos somos enseñados sobre eso, todos lo sabemos. – Hermione se estiro hacía atrás, sitiendose enferma y abrazandose a si misma.

\- Pero los magos y brujas hijos de muggles no. – Draco dijo en voz baja y un poco avergonzado

\- Bueno, nunca se aplicaría a ellos. – Hermione lo miro y quería gruñirle pero el quejido de angustia de Theo calmo su furia. Fue a sostener sus manos, que estaban apretadas con enojo, mientras ella trataba de pensar.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Draco dijo suavemente

\- Mi padre no es mas la cabeza de mi hogar, fue parte de su sentencia después de la guerra. Asi que, Theo y yo debemos comenzar con nuestro contrato. – Hermione se puso de pie.

\- Detente ahí. ¿En realidad van a seguir adelante con esto? – Miraba a ambos chicos indignada. Theo suspiró.

\- No tenemos opción. Hasta que encuentres otra persona y queden enlazados, Draco y yo debemos comenzar a negociar un contrato. – Hermione señaló a Draco

\- ¿No puede él conseguir otra bruja? – Draco palideció y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, no puedo. Es una protección para la bruja. El mago no puedo romper el pacto, nunca. – Hermione movio sus manos con disgusto.

\- Eso es estúpido. – su hermano asintió

\- Lo sé. – ella se cruzo de brazos, fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

\- Eres un total y completo pendejo. – Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogio de hombros.

\- Tambien soy tu prometido, asi que cuidado con como me llamas en publico.- Hermione comenzó a frotar su cabeza que comenzaba a palpitarle; esto era demasiado para asimilar a las cinco de la madrugada. Estaba segura de que había algo que estaba pasando por alto, necesitaba una biblioteca.

\- Ugh, ¡nunca volveré a tomar vino! – Theo se carcajeo y la abrazo

\- No te preocupes Hermione. Draco ha accedido a dejarte a atrás cuando encuentres el chico correcto. – Hermione miró para darse cuenta de que aún lucia enfermo y ahora, en vez de sentir pena por él, se sintio satisfecha de que se sintiera tan incomodo. Estupido huron, lo merecia.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – Draco se encogio de hombros, luciendo todavía molesto.

\- No realmente, pero no voy a forzarte a casarte conmigo, golpearte o abandonarte. – Hermione asintió

\- Asi que, basados en lo que entendemos, ¿esto me deja escoger a alguien mas? – Draco asintió

\- Pero aun asi no es totalmente seguro que esta magia enlace se rompa. Hablamos con el tio de Theo que es parte del Wizengamont. Dice que se necesita un amor profundo para romper este vinculo. – Hermione rodó los ojos

\- ¿Asi que debo enamorarme profundamente de alguien? – Draco lucia incomodo, pero asintió

\- Sí. – Hermione miró a Theo que volvia a parecer como si quisera matar a alguien.

\- Theo, ni siquiera me gusta alguien. – Theo la miro y ella se dio cuenta de que había una sonrisa haciéndose camino en sus labios.

\- Bueno, es mejor que lo intentes. Mientras mas tiempo estes enlazada a Draco mas te gustará. – Hermione miro a Draco en shock.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Draco se encogio de hombros.

\- No estamos cien por ciento seguros, pero es lógico que la mágica haga algo para hacer que esto funcione. Dudamos grandemente que no vaya a hacer nada. – Hermione fruncio el ceño mientras consideraba eso. Sabía que debía estar furiosa ahora mismo, pero estaba demasiado intrigada y segura de que tenia que haber una salida para todo esto, asi que sucumbio a la curiosidad y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

\- Asi que cuando nos casemos, ¿la magia del pacto se ira? – Theo negó

\- No, por la forma en que se comprometieron. Hacer la declaración significa que ustedes dos estarán enlazados por magia de por vida luego de casarse. Es una conexión bastante profunda, no muchas parejas lo hacen ya. – Hermione los miro confundida

\- ¿Pero como lo evaden? ¿No sucede el enlace cuando alguien se propone a otro? – Draco alejo la mirada de ella, su mirada peligrosa.

\- Hay lagunas y también un contrahechizo que puedes utilizar para evadirlo. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza

\- ¡Demonios! – Draco asintió

\- Eso es una manera de decirlo, sí. – Se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Hermione se puso de pie y dijo suavemente

\- Veamos lo positivo de esto, Theo. Estabas muy preocupado de que alguien en el colegio pudiera engañarme con algo como esto. Recuerdo que dijiste que tendrías una larga conversación conmigo antes de ir al colegio. ¿Asumo que era para esto? – Theo asintió pasándose una mano por la cara.

\- Sí. Los de Slytherin no intentaran nada conmigo allí, pero el resto de los sangre pura no dudarían en cortejarte o engañarte. – Hermione se estremecio y su mirada se ocureció

\- Y ahora no pueden, ¿cierto? ¿El reclamo de Draco lo detendría? – Draco la miro y su rostro era una imagen de ira pura.

\- Lo hara si saben lo que jodidamente les conviene. – Hermione rodó los ojos y miro a Theo

\- ¿Ves? Problema resuelto. Una cosa menos por la que debes preocuparte en el colegio. Buscaremos como resolver esto, pero mientras tanto estoy protegida, ¿cierto? – Theo asintio lentamente, luciendo un poco impactado de que su hermana haya tomado el asunto tan bien. Hermione no le dijo que estaba tan tranquila porque sinceramente todavía sentía que esto era sólo un malentendido de algún tipo. ¿Cómo podía la magia no tomar en cuenta la intención? Parecia imposible. Esto debía ser un tonto cuento que los padres sangre pura le contaban a sus hijos. Ella se giro a mirar a Draco

\- Mira…estaré realmente ocupada este año, Draco. No me veo comenzando algún tipo de romance o relación a menos que sea con la mesa de la biblioteca en la que estaré estudiando.

\- Que tierna, Granger. – la chica se encogió de hombros

\- Hice un internado en el ministerio y lo disfruté. Quiero superar cuantos EXTASIS como me sea posible. Los chicos no están en mi radar, incluso el rico y guapo con el que estoy comprometida. – Draco frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

\- Oh, así que ¿Definitivamente estas comprometida conmigo? – y allí estaba el Malfoy engreído que ella conocía y adoraba. Ella inclino su cabeza ante eso.

\- No, sin un maldito anillo no lo estoy, no me importa lo que la magia diga. – Theo se aguantó una carcajada.

\- Oh, ella es toda un Nott. – Draco fulminó a Theo con la mirada y luego volvió su mirada a Hermione y dijo

\- Bien. Los veré más tarde. – y salió del apartamento. Theo se cruzó de brazos

\- Fue a su bóveda a buscarte un anillo. – Hermione rodó los ojos

\- No seas ridículo Theo. ¿Podemos ir a desayunar o quieres tomar una siesta? No voy a tratar más con este sinsentido el día de hoy. Tú y él pueden ver cómo vamos a trabajar con la impresión que causara esto. Según lo que sé, ese es tu asunto, no el mío. No conozco esas reglas antiguas y ustedes dos si lo hacen. Déjame saber si necesitan ayuda, contraten a alguien si es necesario. ¿Un rompedor de maldiciones, quizás? – Theo bufó ante eso, pero frunció el ceño.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento, hermanita. – ella hizo un gesto desentendido.

\- Está bien, tráeme desayuno entonces. – Theo bostezó, pero se puso de pie.

\- Hagamos esto pronto. Hoy será un día de locos. – Hermione gruñó. Sí, eso temía.

…..

Nota de la Traductora:

No, no están alucinando, esto **es una actualización.** No mentía cuando les dije en el aviso que este capítulo estaba prácticamente traducido en su totalidad. Literalmente solo faltaban 5 oraciones por traducir.  
Quiero pedir perdón por todos los horrores ortográficos que encontraron, prometo remendarlos tan pronto tenga oportunidad.

¡Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, aunque las actualizaciones se tardan tanto en llegar! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Personalmente, esperaba que la reacción de Hermione fuera más explosiva, pero bueno, así fue como la autora original quiso que fuera. (Recordad que la historia no es mía, sino de **CJRed** )

…

Ahora, un par de notas de la autora original:

 _1._ _Hermione piensa que el compromiso es una tontería de los sangre pura._

 _2._ _Theo no va a desmentir ese hecho, porque no quiere verla molesta._

 _3._ _Draco está en shock._

 **Próximo: Hermione conoce a su elfo doméstico.**

 **CJRed: If you are reading this, I want to say** ** _thank you_** **for allowing me to do this. People are enjoying it too much, and it all for you.**

 **…** **..**

Ya sabes, un review alimenta la motivación.

Besos, Nat.


	5. Lo que Bop Desea

_Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de_ _ **CJRed.**_ _Yo solo soy la simple traductora._

Música es la musa

Canción de este capítulo: **_Never let me go, Florence & The Machine_**

 _Deliver me._

 _Never let me go._

 _Never let me go._

 **Propuesta Accidental**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Lo que Bop Desea**

 **…** **.**

Habían terminado con sus compras una hora después de que las tiendas abrieran y antes de que el montón de estudiantes y sus padres llegaran.

Si los dueños de las tiendas la reconocieron, no dijeron nada. Theo de su parte demostró lo sobreprotector que era. Cuando las personas se le acercaban, hacía de guardaespaldas, asustándolos y espantándolos. Como Hermione no deseaba hablar con esas personas que solo querían traer a flote cosas de la guerra, no le importo lo que Theo hacía.

Estaban sentados en la tienda de helados cuando un pequeño elfo domestico hizo su aparición y le arranco un chillido de miedo a Hermione.

Los ojos del elfo se agrandaron y comenzó a llorar.

\- La bebé de mi ama. – decía mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Hermione.

Theo le dedico una mirada de disculpa mientras le decía

\- Um, Hermione, esta es Bop y era la elfina de mi madre y um, le hablé sobre ti finalmente esta semana.

Hermione miro hacia abajo a la elfina y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos también a la vez que entendía lo que su hermano le decía. Esta elfina obviamente había sido muy devota a su madre y sabia sobre ella; debió haber sido un choque muy emotivo para la pequeña criatura saber que la habían encontrado. A la elfina no parecía importarle que estuvieran en público y continúo hablando para luego levantarse del regazo de Hermione y tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Los ojos de Hermione sintieron que quemaban y se exaltó.

\- ¿Qué?

Theo fijo su mirada en ellas y se paralizo con horror.

\- ¡Bop! – Bop miro fijamente a Theo

\- El amo Theo no debería desear que los hermosos ojos de la ama Mia estén ocultos.

Hermione le dio una confusa mirada a Theo, quien gruñía, y dijo

\- Bop, ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Bop volvió a acomodarse en el regazo de Hermione, la miró y puso sus pequeñas manos en sus pequeñas caderas para hablarle.

\- Bop es la elfina de la ama Mia. La señora lo dijo, _cuando la pequeña niña fuera encontrada Bop debía hacerse cargo de que estuviera bien cuidada._

Hermione miro horrorizada a Theo y habló

\- Oh, pero…

Bop la interrumpió

\- Bop ha hecho una cita para la señorita en el spa y para que se mida sus nuevas túnicas. El joven amo Theo no sabría cómo hacerlo. Oh, mi ama siempre me decía cuanto deseaba haberlo hecho con usted. Bop lo está haciendo por su ama.

Hermione descubrió dos cosas con esa conversación. Los Nott debían tratar muy bien a sus elfos domésticos como para que Bop no sintiera miedo de Theo, y aparentemente eso era muy importante para la elfina.

Theo estaba suspirando y con sus manos enlazadas.

\- Ella no me obedece, Hermione. Eso significa que nuestro lazo sanguíneo es oficial y ella tiene permitido decir que es tuya públicamente.

\- ¿Qué les hizo a mis ojos? – pregunto la chica.

\- Los devolví a su forma natural. Usted tiene los ojos de mi ama y los devolví. – Hermione elevo una ceja y Theo dijo entre dientes.

\- Nuestro padre te dio una poción cuando eras una bebé, hizo que tus ojos se volvieran marrones en vez de azules. – Hermione ahogó una exclamación

\- ¡Mis ojos son azules! – Theo asintió

\- Exactamente como los míos, los heredamos de nuestra madre.

Bop estaba llorando nuevamente en el regazo de Hermione. La chica paso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña elfina y miro alrededor, todo el mundo los estaba mirando. ¡Gracias a Merlín no había muchas personas!

\- Bop, por favor, détente. – le suplico Hermione mientras trataba de calmar a la criatura y a ella misma. _¿Tenía los ojos azules? ¿Los ojos de su madre? ¿Los ojos de Theo?_ No sabía como se sentia respect a eso. La elfina asintio y trató de calmarse, aunque aún seguía dando pequeños gemidos.

Theo se puso de pie llevándose con él sus compras.

\- Bien, me llevare estas cosas a casa. – Bop también se puso de pie.

\- Moví las cosas de la señorita allí, no debería quedarse sola, no es apropiado. – Theo tuvo que contener la carcajada cuando vio la expresión de Hermione. Ella solo rodo los ojos, aparentemente ese no era su día. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con la aun llorosa elfina doméstica en medio de una calle llena de público.

\- Está bien. Creo que disfrutare quedarme con Theo antes de que tengamos de ir al colegio. – Bop asintio con una expresión que podía rivalizar a las de la Sra. Weasley.

\- Ahora debe venir con Bop; debemos ir al spa y luego de compras.

Theo sonrió, aunque se veía preocupado.

\- Diviértete Hermione. – dijo mientras se alejaba con sus paquetes y una Hermione que lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¡Le tenía miedo a la elfina el muy traidor!

Bop la arrastro hasta el spa donde recibió un tratamiento de belleza completo. Debe admitir que fue bastante relajante y que disfruto escuchar la elfina hablarle sobre su madre, a la que Bop le había servido desde antes que esta se uniera a la familia Nott, una familia que a Bop no le gustaba para nada.

Cuando terminaron en el spa la elfina la arrastro a buscar sus nuevas túnicas para el colegio y el uniforme, nuevos zapatos, medias, e incluso ropa interior. Todo de la mejor calidad y por más que Hermione trataba de decirle que realmente no necesitaba todas esas cosas, la elfina la ignoraba. Hermione tenía migraña después de una hora, esa elfina era un aspecto fuerte de su nueva vida.

Estaban cenando ahora y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Bop estaba comiendo y sentada con ella y que vestía un hermoso vestido negro.

\- ¿Eres una elfina libre? – le pregunto poniendo sobre la mesa su tenedor. Bop asintio fuertemente.

\- Oh si, mi ama me liberó antes de morir. Me dijo que tenía una bóveda para mí y que debía esperar y encontrar a su Mia y asegurarme de que estaba bien, y que durante la espera vigilara a su Theo. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

\- Bop, ¿no pagaste por mis cosas, ¿verdad? – Bop la miro escandalizada.

\- No, ama Mia. – Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se daba cuenta de que probablemente el dinero que la elfina gasto venía de la bóveda de los Nott. Debía hablar con Theo luego sobre eso. ¿Quizá podría devolver las cosas?

\- Bop, ¿por qué me llamas Mia? – Bop sonrió y dijo suavemente.

\- Así era como le llamaba la señora. _Su pequeña Mia._ – Hermione sintió que los ojos se la llenaban de lágrimas y asintio rápidamente.

\- Bop, me gustaría pagarte por, um, ser mi elfina. – Bop volvió a sonreírle.

\- Ya me pagan por ser su elfina. 3 galeones a la semana. – Hermione se recostó en su asiento, un poco impactada.

\- Oh, bien. Fabuloso. – Bop asintió

\- Iré a Hogwarts con usted. Ya tuve una reunión con la directora, dijo que podía quedarme y ayudar en las cocinas. – Hermione trato de no demostrar su horror.

\- No necesitas… - pero Bop sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ganaré un galeón a la semana por ayudar, es un buen trabajo, ama Mia, Bop está orgullosa. – Hermione suspiro y asintio

\- Bueno, los elfos allí no me aprecian mucho, Bop. – la pequeña criatura sonrió.

\- Sé todo sobre usted. Es famosa incluso entre los elfos. – Hermione gruñó.

\- Fantástico, eso es realmente fantástico, Bop.

….

Cuando llego a casa esa noche se encontró a Theo medio dormido en el sillón con una copa en la mano. Se sentó a su lado y quitándole la copa de las manos, tomo un largo trago de la misma.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer en el colegio sin whiskey de fuego? – pregunto devolviéndole la copa. Él sonrió.

\- Bop puede amarte más a ti, pero sigue amándome a mí. Me mantiene suplido de whiskey. El elfo de Malfoy lo mantiene suplido, el de Zabini lo mantiene… - Hermione comenzó a reírse, cortando sus palabras.

\- Básicamente, ustedes abusadores, ¿hacen que sus elfos se mantengan llevándoles whiskey de fuego? – Theo gruñó.

\- ¿Abusadores? Usualmente tenemos que suplicar. Realmente sabes muy poco acerca de los elfos domésticos, Hermione. Bop por ejemplo no responde ante mi padre; me regañaban al doble, primero ella y luego mi padre. Ellos nos han criado; son como tener otro padre. – Hermione frunció el ceño

\- Y eso de obedecer a alguien y golpearse a sí mismos… - Theo la miro

\- Sí, pero crecimos con ellos. Claro, algunas veces fuimos unos imbéciles, pero nuestros padres son malvados, muchos de nosotros solo sabemos del amor por esos condenados elfos. Sé sobre Dobby, y no voy a defender a los Malfoy porque Merlín sabe que pueden llegar a ser horribles. Pero la elfina personal de Draco lo ama y él la ama a ella. – Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué!? – Theo asintio

\- Hizo que se escondiera durante la guerra, se mantuvo con Bop en casa. ¿Sabes? No permití que Bop fuera a Hogwarts el año pasado. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, de hecho. No era seguro. – Hermione se recostó en el sofá digiriendo todo lo que le había dicho Theo.

\- Una vez leí que las familias sangre pura utilizaban a los elfos domésticos como niñera. - Theo la miro de reojo y tomo otro sorbo.

\- Sí, lo hacen. Dobby era el de Draco hasta que fue liberado. Luego su padre se hizo cargo. Mi padre usaba un viejo elfo que me gustaba. – Hermione cerró los ojos con horror.

\- ¿Harías eso? ¿A tu hijo? – Theo gruñó.

\- Nunca. – Hermione asintió.

\- Bien. – Theo susurró

\- Draco tampoco lo haría. – Hermione asintió

\- ¿Por qué Bop no hablo acerca de castigarse? – Theo frunció el ceño

\- Honestamente no lo sé; ha sido libre tanto tiempo que probablemente ya no le importa. No tiene una ama, simplemente toma órdenes. Solía golpearse cuando me golpeaban a mi hasta que le hice jurar que no lo haría más. Creo que, si en algún momento llegas a molestarte realmente con ella, trataría de autolesionarse. Nuestra madre amaba a Bop, y era muy amable Hermione. – Hermione sintió que sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba.

\- Se ve que Bop es muy devota a nuestra madre. Estoy feliz de que Bop no haya tenido una vida tan dura como la que tuvo Dobby.

\- Mira, nuestro padre fue un bastardo, pero amaba a nuestra madre y estoy segura de que hizo jurar a nuestro padre que no heriría a Bop. Incluso llegué a ver a Bop enfrentarse frente a frente a padre. Bop es la razón por la que nunca tome la Marca Tenebrosa, ella no lo permitiría y padre no podía pasar sobre ella. – Hermione lucía impresionada.

\- Es increíble. – Theo asintió

\- Mamá sabía que el Señor Tenebroso era toxico, padre no siempre fue lo que tú conoces. Bop tuvo que ver eso también y los elfos tienen magia, si están encargados de la protección de alguien, pueden usar su magia. – Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo consideraba.

\- ¿Así que los elfos tienen permitido pelear con magos?

\- No estoy seguro de que este "permitido" pero pasa. Un elfo tiene permitido hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a quienes le encargan. Es solo que no es común que se les de ese poder. Los magos no suelen hacer eso, como lo hizo mamá. Ella le encargo a Bop nuestra protección, lo que prácticamente significa que Bop puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros, como el cambiar tus ojos a azules. Le dije que no lo hiciera, y me ignoro totalmente. – Hermione rio entre dientes.

\- Aun no puedo procesar eso. ¿Podemos cambiarlos nuevamente? – Theo frunció el ceño.

\- No estoy seguro. Asumo que podemos hacerlo, pero eso no detiene a Bop de simplemente volver a cambiarlos a azul si lo hacemos. – Hermione se acarició la cabeza, declarando que oficialmente tenía migraña.

\- Merlín, esto me pone acabará conmigo. – Theo suspiró y Hermione sintió como la levantaba.

\- Vamos hermanita, llevémoste a la cama. Puedes discutir sobre eso con Bop mañana. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tomo una hora hasta que se calmara cuando lo mencioné luego de que te fuiste. Honestamente prefiero tener ojos azules antes de romper el corazón de esa pobre creatura preguntándole por mis ojos marrones nuevamente. Aparentemente es desesperantemente importante para ella. – Theo asintió pasando un brazo reconfortante por sus hombros mientras le mostraba el cuarto de invitados.

\- Lo siento Hermione, no tenía idea de que podía cambiar el color de tus ojos o te hubiera advertido. Cuando dijo que lo iba a hacer, pensé que estaba bromeando. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

\- Solo dame tiempo de procesar todo esto, Theo. – Su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se introdujo en la habitación de invitados para dejarse caer en la cama exhausta.

Ir de compras, decidió, era la cosa más malditamente extenuante.

 **…** **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Los ojos de Hermione son lo único que cambiara de su físico por ser una Nott. Me parecía que algo debía cambiar cuando la ocultaron, así que decidí que serían los ojos. Hace sentido con esta historia que, si Hermione tiene los ojos de su madre, necesitaban cambiarlos para ocultarlos.**

 **Espero que esto no sea muy confuso para ustedes en la historia.**

 **Hermione va a mantener sus ojos azules porque es muy importante para la pobre Bop, quien estuvo esperando años a que Hermione fuera encontrada, y va a ser tan devota como un elfo puede serlo a Hermione.**

 **También, Bop la llamará "Mia", pero nadie más lo hará.**

 **Espero que continúen disfrutando de la historia. Por favor déjenme sus pensamientos acerca de ello en los review. Sigo con la escritura de esta historia y sus reviews pueden e influencian a seguir adelante.**

 **Lo siguiente: De Regreso a Hogwarts.**

 _Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Como ven aquí llegué con la actualización de_ _ **Propuesta Accidental.**_ _¡Y conocimos a Bop! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me encanta ella, ya verán todo lo que va a pasar._

 _No quiero que mi nota sea muy larga porque la de la autora original ya lo es bastante. Solo decirles que me harían muy feliz si me dejaran un review diciéndome que les parece y darles las gracias por todo el apoyo dado hasta ahora._

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima, que no sé cuándo será!_

 _Un besazo,_

 _Nat._

 _P.D: Un review para tener un hermano tan tierno como Theo_

 _P.D2: Si hay algún dedazo o algo carente de sentido, dejen un review o envíen un mensaje privado para poderlo arreglar y/o aclarar._


	6. De Regreso al Colegio

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni la trama de esta historia me pertenecen. Los personajes y lugares son de y su imaginación y la trama de la historia pertenece a la bella CJRed. Yo solo soy el móvil para que la historia llegue a más personas.**

 _La música es la musa_

Canción para este Capítulo: **Awake My Soul, Mumford & Sons**

Letra: **_But your soul you must keep, totally free._**

Propuesta Accidental

Capitulo Seis

 **De Regreso al Colegio**

oOoOoOoOoO

Los de octavo año se sentaron juntos en el tren. Theo y Hermione se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ambos con ojeras por haberse acostado tarde el día anterior y el pobre Theo que llevaba sin dormir bien varios días.

Hermione se sentó e inmediatamente le conto a todos los demás del curso sobre lo que había pasado, incluyendo como la elfina le había cambiado el color de ojos sin su permiso.

Neville se veía un poco impactado y tuvo que dejar el compartimiento. Hermione sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que no aprobaba la decisión de su padre de obedecer a su madre, el enviar a Hermione lejos del brazo materno. Observo como se alejaba con ojos tristes. Neville también había perdido a sus padres.

Los otros Gryffindor que había regresado eran Seamus y Dean y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Así que, diciendo lo que un Gryffindor diría, dijeron lo equivocado, se disculparon y cambiaron el tema de conversación.

De Ravenclaw regresaron Cho Chang y Michael Corner, quienes aparentemente estaban saliendo. Ambos le dedicaron a Hermione sonrisas tristes, pero le ofrecieron su apoyo.

De Hufflepuff regresaron Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Ernie McMilian. Hannah sacudió la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras Susan Bones abrazaba a Theo, diciéndole cuanta suerte había tenido de haber encontrado a su hermana. Ernie era malo con esas cosas, pero también era un Hufflepuff, así que se acercó y ofreció palabras reconfortantes a ambos. Theo les dedico una agradecida, si no es que incomoda, sonrisa por todo el apoyo que estaban recibiendo. Hermione le sonrió débilmente. Ella esperaba todo eso, pero estaba claro que su hermano no.

Sorpresivamente, había seis Slytherin que habían regresado. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y por supuesto Theo. Todo el grupo de Slytherin habia sido informado sobre la relacion de Theo y Hermione, aunque no demostraron su apoyo como los otros habian hecho, era claro que ellos los apoyaban completamente. Como sea, los Slytherin esperaban que hubiera problemas con el asunto de que Hermione, heroína de guerra y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, fuera hija de un mortífago.

Seamus se rio con Pansy cuando esta dijo que sería un desastre porque él pensaba que era imposible que alguien se atreviera a atacar a Hermione.

Hermione por su parte no sabia que esperar. Viendo la molestia de su hermano en su cara, decidio cambiar el tema y preguntar si alguno sabia lo que había pasado con el resto de su clase, dado que muchos estaban si dar señales.

Cho les dijo que la mayoría de los demás Ravenclaws de octavo año habían decidido irse a otras escuelas de magia. Ernie dijo que ese había sido también el caso de los Hufflepuff. Los Gryffindor se habían ido, aunque no para otras escuelas, aparentemente.

Una vez ese tema de discusión se gasto, se pusieron sus tunicas luciendo un poco nerviosos hasta que finalmente Cho rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Vieron que decía que no vistiéramos los colores de nuestras casas? – Neville que había regresado hace poco los observo y frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que van a re-seleccionarnos. – todos se quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras hasta que Pansy, muy seria, dijo.

\- Me iré si hace eso. – Hannah Abbott asintió ante esas palabras, estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- Yo también. Estoy orgullosa de ser una Hufflepuff. – Hermione suspiró

\- Creo que entiendo lo que ella quiere mostrarnos. Deberíamos estar orgullosos de pertenecer a cualquiera de las casas. – Pansy entrecerró los ojos

\- Así que, ¿escogerías no pertenecer a Gryffindor? – Hermione se encogió de hombros y dijo en voz baja

\- De primera instancia iba a ser ubicada en Slytherin, luego de Ravenclaw, antes de que el sombrero se decidiera por Gryffindor, Pansy. – todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras Theo la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros

\- No te preocupes, hermanita. Haremos de ti toda una serpiente. – Hermione soltó una carcajada y miro a los demás para darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando, con gesto serio. Hizo un movimiento en silencio con su boca diciendo "¿Qué?", pero él sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. – Theo suspiro y recostándose en su asiento le dijo

\- No le gusta que te toque. – Hermione lo miro confundida.

\- Pero eres mi hermano. – Theo simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspiró y cruzándose de brazos para mirar por la ventana.

Hermione nunca estaría segura de como lo habían hecho, pero el anuncio de su compromiso no había salido con la revelación de que ella era una Nott. Cuando le preguntó a Theo al respecto, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que era bueno ser rico e incluso mejor ser el doble de rico. Ella entendió que tanto él como Draco habían arrojado un montón de oro ante la situación.

Cuando se bajaron del tren, Theo mantuvo su mano en su cintura, empujándola con él a un carruaje con Draco y Blaise que ya estaban dentro. Hermione suspiro y se sento, viendo como Blaise hechizaba la puerta para que se mantuviera cerrada.

\- Iba a ir con Neville. – dijo Hermione irritada. Draco resoplo y Blaise se encogió de hombros. Theo le sonrió

\- Así que, ¿me voy yo a Gryffindor o vienes tu a Slytherin? – Hermione miro a Theo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza

\- ¿Disculpa? – Theo se carcajeo.

\- Nuestros padres estaban en la junta directiva, Hermione. Sabemos lo que esta pasando. – Hermione lo miro, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Okay. Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando y por qué no podías decírnoslo a todos en el tren? – Blaise se encogió de hombros

\- Juramos guardar el secreto. – Hermione lo apuntó con el dedo.

\- ¿Cómo tú lo sabias? – Blaise se encogió nuevamente de hombros.

\- Mi madre me informó antes de irme de casa. – la chica volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Theo se rio

\- McGonagall le va a permitir a los de octavo año elegir su propia casa. – Hermione jadeó

\- Pero ¿Por qué? – Draco se encogió de hombros, luciendo molesto

\- Unidad entre las casas. – Blaise resopló a la vez que sonreía.

\- También podemos sentarnos en la mesa que queramos durante las comidas y tendremos acceso a todo el castillo, incluidas las salas comunes de las otras casas. – Theo asintió

\- Y como todos somos mayores de edad y luchamos en una guerra, no van a forzarnos a cumplir el toque de queda. También podemos dejar la escuela los fines de semana para ir a Hogsmade siempre que queramos. – Hermione jadeó

\- Wow. – Blaise soltó un gruñido

\- Podría habernos dado nuestra propia sección, para que no tuviéramos que soportar a los de primeros años. – Draco sonrió

\- ¿Qué crees que será la Sala de los Menesteres? – Hermione sonrió también.

\- Neville podría planificar eso. – Blaise suspiro

\- Eso es si nos invita. – Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Lo hará. – dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Así que, ¿debería convertirme en un león entonces? - Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, por favor no. Estaré bien y tú eres demasiado perfecto como una serpiente. – Theo se recostó en su asiento y sonrió.

\- Gracias. – Hermione rodo los ojos y miro a los otros dos.

\- ¿Ustedes cambiaran de casa? – Draco lucia horrorizado mientras que Blaise se reía

\- Ningún Slytherin cambiaria de casa. – Theo gruñó

\- Davis lo haría, nunca he sabido porque ella está en Slytherin de cualquier manera.

Todos argumentaron sobre quienes cambiarían de casa durante el resto del viaje. Cuando llegaron al castillo, se encontraron a la directora esperándolos bastante molesta.

\- Usted, vengan aquí. – dijo haciendo señas a los de octavo año para que se acercaran a un salón. Todos se apilaron, sin ninguno saber que estaba pasando. Hermione estaba ansiosa. McGonagall los miro a todos antes de hablar.

\- Ahora. Esto es raro, dejar que los estudiantes repitan un año, pero en este caso simplemente debíamos hacerlo. Los EXTASIS son demasiado importantes como para ignorarlos. Le dimos a los estudiantes de quinto curso la opción también de repetir sus exámenes y todos lo hicieron, muy bien, dicho sea de paso. – hizo una pausa y continuo – Debido a su edad y al hecho de que son veteranos de guerra, hemos ajustado algunas reglas e implementado otras. – saco un pedazo de pergamino. – Bien. Primero, no hay toque de queda para ninguno de ustedes. Segundo, son libres de dejar el castillo durante los fines de semana. Tercero, no pueden salir como pareja con estudiantes de años menores sin el consentimiento de los padres. Cuatro, no pueden hechizar estudiantes de cursos menores, sin excepción. – los fulminó a todos con la mirada, para luego darles una sonrisa pícara. – Pueden hechizarlos cuanto quieras, pero que no sea nada grave o permanente. – Miró a los estudiantes y detectó la expresión horrorizada de Neville. – Longbottom, el padre de la Srta. Lovegood envió su permiso para que corteje a su hija. – Neville se relajó visiblemente y asintio. McGonagall dobló el pergamino y volvió a hablar. – Ahora, sobre las casas. Cada dormitorio esta expandido, van a compartirlos en sus respectivas casas.

\- ¿Podemos mantener nuestras casas? – pregunto Cho. La directora asintio

\- Pueden escoger la casa que deseen. Me gustaría que se tomaran un tiempo para considerarlo antes de que se decidan. – todos asintieron, mirando alrededor tratando de adivinar si alguien cambiaria de casa. – Me gustaría recordarles que estamos tratando de promocionar la unión entre las casas, así que, durante las horas de comida, me haría muy feliz si se sentaran en otra mesa que no sea la que utilizaban antes. – nuevamente todos asintieron y la directora les sonrió. – Bien, pueden irse. Neville, Hermione, quédense un minuto. – ambos chicos se retuvieron, acomodándose en una esquina hasta que el salón estuvo vacío. McGonagall puso un hechizo de silencio en la puerta una vez esta se cerró en la cara de Theo. – Hermione, escuche sobre tus nuevas buenas este verano. ¿Cómo estás? – la chica suspiro

\- Estaba bien hasta que la elfina cambio mis ojos. Aparentemente, mi padre me dio una poción para mantenerlos marrones. Tengo que admitir que eso fue bastante chocando, aunque supongo que no debo sorprenderme mucho ya que ambos padres tienen los ojos azules.

\- Si necesita algo no dude en preguntar. Pero, debo preguntar si lo que escuché sobre el chico Malfoy es verdad. – Hermione asintio tímidamente.

\- Si, estamos comprometidos. – Neville la miro con horror y McGonagall cerró los ojos.

\- Bueno, esto complica las cosas. Esa magia es muy antigua, Srta. Granger. – Hermione le brindó a Neville una mirada casi de disculpa para decir

\- No era mi intención... – el chico la miro con entendimiento.

\- ¿Lo saben Harry y Ron? – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Aun no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, Neville. Es complicado. – McGonagall suspiró.

\- Si necesitan algo, Madam Pomfrey por supuesto los ayudara. – Hermione jadeó, entendiendo lo que la directora estaba diciendo y se sonrojo. Luego, fue el turno de Neville.

\- ¿Entiendo que usted y la Srta. Lovegood tienen un acuerdo? – Neville asintio, aun sonrojado.

\- Bien, quiero ser firme en que, aunque Lovegood es menor de edad, Madam Pomfrey estará a su disposición. – Neville se puso aún más rojo y asintió. – McGonagall se tranquilizó visiblemente. – Ahora, me preguntaba si puedo imponerles a ustedes dos que me hagan un favor. – Hermione tenía una idea de qué favor era.

\- ¿Quiere que cambiemos de casa? – la anciana suspiro.

\- No, solo quiero que den un buen ejemplo a los demás estudiantes. – Neville asintio.

\- Podemos hacer eso. – Hermione asintio de acuerdo y la directora con una fluorita de varita hizo aparecer una botella de vino con tres copas. Hermione suspiro y observó a Neville.

\- Felicidades por su compromiso. – dijo la antigua profesora, sonriendo. Neville paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

\- Gracias. Ahora, ¿Cómo terminaste comprometida con Draco Malfoy? – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mucho vino y poca información. – Una vez que le hizo el cuento completo a Neville, el chico no podía parar de reírse.

\- Oh Merlín, debe sentirse como un completo imbécil. – ella asintio

\- Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Cómo evitaste eso con Luna? – su amigo suspiro.

\- Le di unas prendas y ella las acepto. Asi es como te propones sin tener que hacer el hechizo. – Hermione gruñó

\- Eso es estúpido, Neville. – él le dio una mirada comprensiva.

\- Lo sé. Vamos, estoy hambriento.

OoOoOoOo

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron a todos en sus lugares. Neville le sonrio y se hizo camino hasra sentarse con Luna, quien claramente le había guardado un asiento. Hermione miro alrededor hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la de Draco, estos estaban oscuros y casi retándola. Suspiro a la vez que se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los otros de octavo años, excepto Draco y Theo, se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Blaise estaba cómodamente ubicado en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ginny Weasley a quien sabia que conocía por el Quidditch.

Tracey Davis estaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff bastante tranquila, mientras Daphne Greengrass estaba con su hermana en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Sonriendole a unos cuentos estudiantes que querían captar su atención, Hermione camino lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en medio de Theo y Draco.

\- ¿Por qué no se sentaron en otro lugar? – les pregunto por lo bajo mientras Theo le servia jugo de calabaza y Draco le pasaba una servilleta.

\- Nos gusta nuestra mesa. – dijo Theo con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No, sabias que me sentaría contigo asi que te quedaste aquí para hacerme sentar entre serpientes. – Theo gruño, pero no parecía arrepentido.

\- Eso también. ¿Qué quería McGonagall? – Hermione se sonrojo y luego comenzó a susurrar

\- Saber si lo del compromiso era verdad. Luego me dijo que Madam Pomfrey estaba disponible para lo que necesitara. – Lo miro largamente buscando que entendiera a que se refería, simplemente porque estaba muy impactada de haber tenido que tener esa conversación con su profesora y ahora directora, asi que quería compartir con su hermano su sentimiento de incomodidad.

Theo se puso serio, y miro a Draco quien estaba observándolo de manera curiosa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja. – Theo acerco a una sonriente Hermione a él.

\- Nada. – Hermione rio con ganas y se alejó de su hermano.

\- Para ya, Theo. No la necesito de todas formas. Aprendí a hacer el hechizo por mi cuenta en cuarto año. – Theo escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – la chica levanto una ceja y agito su varita, limpiando lo que había hecho su hermano mientras todos los observaban curiosos.

\- Theo, Pomfrey le enseña el hechizo a cada chica cuando comienzan a menstruar. – le susurro antes de besarlo en la mejilla. – Deja de ser un idiota. – aun con el ceño fruncido asintió, mientras Draco les daba una mirada interrogativa.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Hermione fue quien respondió.

\- Nada. ¿Por qué no te sentaste en otro lugar? – Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Me siento donde tu te sientes. – la chica suspiró.

\- ¿Es eso absolutamente necesario? – Draco le dio un corto asentimiento y dijo

\- De hecho, sí. – Theo rodo lo ojos, pero no argumento nada y Hermione simplemente suspiro mientras observaba a la directora abrirse camino en el Gran Comedor con los de primer año.

Hermione observo como la primera pequeña niña era seleccionada en Hufflepuff. Aplaudio mientras veía a la pequeña niña correr hasta su mesa, luciendo aliviada. Cuando la primera niña fue seleccionada en Slytherin esta se congelo, su rostro poniendose mortalmente blanco.

Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo el resto del salón se sumió en un incómodo silencio y por eso se puso de pie y aplaudió, haciendo que Theo hiciera lo mismo. El chico lo hizo y cuando Draco se puso de pie el resto de los Slytherin lo hicieron con él. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Pansy Parkinson llegó hasta la pequeña niña y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta la mesa, susurrándole al oído en el camino. La niña se sento y McGonagall asintio, buscando con su mirada a Hermione. La chica entendio que le estaba dando las gracias y le asintio de vuelta con una sonrisa.

Dos más de primer año fueron seleccionados en Slytherin, ambas niñas, que lucían aterrorizadas hasta que Pansy le hizo platica. El ultimo chico en ser seleccionado fue a Slytherin y Theo se puso de pie para buscarlo, sentándolo junto a él y Hermione en la mesa.

Hermione le sonrió amablemente, pero él seguía luciendo atemorizado. Suspirando le dijo al niño

\- Ve a averiguar que Pansy les dijo a las niñas. Ellas se calmaron luego de que hablara con ellas. – Theo asintio y se puso de pie para hablar con Pansy, quien lucía sorprendida y que luego se acercó a buscar el pequeño niño. Fue hablando con él mientras caminaban para unirse con las niñas. Ahora el pequeño estaba sonriendo y mirando alrededor con alegría. Con seguridad, cuando el niño se hubo sentado, se veía muy orgulloso. Theo gruño, bastante molesto.

\- ¿Cómo demonios puede hacer eso? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué importa? Lo importante es que funcione. – Theo suspiro y se tranquilizó, sirviéndole a Hermione antes de servirse a sí mismo. Se giro para ver a Draco observando a Theo quien se veía un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo siento compañero. – dijo. Hermione se rio.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – Draco no le contesto, pero le paso un dulce. Ella le dio las gracias y comió su comida decidiendo que nunca iba a entender a los hombres, especialmente los hombres de Slytherin.

Cuando llego el momento de dejar el Gran Comedor, corrió hasta Ginny quien le sonrió.

\- Vi que fuiste arrastrada al nido de serpientes. ¿Eres una Slytherin ahora? Blaise nos dijo que ustedes pueden cambiar sus casas. – Hermione se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, voy a seguir en Gryffindor. ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo Blaise que va a cambiar de casa? – Ginny se carcajeo.

\- No. Me estaba diciendo como va a ganarme en Quidditch. – Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Espera. ¿Podrán jugar? O sea, son de octavo año; no parece justo. – Ginny le dedico una sonrisa.

\- No, no pueden. Pero pueden entrenar a los otros jugadores si quieren. –

Hermione asintio a la vez que enlazaba su brazo con el de Ginny para caminar. Ginny había sido nombrada Premio Anual así que podría compartir dormitorio con Hermione y los otros tres chicos de Gryffindor.

\- Amadora de serpientes. – la cabeza de Hermione se giró, alejándose de la conversación que mantenía con Ginny, para ver quien había hablado. Ginny entrecerró los ojos molesta.

\- Imbécil. – le dijo a la vez que movía a Hermione a un lado. – Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estaba hablándome a mí? – Ginny gruño molesta.

\- Sí. No pasó desapercibido para nadie que te sentaste con Theo. – la castaña se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mi hermano. – Ginny suspiro.

\- Lo que significa que tienes a un mortífago como padre, Hermione. – la chica se detuvo y miro a la pelirroja con los ojos ensanchados.

\- Oh, no había pensado en eso. – Ginny sacudió la cabeza, triste.

\- Draco estuvo toda la cena mirándote, y eso tampoco va a pasar desapercibido. El Príncipe de Slytherin está colado por ti. – Hermione suspiro y sacudió la cabeza

\- Estas siendo ridícula, Ginny. Él no está colado por mí. – la pelirroja sonrió.

\- Claro, y por eso están comprometidos. Neville me lo dijo. – Hermione gruño frustrada.

\- No "comprometidos". Hay un acuerdo basado en un estúpido hechizo que vamos a absolver tan pronto como podamos. – Ginny se rio.

\- Claro, Hermione. Me gustaría que me explicaras porque tuve que escuchar sobre el compromiso de mi amiga por Neville y no por ella. – Hermione se sonrojo y escondió la cabeza mientras pasaban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Obviamente tenía una explicación que dar.

\- Pues, todo empezó por un montón de vino…

 **oOoOoOoOoO**

Nota de la Autora:

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Por favor lean y dejen un review. Gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Hay muchas reglas sobre este "compromiso" que van a ir descubriendo. No han sido reveladas por una razón, y como tu…Hermione es muy curiosa.

Siguiente: El Primer Día.

 **oOoOoOoOoO**

 _Nota de la Traductora:_

 _¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí tienen el capítulo que tanto esperaban._

 _Ahora, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Yo estoy bien, cerca de mudarme a otro país._

 _Hoy tengo un poquito de tiempo así que hablare un poquito más de lo normal._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Yo la verdad amo a todos los Slytherin, porque son una ternurita._

 ** _(La canción y las letras que aparecen siempre al principio del capítulo son establecidos por la autora original)_**

 _Ya saben cómo funciona esto, lean y dejen un Review, que, aunque no responda siempre leo y aprecio. ¡Me motivan! Son las mejores lectoras de todo el Fandom._

 _Ahora, quiero aprovechar el espacio para recomendar las historias de Eishel Panekos, ¡son fabulosas!_

 _CJRed: Thanks for this opportunitty to translate your story. People enjoy it too much._

 _Por último, les dejo el pedazo de una historia que tengo en mente desarrollar. Es una Hansy (HarryXPansy) :_

 ** _"_** ** _Dolía, dolía como la mierda. Voldemort murió, entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto? No puedo ver más que oscuridad y el ambiente huele a muerte. Se escuchan a lo lejos los gemidos de dolor de lo que supongo son otros cautivos, y yo estoy aquí solo, esperando escuchar algo que me diga qué demonios está pasando. ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? ¿Qué paso con Ginny, con Malfoy?_**

 ** _Todo era miseria y lo único que esperaba era que la muerte me alcanzara…hasta que escuché que la reja de la celda se abría y pasos apresurados se acercaban a mí. Fue entonces que abrí lo ojos y conocí el color de la esperanza."_**


	7. Cuidado con lo que Dices

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni esta historia me pertenecen. Los personajes y lugares son todos de Jotaká y la historia es de la bella **CJRed**. Esta es una traducción autorizada.

La música es la musa:

Canción para este capítulo: _Sweet Escape, Gwen Stafani_

Letra: _"If I could escape, and recreate a place as my own world."_

Propuesta Accidental.

Capítulo 7

 **Cuidado con lo que dices**

 **\…/**

Al otro día, cuando bajo a desayunar, tres estudiantes -todos de Gryffindor- la llamaron por nombres hirientes mientras pasaban por su lado. Hermione simplemente decidió ignorarlos, pero cuando se sentó con Theo en la mesa de Slytherin y un Raveclaw la llamo "Puta de los mortífagos", supo que ignorar eso no era una opción. Antes de que Theo pudiera decir algo, se puso de pie y le dijo con voz fría.

\- ¿Podrías repetir eso? – el chico se sonrojo un poco y le dijo alto

\- ¡Eres una puta de los mortífagos! – se escucharon jadeos alrededor del Gran Comedor y Hermione observó como Ginny se ponía de pie y la detuvo con una mano.

\- No te puedo hechizar. Como sea, me hare cargo de que entiendas que lenguaje como ese no es aceptable. – sacudió su varita y de la boca del chico comenzaron a salir bombas de jabón. El amigo del chico la miro molesto.

\- Dijiste que no podías hechizarnos. – Hermione se sentó, luciendo aburrida.

\- Es un encantamiento, no un hechizo. – Theo contuvo la risa y Hermione se giró para sonreírle. El chico le guiño el ojo y le paso una copa con jugo de calabaza.

\- Bien hecho, hermanita. – ella le devolvió el guiño y tomo de su jugo, observando como el chico salía corriendo a la mesa de Ravenclaw para que sus compañeros pudieran revertir el encantamiento. Miró la mesa de los profesores y observó que McGonagall parecía furiosa, pero no con ella, sino con los dos Ravenclaw. Cuando finalmente poso su mirada en Hermione, le asintió una vez, dejándole saber que aprobaba lo que había hecho. Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa y volvió a escuchar a Theo quejarse sobre su horario.

Draco apareció y se sentó junto a ella quien le sonrió y le paso una taza de té.

\- ¿Azúcar? ¿Crema? – Draco sacudió la cabeza y tomo la taza que ella le ofrecía, gruñendo cuando la luz del sol que se asomaba por la ventana llegó a su mesa.

\- Es malditamente temprano. – Hermione se rio y tomo su propio té.

\- ¿No eres una persona mañanera? – Draco volvió a gruñir y luego levanto la mirada, escaneando el salón antes de decir

\- ¿Por qué esta Ravenclaw gritándonos hoy? – Theo sonrió de medio lado

\- Hermione encanto una de sus bocas para que fuera lavada con jabón. – los ojos de Draco se ensancharon y la miraron.

\- ¿Por qué? – Hermione suspiro, dándole una mirada significativa a Theo.

\- Su boca estaba sucia. – Theo gruñó, pero miro hacia otro lado y Draco se enderezo en su asiento, mucho más despierto de repente.

\- Hermione, ¿Por qué y cómo estaba su boca sucia? – ella le sonrió y le dijo

\- ¿Tostada? – justo en ese momento, un chico de sexto año hablo por ella.

\- Ese chico con el cabello rubio en medio de la mesa de Ravenclaw la llamo "puta de mortífagos". – Draco se puso de pie.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – Hermione lo halo por la túnica, tratando de hacerlo sentar.

\- ¡Malfoy! Maldita sea, Draco, siéntate. – él le hizo caso y se sentó, pero su respiración era pesada y viro su té. Hermione limpió y le paso otra taza.

\- Puedo manejar eso. ¿Podemos seguir con nuestro desayuno ahora? – Draco estaba murmurando por lo bajo, así que miro a Theo. Su hermano suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es una cosa sobre el honor, Hermione. – ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Theo, ese "honor" sin sentido del que hablas fue el que me envió a vivir con muggles en primer lugar.

\- No es lo mismo, Hermione.

Draco estuvo todo el desayuno fulminando y matando a la mesa de Ravenclaw con la mirada.

Ginny llego hasta ellos, su rostro sonrojado.

\- Iba a bajarles puntos y maldecirlos, pero creo que tu manera de hacerlo funcionó mejor. – le dijo en un fiero suspiro. Hermione asintió y luego suspiró.

\- No podemos maldecirlos, pero tenemos permitido usar encantamientos, así que pensé que un Scourgify podría funcionar. – Neville llego hasta ellos con su rostro denotando furia y un brazo alrededor de Luna.

\- Lo que hicieron no estuvo bien, Hermione. – ella solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Iba a suceder de todas formas. Simplemente trata de ignorarlos.

\- Creo que Hermione tiene razón. Deberíamos ignorarlos. Es lo que yo hago. – dijo Luna soñadoramente. Hermione le sonrió a la chica y les dedico a Neville y Ginny una mirada de advertencia.

\- Puedo controlarlo, chicos. – la cara de Ginny seguía contraída por la rabia, pero asintió

\- ¿Cómo te están tratando las serpientes? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien. Pero ya no soy una sangre sucia, ¿o sí?

\- No digas esa palabra, Hermione. – dijo Ginny.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Ginny le devolvió el suspiro y se fue hacia su clase de Transformaciones.

\\.../

Las primeras semanas del curso pasaron de manera rápida. Hermione estaba sumida en todo el trabajo que les daban y también tenía que tratar con su nuevo hermano que demandaba demasiada atención. Considerando que ninguno de los dos tenía otra familia, ella asumía que él estaba tan solo como ella y no lo hacía retirarse cuando se aparecía en su sala común o cuando era su sombra en la biblioteca y le hacía tener sus comidas con él.

Los insultos continuaron, a pesar de que todos eran mucho menos intensos que la vez que el Ravenclaw la llamó "puta". Hermione los ignoraba e incluso encontraba algunos de ellos chistosos. Como sea, normalmente nunca le dedicaban ningún insulto a la cara. Nunca sobrevivieran una guerra de insultos ingeniosos contra Hermione.

Estaba en la biblioteca cuando un Hufflepuff hizo un comentario algo rudo sobre su padre. Hermione le preguntó dulcemente a la chica a cuál de los padres se refería: el que la abandonó y nunca conoció o al que tuvo que borrarle la memoria para mantenerlo a salvo.

La Hufflepuff tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse y lucir un poco incomoda antes de huir. Theo, que la acompañaba, sonrió, ahora la dejaba manejar cosas de este tipo. Después de todo, lo hacía con mucho estilo.

\- La chica estará llorando en su almohada esta noche. – le dijo, levantando la vista de su ensayo de pociones. Hermione gruñó y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si estas tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, estas perdiendo tu tiempo y el mío. – Theo le gruñó de regreso e hizo a un lado su ensayo.

\- Sí, lo sé. Muy Slytherin de tu parte comportarte de esa forma, hermanita. – ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Deje de sentirme culpable cuando me llamaron puta. Si quieren jugar este juego conmigo, es mejor que estén preparados para las consecuencias. – sacudió una mano para descartar el tema. – Así que dime, ¿Cómo van las prácticas de Quidditch? – su hermano sonrió.

\- Bien, tenemos muy buen equipo este año. Vas a apoyarnos cuando juguemos contra Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? – Hermione suspiro, resignada a su destino.

\- Sí, querido hermano, lo haré. Pero estarás por tu cuenta cuando se enfrenten a Gryffindor. – Theo aceptó y enrollo el pergamino donde había escrito su ensayo.

\- Me voy a dormir. ¿Te escolto hasta tu torre? – Hermione miro su libro y gimió.

\- No, estaré aquí por lo menos otra hora o dos más. – Theo sacudió la cabeza y respondió

\- Bien, alguien pasara por ti a la media noche.

Hermione no argumentó. Theo había decidido que no era seguro para ella caminar por el castillo sola desde que casi fue hechizada por un estudiante la primera semana. Hermione no tenía la energía para discutir con él sobre eso, así que había aceptado. Desde entonces uno de los tres chicos de octavo año de Slytherin la acompañaban de vuelta a su torre desde la biblioteca. Usualmente era Theo, pero algunas veces había sido Zabini y unas pocas más había sido Draco.

Ella no creía que fuera necesario y usualmente trataba de disuadirles, pero últimamente deseaba que fuera Draco quien llegara. Estaba realmente sorprendida de descubrir que encontraba a Draco fascinante. Tenía modales impecables, era educado y siempre la hacia reír sin importar cuan cansada o estresada estuviera.

La noche anterior, él la había escoltado de vuelta y ella había quedado casi sin aliento cuando había puesto su mano en su espalda baja mientras se movían para evitar la última trampa que había puesto Peeves en un corredor.

Cada día tenía sus comidas sentada a su lado y estaba comenzando a pensar que el chico utilizo un hechizo con ella. Siempre sabia donde se sentaba y se sentía ansiosa si él llegaba tarde.

Él era muy cuidadoso alrededor suyo en público. Nunca la tocaba, estaba a solas con ella e incluso no le hablaba si no estaban en grupo. Eso la molestaba, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

Justo a la media noche, se giró para ver a Draco entrando a la biblioteca con su máscara de tranquilidad. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes. – él se encogió de hombros y le quitó la mochila de las manos, haciéndole gestos para que caminara tras él.

\- Mantén tu varita afuera, en el camino me cruce con algunos de séptimo curso. – Hermione frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le decía, notando que él tenía su varita afuera también, sosteniéndola flojamente en su mano izquierda. Se mantuvo cerca de ella mientras recorrían los pasillos para llegar al retrato que custodiaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No se encontraron a nadie en el camino y ella se dio el placer de suspirar con alivio mientras tomaba su mochila y le sonreía. Él la estaba observando de cerca. De repente, paso un dedo por debajo de sus ojos.

\- No estas durmiendo lo suficiente, Granger. – le dijo suavemente. Ella suspiró, era desesperante para ella que casi nunca la llamara por su nombre de pila. Pero cuando lo hacía, la sensación era increíble. No era como si ella no suspirara cuando él la llamaba "Granger" con su sexy y suave voz. Como sea, aún estaba delineando los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y ella le dedico un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y luego dijo

\- Pesadillas. – Draco la miro, sus ojos ensanchándose y luego asintió, hablando con un tono calmado.

\- Yo también las tengo, siempre la misma. – Hermione cerró los ojos.

\- Las…las mías cambian, pero el miedo es el mismo. ¿Sobre qué son las tuyas? – Él la miró y se sonrojo un poco antes de alejarse un paso y decir

\- Tú, siendo torturado en mi casa y yo sin poder detenerlo.

La boca de Hermione se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se giró y se deslizó escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras. Se giro y se encontró a la Dama Gorda dándole una larga mirada. Finalmente, la vieja mujer le dijo

\- Ese joven está muy interesado en usted, Srta. Granger.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y dijo la contraseña para luego correr hasta su habitación.

\…./

Nota Traductora:

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Yo estoy bastante bien, luchando con la vida universitaria como si la misma fuera Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Bueno, aquí les entrego un nuevo e interesante capitulo. Hermione comienza a tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a Draco y hasta la Dama Gorda se dio cuenta de que algo está pasando. Con cada capítulo nos acercamos más a lo interesante y poco a poco se va a ir explicando todo, lo prometo._

 _Bueno, a quienes me siguen en mi página en Facebook_ _ **"SlyPrincess07"**_ _, posiblemente leyeron que escribí que durante todo el mes de diciembre estaré actualizando al menos una vez todas mis historias. El turno de este fic llegó hoy así que no prometo nada. (Aunque si sus reviews son buenos puede que regrese con una actualización más). Sus opiniones, buenas o malas, son el combustible que me motiva a seguir traduciendo y no tirarlo todo por la borda. Porque, ¿de qué vale escribir si las palabras no llegan a nadie?_

 _Gracias por cada review, follow y favorito que han dedicado a esta historia, son todas un amor._

 _Como siempre un beso a mis chicas del Team Dramione en WA._

 _¡Oh! Antes que se me olvide, siempre hago una recomendación en mis notas y hoy le toca a…Pislib Nott. Sus historias son todas de slash (relacion chico/chico) y sus personajes principales casi siempre son Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley. Gracias a ella le he tomado cariño a estos dos como algo más que amigos y es posible que me anime a escribir algo sobre ellos. Aunque prometo que antes voy a actualizar lo que tengo en progreso, jaja._

 _Ahora si me despido bellezas._

 _¡Espero sus reacciones sobre el capi!_

 _Un beso,_

 _Nat._


	8. Verde y Plata

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni esta historia me pertenecen. La historia es de **CJRed** y los personajes de Jotaká. Esta es una traducción autorizada.

La música es la musa:

Canción para este capítulo: _Haven't Met You Yet, Michael Buble_

Letra: _And baby your love is going to change me._

Propuesta Accidental

Capítulo 8

Green and Silver (Verde y Plata)

El primer juego de Quidditch fue Hufflepuff versus Slytherin y Hermione se rio cuando se levantó y se encontró con que alguien le había enviado una canasta llena de ropa con los colores de Slytherin.

Se puso su bufanda y metió los guantes verdes en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras se combinaba un sombrero para el invierno también verde. Incluso había una sábana verde y plata para mantenerla caliente y una hermosa capa de inverno verde oscuro.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor para el desayuno Theo comenzó a aplaudir y ella solo lo beso en la mejilla.

\- Te quedo bien eso de enviar toda esa ropa, pero no creas que vestiré tus colores cuando jueguen contra Gryffindor, seas mi hermano o no. – Theo asintio y luego dijo

\- Yo no envié eso, Mione. – ella lo miro con sorpresa y luego se giró para ver a Draco sentándose a su lado y diciendo

\- Fui yo. – Hermione se sonrojo y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja

\- Oh, bueno, gracias. – Draco asintió y le sirvió jugo de calabaza mientras hablaba con Theo sobre las condiciones del juego. – Ginny llego hasta ellos vistiendo también una bufanda verde y plata y se sentó con ellos con una sonrisa en la cara

\- ¿Puedo ver que también te enviaron una a ti? Zabini es un imbécil. Va a morirse cuando vea que realmente me la puse. ¿Te envió Theo la tuya? – Hermione sabía que se había sonrojado cuando respondió

\- Draco, aparentemente. – los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon y se giró hacia Draco para decir

\- Oh, buena esa, Malfoy. – Draco rodó los ojos al tiempo que Zabini se acercaba a ellos.

\- Bueno, Weasley, me gusta cómo se te ve la bufanda. – Ginny resoplo y se hizo a un lado para que el chico pudiera sentarse.

\- Me veo brillante en verde. – dijo simplemente, tomando una copa de jugo de calabaza que un Slytherin de sexto año le había servido.

El chico se sonrojo cuando Ginny le guiñó el ojo.

\- Creo que las serpientes tienen los mejores modales en la mesa. ¿Lo habías notado, Hermione? ¿Imaginas a Ronald sirviéndonos jugo cuando nos sentamos? – Hermione se rio mientras Ginny sacudía la cabeza, seria. - ¡Eso nunca pasará! – Zabini dijo algo probablemente subido de tono y comenzó a servirle el desayuno a Ginny.

\- Aquí serás tratada como la reina que eres, amor. – la sonrisa de Ginny era resplandeciente mientras ponía una servilleta en su regazo.

\- Me sentare aquí el resto del curso solo para comprobar esa teoría, Zabini. - Sus ojos se clavaron en ella antes de volverse para admirar a Hermione.

\- Ah, ahora naciste para vestirte de verde, cariño. - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, muy acostumbrada a los elogios exagerados de Zabini. Draco lo miró molesto, pero por lo demás lo ignoró también.

 **OooOoooOoO**

Caminando hacia el juego, tomada del brazo de Ginny, iban riendo cuando una maldición les paso justo por encima de la cabeza.

Hermione, acostumbrada a luchar por su vida, reaccionó sin pensar, convocando un hechizo protector tan fuerte que hizo que la maldición rebotara y golpeara al Ravenclaw que la envió en la cara. Ginny comenzó a gritar enojada.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Te das cuenta de que pudimos haberte herido seriamente? ¡Peleamos una maldita guerra, maldito imbécil! Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw por tremenda estupidez y la próxima vez asegúrate de maldecir a alguien que no haya luchado por su vida. – Hermione estaba temblando mientras Ginny la alejaba del chico.

\- Yo…no quería hacer el hechizo protector tan fuerte. – dijo mientras temblaba más fuerte. Ginny estaba tan roja como su cabello del enojo.

\- Hablare con McGonagall sobre esto. Deberías poder maldecirlos también. – Hermione no paraba de temblar mientras llegaban a las gradas, moviéndose hasta la sección de Slytherin. Ginny le paso a Hermione a Draco, su rostro aun denotando furia.

\- Un idiota de cuarto año intento maldecirla y el hechizo rebotó en el campo de protección que ella creo y lo golpeó en medio de su estúpida cara. Tengo que decirle a McGonagall.

Draco tomó a Hermione y la arrullo en sus brazos, su rostro contorsionándose con ira. Pero no habló, en su lugar la sostuvo entre sus brazos e hizo señas a Theo, que estaba en el campo hablando con el capitán. Theo solo tuvo que darle una mirada al pálido rostro de su hermana y su figura tambaleante para subir corriendo a las gradas.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

Draco sabía que su voz era débil, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Alguien de cuarto año trato de maldecirla. Ella convocó un hechizo de protección y la maldición rebotó, golpeando al chico en la cara. – Theo miró a Draco, sus ojos ensanchados.

\- Mierda. ¿Va a vivir? – Draco bufó

\- Espero que no. – Theo suspiró y se sentó, arrastrando a su hermano con él.

\- Bueno, ella se sentirá malditamente culpable si lo mata. – su cara se contrajo de coraje. – Hablare con la directora; esto se está saliendo de control. – Ginny apareció en ese momento.

\- Ya lo hice yo, imbéciles. McGonagall dijo que podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana si estamos siendo atacados, ya sea verbalmente o con magia. Esta realmente molesta. Le quitó diez puntos más a Ravenclaw. – Theo gruñó y empujó a Ginny junto a su hermana. Draco observo como la comadreja fruncía el ceño observando a su mejor amiga.

\- Vamos Hermione. No fue tu culpa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tenias tu varita en la mano. – Hermione continuaba temblando cuando dijo

\- No la tenía. Aún está en mi capa. Simplemente pensé el hechizo y salió. – Theo jadeo a la misma vez que Draco.

\- Mierda, hermanita. ¿Sin varita, magia no verbal? No sabía que podías hacer eso. – Ginny lucia realmente sorprendida.

\- Wow, mamá puede hacer algunos hechizos de esos, pero solo del cuidado del hogar. Quiero decir…ese es un poder muy fuerte, Mione. – Hermione les dedico una sonrisa débil.

\- Tuve que comenzar a practicar cuando Harry y yo tuvimos que compartir una varita. El hechizo protector fue lo primero que perfeccioné.

\- Jodidamente brillante. – dijo Theo. Draco frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Sí, ella era jodidamente brillante. La sostuvo más cerca de si y luego la soltó para que pudiera ver el partido con Ginny.

 **OoooOooOo**

Mas tarde esa noche, Draco estaba sentado en su cama mirando un anillo de oro con diamantes incrustados que había traído para Hermione. Observo como Theo entro a la habitación.

\- Odiara eso, lo sabes. Ella no querrá alguna antigüedad de los Malfoy y no le gustaran esas piedras rojas. Le recuerdan la sangre. – Draco bufó y devolvió el anillo al lugar donde lo tenía guardado.

\- Lo sé. Le daré un anillo preparado especialmente para ella. – Theo lo observó con curiosidad.

\- Oh, ¿sí? – Draco asintio.

\- Algo con hechizos protectores, creo. – su amigo gruño.

\- Hermione puede hacer hechizos no verbales y magia sin varita. No creo que necesite más ninguna protección, amigo. – Draco gruño a mirando a la pared.

\- Bueno, yo digo que la necesita. Esta es la segunda vez que un estúpido intenta maldecirla. – Theo asintió.

\- Lo sé. Hablé con McGonagall después de la cena. Me confirmó lo que Ginny dijo, somo libres de defendernos contra los ataques, incluyendo los verbales. Me dijo que te dejara saber que estaba impresionada con la calma que habías tomado todo, pero que, si algún otro imbécil se atrevía a llamar "puta" a Hermione, esperaba que nos hiciéramos cargo de ello. – Theo sonrió y añadió en voz baja. – Hacernos cargo de ello como un buen Slytherin lo haría, lo que significa que ella no sabrá nada al respecto. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. – Draco sacudió la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso? – Theo asintió y saco una snitch de su bolsillo para jugar con ella.

\- Sip, y voy a tomar su palabra y actuar. ¿Tienes tu lista de los pendejos que la han insultado? – Draco asintió, recostándose en su cama.

\- Por supuesto que la tengo.

\- Bien. ¿A por quienes vamos primero? – Draco le dedico una sonrisa por demás malvada.

\- Creo que deberíamos comenzar por Ravenclaw.

 _Nota de la Autora:_

 _Todos tienen un pequeño lado Slytherin…incluso Minerva._

 _¿Hacerse cargo como un Slytherin haría? Ahora es que va a comenzar la diversión._

 _N/T: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Yo debería estar escribiendo un ensayo de admisión para una universidad en Estados Unidos, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí escribiendo esta nota. Ya sé que dije que posiblemente no iba a actualizar más esta historia hasta el 2018, pero tanta gente me ha dedicado lindas palabras que no puedo negarles un poco más de esta bella historia. Así que…no será solo un capítulo la actualización, sino que serán 2…para que disfruten mucho, mucho. Realmente espero que los disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo._

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	9. La Venganza es Dulce

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.** **Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de la linda CJ Red que me dio su autorización para traducir esta historia.**

 _La música es mi musa:_ _  
_ _Canción para este capítulo:_ ** _Feel Again, OneRepublic_** ** _  
_** _Letra:_ **** ** _But with you, I feel again._** ** _Yeah with you, I can feel again._**

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 9**  
 **Revenge Is Sweet (La Venganza es Dulce)**

 **Al otro día, Hermione se sentó para cenar y miro alrededor con sorpresa. La mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba vacía.**

 **-** **¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó con curiosidad. Su hermano la miró con inocencia.**

 **-** **Estamos aquí, amor. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió a observar la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

 **-** **Por lo menos la mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw esta vacía. – dijo en un susurro, mirando de un lado a otro la mesa. Draco gruño y le pasó un poco de jugo.**

 **-** **Hmm, que interesante eso. – dijo inocentemente también. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero el simplemente le sonrió y le paso un plato con comida.**

 **-** **Llegaras tarde, será mejor que comas rápido. ¿No tienes algún grupo de estudio esta noche con Ginny? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse a hablar con otro chico de Slytherin cuyo nombre no podía recordar. Hermione quería presionar más sobre el asunto, pero él tenía razón, iba a llegar tarde, así que tomando el tenedor comió lo más rápido que pudo.**

 **Al otro día, en el almuerzo, un gran grupo de Hufflepuff's estaban ausentes. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon mientras se sentaba en la mesa.**

 **-** **Theodore. – dijo suavemente.**

 **-** **¿Si, hermana favorita? – le contesto el sonriendo.**

 **-** **¿Qué hiciste? – el chico la miro escandalizado y adoptó un tono de sufrimiento.**

\- **¿A qué te refieres? – ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró hacia Draco que estaba sentándose en ese momento. Ella sabía que tenía que ser él porque era el único que se sentaba con ella además de Theo.**

\- Draco, ¿Qué hiciste? – Él puso una mano dramáticamente en su corazón, luciendo herido, antes de sonreírle.

\- Estoy aquí. ¿Como pude haber hecho algo? – ella suspiro hastiada y miro a Zabini que estaba sentado frente a ella, luciendo tan inocente como los otros.

\- No hice nada. – le dijo en un tono aburrido. Hermione se puso de pie, llevándose con ella el sándwich.

\- Bien. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. – Theo suspiró, tomando su sándwich también.

\- La llevaré. – dijo débilmente. Hermione le dedicó una mirada endemoniada.

\- No necesito que me lleves a la maldita biblioteca. ¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma!

Tomo fuertemente su mochila y salió hecha un basilisco. Sabía que esta sobre actuando, pero odiaba que le guardaran secretos. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. Todo Hufflepuff que la había insultado en el último mes y medio había desaparecido.

 **OooOOoOOoO**

 **Draco la vio salir hecha un basilisco con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras Zabini preguntaba**

 **-** **¿Está en esos días del mes? – Theo se ahogó con la comida y lo fulminó con la mirada. Zabini comenzó a reírse, pero se detuvo cuando Ginny Weasley se sentó con ellos, fulminándolos a todos con la mirada.**

 **-** **Si hicieron lo que yo creo y no me involucraron en el asunto voy a maldecirlos hasta el olvido. – Draco le sonrió.**

 **-** **Los bastardos de tu casa son los siguientes. – Ginny se recostó en la mesa, su rostro lleno de alegría.**

 **-** **¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Theo suspiro y luego le sonrió.**

 **-** **Creo que las pastillas vomitivas deberían hacer el trabajo otra vez. De esa forma seria fácil culpar a algún virus que este regándose por las salas comunes. Ya les dimos las pastillas para la fiebre. – La sonrisa de Ginny era amplia.**

 **-** **¡Brillante! ¿En que las convirtieron para que las tomaran? – Draco se encogió de hombros.**

 **-** **Le dijimos a nuestros elfos que las pusieran en sus copas…siendo invisibles, por supuesto. – Ginny lucia enormemente sorprendida.**

 **-** **Eso es simplemente ruin. Déjame ver la lista, así puedo añadir a alguien que aún no tengan. – Draco miró a Theo, quien asintió, entonces le paso la lista. – Ginny sonrió malvadamente y saco pluma y tinta para añadir cinco nombres más.**

 **-** **Olvidaron tres águilas y dos puffs. Atáquenlos mañana para así confundirlos. – Theo soltó una carcajada.**

 **-** **Hecho.**

 **Al otro día se pudo ver que alrededor de 30 estudiantes tuvieron que salir corriendo de sus clases por malestar estomacal. Aunque la mayoría de ellos eran Gryffindor, algunos de otras casas también estaban incluidos. La única casa que parecía no estar afectada era Slytherin. Cuando les preguntaron, simplemente se encogieron de hombros y dijeron que posiblemente se debía a su perfecta salud. Después de todo, ellos tampoco habían tenido fiebre esa semana. ¿Quizás estaba pasando algo alrededor de las otras salas comunes?**

 **La directora envió a los elfos a limpiar a cabalidad las salas comunes e intentó mostrar el mayor enojo posible. Como sea, teniendo una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando, no encontraba una forma de intervenir.**

 **OooOooOooO**

 **Desde ese momento, cosas extrañas le pasaban a cualquiera que fuera rudo con Hermione. El Ejercito de Dumbledore se pasaba información por medio de sus monedas. Usualmente, en un simple cambio de clase, el problema se resolvía de una manera muy Slytherin. Draco se tomó el tiempo de explicarle la situación a Neville. Viniendo de una familia sangre pura, el chico entendía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Ginny les aseguró a todos que McGonagall iba a hacerse de la vista larga siempre y cuando nadie resultara gravemente herido. Theo les dijo que la directora quería que lo manejaran lo más calladamente posible. Todos asintieron sonrientes y Michael Corner tenía monedas hechas para los chicos de Slytherin de octavo año.**

 **Al principio, las monedas se calentaban por lo menos tres o cuatro veces entre clases. Después de pasada una semana, bajo notablemente a una vez o dos y después de dos semanas era una vez a la semana, si acaso.**

 **Si Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no dijo nada. Madam Pomfrey finalmente había exigido saber que le estaba pasando a sus estudiantes, pero después de una pequeña conversación con Draco, quien uso su encanto Malfoy a su favor y el hecho de que a Poppy siempre le había agradado Hermione, la enfermera comenzó a despachar a los estudiantes de su enfermería, si el hechizo que utilizaban en ellos no era grave. De hecho, la enfermera paso un buen rato diciéndoles que necesitaban comenzar a trabajar con sus compañeros de casa para encontrar un contra hechizo.**

 **Minerva había asentido y sonreído cuando había escuchado a la enfermera contarle aquello.**

 **-** **Estoy de acuerdo, Poppy. Esta es una buena lección practica para ellos. – luego susurró. - ¿No son los estudiantes más jóvenes, verdad? – Poppy lucia ofendida.**

 **-** **Por supuesto que no, Minerva. Son todos de cuarto año para arriba. – La sonrisa de Minerva era resplandeciente.**

 **-** **Bien. Sigue adelante, entonces.**

 **Una vez los estudiantes descubrieron que Madam Pomfrey no los iba a ayudar si eran hechizados, los ataques contra Hermione cesaron.**

 **OoOoOooO**

Neville había convertido, sin duda, la Sala de los Menesteres en el santuario de los estudiantes de octavo año, justo como Hermione lo había predicho, y el primer día que ninguna de las monedas ardió con el nombre de alguien que haya insultado a Hermione, hizo una fiesta en la sala, invitando a todos los Slytherin.

Nadie le dijo a Hermione que estaban celebrando y ella estaba tan emocionada de ver a su hermano y amigos siendo aceptados por sus amigos que realmente no le importó porque estaban todos tan felices. Aunque las tres chicas de Slytherin estaban bastante tímidas, les sonreían a todos y se unían a las conversaciones de los demás.

Theo le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, dándole un trago a su whiskey de fuego.

\- ¿Me están traicionando mis ojos? ¿Está mi hermana, la empollona sabelotodo, tomando en la escuela? – Hermione bufó detrás de su bebida y rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, cállate Theo. A veces rompo las reglas, ¿sabes? – Draco se sentó a su lado en el sofá y bufó

\- No, no lo haces Granger. – Hermione estaba a punto de defenderse cuando Ginny se les unió y dijo con voz divertida.

\- No la conocen bien si piensan eso. Mione rompe las reglas todo el tiempo, de verdad, solo necesita una buena razón para hacerlo. – Theo los miró, luciendo intrigado.

\- Cuéntanos. – Hermione gimió

\- ¿Podemos _no_ hacer esto? – le preguntó a Ginny en tono suplicante. Zabini llegó

\- ¿Que estamos haciendo? – Draco sonrió

\- La chica comadreja estaba a punto de contarnos de cuantas maneras Hermione ha roto las reglas. – Neville se sentó, poniendo a Luna sobre sus rodillas y sonriendo.

\- El tiempo no es suficiente para hacer eso. ¿O sí? – Hermione se sonrojó y fulminó a Ginny con la mirada, quien comenzó a reír y unió sus manos al nivel de su barbilla.

\- Veamos… ¿por dónde debo empezar? – Neville fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal sobre primer año y el trol? – Hermione gimió y se hundió en su silla, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo mientras Neville le contaba a todos acerca su pelea con el trol en primer año. Para el final de la noche, los Slytherin que estaban en el salón la miraban impresionados. Draco estaba en shock.

\- ¿De verdad peleaste con un trol tan alto como una montaña en primer año? – Pansy Parkinson lo interrumpió.

\- Me gustaría hablar acerca del hechizo que le destruyó la cara a la chica, es simplemente brillante. – Zabini asentía a lo que decía, su rostro mostrando impresión y admiración.

\- Y vino con esas monedas en quinto año. Eso es magia muy seria. – Michael Corner asentía energéticamente.

\- ¡Eso fue lo que dije! – Tracey Davies entonces habló.

\- ¿Podemos hablar sobre como todos ustedes pueden hacer un patronus? ¡Porque es realmente genial! – Ernie Macmillan le sonrió

\- Podemos enseñarles, si quieren.

Antes de retirarse, los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore prometieron enseñar a los Slytherin a realizar un patronus y todo el mundo se fue a la cama con buena vibra.

Theo tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione cuando se fueron, estaba un poco ebrio y tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

\- Hermione, eres fantástica. – Hermione sonrió y le pasó su hermano a Zabini, quien rodó los ojos.

\- Vamos hermano, vamos a dormir. – ella todavía estaba sonriendo cuando sintió un brazo en su hombro. Se giro para encontrarse a Draco mirándola, con un rostro bastante pensativo. Ella levantó una ceja y él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Theo tiene razón. Eres realmente increíble. – dijo suavemente. Hermione se sonrojó y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

\- ¿Me acompañas de regreso a la torre? – le preguntó casi sin aliento. Él asintió e hicieron su camino en silencio.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su cama, no podía dejar de desear que él hubiese tratado de tocarla o algo antes de dejarla en el retrato de su torre.

Había cosas que no funcionaban cuando eras bastante caballero, pensó la chica con irritación antes de quedarse dormida.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _N/T: ¡Hola!_ _Sé que prometí que haría una actualización triple para el jueves (hoy), pero nada mas me dio tiempo para traducir dos capítulos. (Shit happens) La universidad me tiene desesperada, quiero terminar ya._

 _Por cierto, ayer sometí mi solicitud para la universidad en Estados Unidos y en dos semanas me dicen la respuesta, deséenme suerte. : )_

 _Ahora sobre el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Draco y Hermione poco a poco se van acercando y aunque les parezca increíble es Hermione la que esta un poco desesperada por tener más contacto con el rubio. Yo digo que ellos en este fic son muy tiernos. Y la pareja de Theo, ¿Quién creen que es? Ah, comiencen a imaginarse la reacción de Harry y Ron cuando sepan sobre el compromiso de Hermione. Será tan chistoso. Ja,ja,ja._

 _Por cierto, en este fic hay alguien que muere en el cannon y aquí está vivo, ¿adivinan quién es? Déjenme sus apuestas en los comentarios. ; )_


	10. Aniversarios y Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de JKR y la historia es de CJRed. Yo solo soy el móvil para que llegue a más gente.**

 _La música es la musa:_

 _Canción para este capítulo:_ ** _Kiss Me Slowly, Parachute_**

 _Letra:_ **** ** _When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._**

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **Anniversaries and Birthdays (Aniversarios y Cumpleaños)**

La segunda semana de noviembre encontró a Hermione sentada en las gradas, leyendo durante el entrenamiento de Slytherin. Draco hizo una pausa sobre su escoba, mirándola con curiosidad, y luego se giró hacia Theo.

\- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí afuera? – le gritó

Era una noche tormentosa y pronto terminarían la práctica. Hermione había hecho un encantamiento para protegerse ella y a su libro de la lluvia.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella dijo que quería venir. Creo que las tormentas la molestan y no quería estar en su sala común. – los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

\- ¿Por qué no quería estar en su sala común? – Theo nuevamente se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Ha estado un poco desanimada las ultimas semanas. – Draco miró alrededor y decidió que la llevaría de regreso al castillo.

\- Bien. Pues voy a llevarla de regreso al castillo antes de que atrape un resfriado y voy a tratar de averiguar que demonios esta pasando. – Theo asintió y se alejó en su escoba. Draco aterrizo en las gradas y se metió debajo de la pequeña protección que ella había creado, con cuidado de mojar su libro.

\- ¿Lista para regresar al castillo? – le preguntó suavemente. Ella no lo miró, pero asintió de forma distraída. Él frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, esperando para cargar sus libros, y bajo la protección que tenia Hermione, corrieron hasta el castillo. Una vez dentro, él rápidamente los secó con un movimiento de varita y luego la empujó junto a él para caminar a la sala común de Slytherin. Ella en ningún momento levanto la mirada y él comenzaba a preocuparse. Una vez estuvieron dentro, rápidamente la movió a la parte principal de la sala común. Davis y Greengrass los miraron cuando entraron y arquearon una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros y la sentó, agachándose para observar su pálido rostro.

\- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? – ella lo miró y él casi se estremeció por el inconfundible dolor en sus ojos.

\- El aniversario de mis padres es hoy y el cumpleaños de mamá fue hace dos días. Mi cumpleaños pasó y el de papá viene y… - su voz se rompió y esconde el rostro entre sus manos. Draco se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían olvidado su cumpleaños. Mierda. Theo no lo había mencionado.

Levantó la vista un poco impotente para darse cuenta de que las mujeres de Slytherin lo fulminaban con la mirada. Para su sorpresa, Pansy lo hizo a un lado y tiró de Hermione, susurrándole algo mientras la arrastraba hasta su dormitorio.

Draco se puso de pie y se paso una mano de manera irritada por el cabello.

Daphne lo observó con precaución y le habló

\- Sus padres…les lanzó un Obliviate, ¿cierto? – Draco asintió y observó como la chica se puso de pie y fue detrás de Pansy. Tracey estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras recoge sus libros y se apresuraba también, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

 **OooOOoO**

 **Theo llego unos minutos después, luciendo terrible por el cansancio.**

 **-** **¿La llevaste hasta su dormitorio? – Draco sacudió la cabeza y apunto con su cabeza a los dormitorios de las chicas.**

 **-** **Pansy se la llevó con ella. Esta bastante conmocionada. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era su cumpleaños? – Theo se quedó en su sitio y luego maldijo.**

 **-** **¡Mierda! Lo olvidé. – Draco quería hechizar a su amigo hasta el cansancio, pero en lugar de eso se fue pisando fuerte hasta la pequeña cocina para servirse un poco de té y de una vez le agregó un poco de brandy.**

 **-** **Entonces eres una mierda de hermano. ¿Cuándo fue? – Theo se veía un poco desanimado.**

 **-** **Septiembre diecinueve. – Draco resopló enojado.**

 **-** **El aniversario de sus padres es hoy. Me dijo que el cumpleaños de su madre fue hace poco y el de su padre es dentro de poco. Es por eso por lo que esta tan triste. – Theo asintió y luego tragó.**

 **-** **Debemos hacer algo. – Draco arqueó una ceja.**

 **-** **Sí, debemos jodidamente hacer algo. – Theo suspiró y dijo cansado.**

 **-** **Déjame hablar con Ginny y luego decirle a Bop.**

 **OoooOOoooOO**

Hermione se levantó y parpadeó. Estaba en una cama con sábanas verdes. Se sentó, miro alrededor y jadeó. Se había quedado dormida en el dormitorio de chicas de Slytherin. Pansy Parkison estaba dormida a su lado. Observó sus alrededores y vio que las tres mujeres habían elegido dormir en la misma habitación. De donde había salido una cama extra para ella, no estaba segura. Se sacó el pelo de la cara y se levantó, buscando su capa y su varita.

Cuando las encontró, salió corriendo del cuarto solo para congelarse en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que había ropa, _su ropa_ , al lado de su mochila. Ella se volteó y miró la ropa, hasta que escuchó una voz.

\- Tu elfina. – era Pansy, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Sera mejor que llegues a las duchas antes que nosotras Granger. Nos tomamos mucho rato.

Hermione asintió y tomó sus cosas, así como su bolsa de aseo, y corrió hasta el baño. Cuando salió de la ducha, su ropa sucia había desaparecido. Una vez estuvo vestida, salió afuera y se congelo en su sitio.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la cocina con nada más que boxers, y se veía malditamente bueno.

Debió haber hecho algún ruido porque el chico se giró y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Mierda! Ninguna de las chicas sale antes de que nosotros nos vayamos. – dijo, un poco aturdido. Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de su pecho, que tenia bastantes cicatrices. Algunas que reconocía, otras no.

\- ¿De qué son esas? – dijo, mientras caminaba para tomar su varita del mostrador. – Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde ella estaba señalando.

\- Bella se divirtió un rato conmigo. – Ella se estremeció y se acercó para tocar su piel.

\- ¿Con un cuchillo? – Draco le dio un breve asentimiento. Hermione suspiro y movió su mano hacia abajo, hacia otra cicatriz que atravesaba su estómago.

\- Y esta, ¿de que es? – Draco dejó escapar una pequeña bocanada de aire.

\- Mi querido padre se dejó llevar una vez mientras me castigaba y me abrió la piel. – Hermione dejó caer la mano y lo miró con repugnancia.

\- Draco, eso es horrible. – Draco asintió.

\- No mires mi espalda entonces, Hermione. – ella miró por última vez su cicatriz y luego le dio la vuelta, ahogando un gemido. Tenia la espalda llena de ronchas secas.

\- Oh…no. Oh, Draco. – gimió. Él suspiró y volvió a girarse, sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección.

\- Eso sucede. – Hermione pisoteó con frustración.

\- ¿Dónde estaba tu madre? ¿Por qué no te protegió? – Él vaciló y dijo suavemente

\- Ella estaba ajena a lo que sucedía, para ser sincero. No le dije nada y estoy seguro de que él tampoco lo hizo.

Hermione gruñó con horror e hizo algo que la sorprendió. Rodeo con sus brazos al chico semi-desnudo y lo abrazó estrechamente.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No me sorprende que fueras tan malo! – él se rio y la sostuvo contra él, con cuidado de mantener su erección alejada de ella.

\- ¿Cómo estas esta mañana, amor? – Ella tomo una gran respiración y se alejó de él, mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Ginny se molesta mucho cuando me pongo así y no me gustaría hablar de esto con ella porque sé que iría a decírselo a su familia y a Harry. – Draco asintió, con rostro pensativo.

\- Las serpientes somos buenas con los secretos, Hermione. Ven siempre que quieras.

Se quedaron allí parados por un momento, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Draco se sintió atraído hacia ella y tomó un rizo que comenzaba a salir de su moño que se estaba deshaciendo para ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Podía acostumbrarse a verla así, toda relajada y nerviosa. Podía ver el pulso en su garganta acelerarse y dejo salir un pequeño respiro, acercándose más a ella. Ella cerro los ojos y, cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse y besarla, escucho una puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de ellos. Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración y se alejó.

\- Theo despertara pronto. – dijo en voz baja. Hermione dio un salto, sus ojos se abrieron, y miró su reloj muggle de oro, que Draco nunca había visto hasta este año. Tenía la sospecha de que había pertenecido a su madre.

\- Tengo que cambiar mis libros en la habitación. – dijo ella con apuro. Draco frunció el ceño.

\- Manda a Bop a hacer eso y espera aquí por nosotros para escoltarte para el desayuno. No quiero que estés dando vueltas. – ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar por mi misma alrededor del castillo, Draco Malfoy. – él gruñó. Sabiendo que ella era una cabeza dura respecto a eso.

\- Sé malditamente bien que lo eres, pero nos asusta hasta los cojones lo que te pueda pasar, así que, por favor, ¿podrías esperar diez minutos? – Hermione lo consideró y luego se encogió de hombros, caminando para tomar su taza de té y añadirle leche.

\- Bien, pero me tomaré tu té. – Draco sonrió, encontrando bastante lindo lo que ella hizo.

\- Bien, solo espera aquí.

Entró a la sala común con ella y eso causo sensación y cuando se hicieron camino hasta el área de los premios anuales, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estuviste? – Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Me quede dormida en los dormitorios de las chicas de Slytherin. Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde. – los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon, pero estaba sonriendo y Hermione tenia la idea de que su amiga ya sabía dónde ella había estado.

\- Bien entonces. ¿Por qué Malfoy está aquí ahora? – Hermione gruñó.

\- Porque se preocupan si camino sola por el castillo. – se giró hacia Draco y le dijo – Siéntete como en casa. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando regresó se encontró a Draco tomando el té con los chicos que obviamente acababan de levantarse y con qué Ginny se había ido.

\- Ginny tuvo que irse rápidamente. – le dijo Draco, viendo como ella miraba alrededor con curiosidad. Ella suspiró.

\- Oh, bueno. ¿Estás listo? – Draco se impulsó para levantarse del asiento donde estaba sentado y camino par poner su taza en fregadero. Hermione se despidió con la mano de los otros chicos que seguían en varios niveles de desnudez. Seamus nunca se ponía camisa cuando estaba en la sala común, pero incluso Neville solo llevaba el pantalón de la pijama esa mañana.

\- ¿No se visten cuando estas presente? – preguntó Draco un poco tenso una vez salieron de la sala común. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tú estabas solo en boxers esta mañana. – él gruñó.

\- Porque las chicas nunca están por allí antes de las siete. Tenemos un acuerdo con ellas. – Hermione soltó una risita.

\- Honestamente, Ginny y yo usualmente nos vamos antes de que ellos se levanten. Es raro que me vean en la mañana así que asumo que estaban sorprendidos. – Draco asintió, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido. – De verdad, Draco. – le dijo encontrando divertida la situación. – Seamus nunca usa camisa, pero es inofensivo y he estado en su dormitorio con frecuencia a lo largo de los años. Todos ellos compartieron habitación con Harry y Ron. – Draco se detuvo y la jalo hasta un pasillo desierto.

\- ¿Entrabas a los dormitorios de los chicos? – Hermione lo miro confundida.

\- Frecuentemente. – Draco parecía estar o muy sorprendido o muy enojado, no podía decidir cuál. – Draco, Ginny y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo con ellos en sus dormitorios. Es algo inofensivo. – Él estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y le dijo

\- Estarás fuera de sus dormitorios Hermione. No puedo…esto es… - sus ojos se ensancharon

\- ¡Oh! Esto es porque estamos comprometidos, ¿verdad? – él le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Sí. No puedes hacer eso. – ella sacudió la cabeza y simplemente dijo

\- Draco, no estoy saliendo con ellos. Son solo mis amigos y te aseguro que ellos no tienen ningún interés en mi que no sea que los ayude con sus tareas. – Él tiro de sus cabellos y dijo duramente.

\- ¿Por qué no te querrían? Mierda, estas viviendo con ellos. Nunca sé si estas segura o no, y estas viviendo con tres hombres que no puedo decir que conozco lo suficiente como para confiar. He perdido el sueño, y probablemente la mente, y Theo está preocupado y… - Hermione lo observó cuidosamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente molesto. De hecho, ella no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan emotivo. Parecía que esto era muy importante y ella sintió que debía respetarlo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que me moviera contigo? – él se quedó completamente quieto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Hermione suspiró.

\- Me mudaré a los dormitorios de Slytherin. McGonagall me lo permitirá. ¿Te ayudaría eso? ¿Si durmiera allí? – Su rostro eliminó cualquier rastro de enojo y le dedico un pequeño asentimiento, mucho más recompuesto de repente.

\- Sí. – Hermione se alejo de la pared donde se había recargado y le asintió/

\- Bien, entonces esta hecho. Hablare con Mcgonagall inmediatamente. Pero Ginny querra visitarme muchísimo. Espero que eso este bien. – él asintió.

\- Ella siempre es bienvenida.

 **OoooOOoooOoO**

Hermione no estaba sorprendida de que McGonagall le dedicara un asentimiento de aceptación. Hermione se aseguró de clarificar que no estaba hacienda un cambio de casa.

\- No. Es solo eso, después de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que mi hermano se sentiría mejor si me quedara con él. – no mencionó que Draco tenia un problema con ella estando alrededor de un semi-desnudo Seamus cada mañana.

Sus cosas fueron movidas inmediatamente y aunque Ginny estaba un poco molesta estaba también un poco alegre de tener un cuarto totalmente para ella e igualmente alegre de poder ir a visitar siempre que quisiera la "cueva de serpientes" como ella le decía.

Su hermano se veía muy aliviado, Hermione se sentía mal por no haber hecho el cambio al principio del año. Draco estaba mucho menos tenso e incluso Bop lucia mas calmada cuando se encontraron para el té ese sábado. Bop solo la veía en sus días libres, que eran los martes y sábados.

Hermione escucho el parloteo de la elfina por una hora entera sobre como Hermione estaba finalmente segura y su hermano podía ahora vigilarla.

Hermione se aseguro de asentir en los momentos necesarios, pero por lo demás se mantuvo en silencio. Nunca salía bien decirle a Bop que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a si misma y de hecho había luchado en una guerra.

Si los otros Slytherin tenían una opinión sobre su estilo de vida, no dijeron nada e incluso los Gryffindor parecía que habían decidido que no era su problema donde ella dormía, o quizá simplemente no se dieron cuenta de que se había ido. Ella tenía horarios bastante extraños después de todo y ya no comía con ellos.

 **OooOOooOOOoO**

Cerca de una semana después de mudarse a los dormitorios de Slytherin, camino hasta la sala común para encontrarse a todos sus amigos allí sonriéndoles.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con sorpresa. Bop dio un paso adelante y la adentró a la habitación. Ginny se acercó a abrazarla y decirle

\- Estamos celebrando tu familia, Hermione. – Hermione miró por encima de su hombro mientras Harry se acercaba y la abrazaba.

\- Pensamos que podíamos combinar sus cumpleaños y aniversario y crear una fiesta – le dijo, dando un paso atrás. Hermione se giró para encontrar a Molly y Artur Weasley parados detrás de Ron. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

\- ¡Están en la sala común de Slytherin! – dijo sorprendida. Arthur sonrió y camino para abrazarla también mientras su esposa sacudia la cabeza.

\- Ginny dijo que estaba en mejores condiciones que la de Gryffindor. – Ginny asintió con fuerza.

\- Por mucho. – todos se rieron y Hermione se encontró caminando alrededor, pasando de amigo en amigo. La mayoría de la Orden del Fénix estaba allí también, incluso Kingsley, el nuevo Ministro de Magia electo.

La directora McGonagall hizo su aparición a mitad de velada y ni siquiera parpadeó cuando vio el vino y otras bebidas que sirvieron los elfos.

\- Estoy segura de que solo esos que tienen edad para tomar tendrán un vaso. – dijo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Hermione. Le guiñó un ojo a la aún aturdida Hermione. – Los elfos son muy buenos para vigilar ese tipo de cosas, querida. – le dijo, señalando con su cabeza la escena de dos estudiantes de cuarto año que lloraban lastimosamente ante un elfo cruzado de brazos que les había quitado las copas y les había dado cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione le sonrió y se fue a buscar a su hermano.

\- Gracias por esto, Theo. – le dijo suavemente.

Theo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su libro de bebé, que ella asumía los Weasley habían puesto en exhibición. Ella les había confiado la mayoría de las cosas que había guardado de la casa de sus padres durante la guerra.

\- Todo fue idea de Draco, amor. – le dijo Theo con una sonrisa, mirándola en una foto que lucía unas orejas puntiagudas con su uniforme de escuela primaria.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Draco hablar con el profesor Slughorn.

\- ¿Draco hizo esto? – preguntó, aturdida. – Theo asintió distraídamente.

\- Sí. Planificó todo con Bop, consiguió el permiso de McGonagall, y tenía a Ginny para decirle a quien invitar. – antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Theo añadió. – Hey, hermanita, ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Hermione miró abajo y se hecho a reír al ver la foto que su hermano señalaba.

\- Es un mago muggle. Mis padres contrataron uno para mi sexto cumpleaños. – Theo sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué esta vestido como un imbécil? – Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras procedía a explicarle sobre los magos muggles a su hermano. Él la miró y dijo

\- Los muggles están locos.

Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás riendo y procedió a enseñarle sus fotos vestida para obras en la escuela.

Para el final de la noche, se sentía mejor que nunca. Se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, agradecida de su familia y amigos.

Como Kingsley dijo en el brindis: " _Mantuvieron a Hermione a salvo para que pudiera salvarnos, y ella los mantuvo a salvo y también los salvó al final. Esta noche, agradecemos a los Granger. ¡Su amor y sacrificio viven a través de su hija!_ _"_

Nota de la autora:

 **¡Hermione está en la cueva de serpientes ahora!**

 **Los siento sobre el casi beso que no hubo. Mi musa parece pensar que se necesitan dos veces mas antes de que, um, se haga la magia entre ellos.**

Nota de la Traductora:

 _¡Hola! No nos leíamos desde el año pasado. ¿Cómo están? Yo acabo de pasar un virus y todavía me siento débil, pero me había puesto como meta actualizar alguna historia para reyes y como no pude porque estaba en el hospital, me obligué a publicarles hoy._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Es uno de mis favoritos…tiene de todo. Risa, drama, romance…_

 _Ya vemos que Draco y Hermione se están acercando un poco más. Cuando la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos explote, va a arder Troya por segunda vez. Jaja._

 _Bueno, me voy corriendo que no he cenado y tengo hambre. Nos leemos en los reviews, que espero que sean muchos, muchos, y en mi página de Facebook_ _ **SlyPrincess07.**_

 _Besos para todas,_

 _Nat._


	11. Brujas Sangre Pura

_Esta es una traduccion autorizada de_ _ **Accidental Proposal**_ _de CJRed_

 _…_

 _La música es la musa:_ _  
_ _Canción para este capítulo_ _:_ ** _Make Me Like You, Gwen Stefani_** _  
_ _Letra_ _:_ **** ** _I was fine before I met you, I was broken but fine._**

 **Propuesta Accidental**

 **Capítulo 11** **  
** **Pureblood Witches (Brujas Sangre Pura)**

La mayor sorpresa para Hermione fue darse cuenta de que las chicas de Slytherin eran realmente impresionantes. Hermione nunca pensó que serían tan unidas como eran.

Pansy le sonrió.

\- Honestamente, ustedes pueden ser amigos de quien sea, pero nosotros solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos. – Hermione se quedó en blanco y luego asintio mientras lo consideraba.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. – todas soltaron una risita y luego Hermione dijo, curiosa

\- ¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo? Pensé que me odiaban. – Pansy suspiró

\- Nos enseñaron a odiarte, sí. – Daphne resopló

\- No adoctrinaron, querrás decir. Generalmente lo hacíamos porque estábamos asustadas o tristes y porque los niños son imbéciles. – Tracey levantó la vista

\- ¡Habla por ti! – Pansy le lanzó una almohada.

\- Tu debiste ser una Hufflepuff, eres demasiado amable para ser una serpiente. – Tracey se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo sé. – Daphne soltó una carcajada.

\- Mira, la guerra nos cambió a nosotras también Ver a los mortífagos, a nuestros propios padres, actuar como lo hicieron…- se estremeció- es escalofriante. – Pansy resopló.

\- Es asqueroso y los acompañábamos en sus porquerías. – Hermione hizo silencio, sin estar segura de lo que debía decir. Ella no había pensado sobre cuán fuerte debía ser ir contra toda tu educación y tu propia familia. Pansy suspiró

\- Estamos realmente arrepentidas. ¿Esta bien? Malditamente arrepentidas, y tu terminaste siendo una de nosotras, eso es una mierda. Hermione asintió y dijo

\- Lo siento también. Fui bastante prejuiciosa con ustedes. – Tracey le sonrió amablemente.

\- Así que, ahora toda esa mierda esta fuera del camino. ¿Qué esta pasando contigo y con Draco? – Hermione se sonrojo y les conto la historia de todo lo que había pasado ese verano. Pansy se rio con ganas mientras Daphne lucia escandalizada y Tracey impresionada.

\- Draco usualmente se controla. ¡Que idiota! – eso vino de Daphne, que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con enojo.

\- Espero que le hayas pateado las pelotas. – dijo Tracey. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Theo le dio su merecido. – Pansy se puso seria.

\- ¡Mierda! Theo debió estar furioso. ¿A que clase de acuerdo llegaron? – Hermione fruncir el ceño.

\- Oh…no lo sé, de hecho. – Daphne se enderezo, horrorizada.

\- ¿Qué? Hermione, tienes que saber ese tipo de cosas. – Pansy estaba ya poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu elfina? Llámala y dile que te lo traiga. Theo seguramente tiene una copia. – Hermione lucia confundida.

\- Pero ¿no puedo simplemente preguntarle a Theo? – Tracey estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Nop. Si no te lo ha mostrado es porque esta ocultando algo, eso es seguro. – todas las chicas asintieron al unísono. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y dijo tentativamente

\- Um, Bop, ¿podrías… - la elfina estaba inmediatamente allí, su rostro lleno de felicidad.

\- ¿La ama necesita a Bop? – Hermione miró a Pansy, un poco perdida sobre que debía decir. Pansy asintió y dijo enérgicamente

\- Bop, tu ama desea ver el acuerdo matrimonial que Draco Malfoy y su hermano firmaron este verano. Bop no se movió por un momento, luego asintió y se desvaneció. Pansy sacudió la cabeza y agitó un dedo frente a Hermione en son de castigo.

\- Ahora necesitas sentarte y escucharnos, porque obviamente no tienes idea de como ser una bruja sangre pura y eso es inaceptable. – Daphne asintió y sacó copas y una jarra con un liquido rojizo.

\- No estamos bromeando, Hermione. – Tracey se movía alrededor de la habitación con expresión furiosa.

\- Apuesto que lo hicieron a propósito, para poderse salir con la suya. Siéntate, querida. Te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber. – Hermione tomo asiento y tomo una copa, sintiendo aprensión.

\- Supongo que pensé que si no sabia nada de esto, no aplicaría para mí. – Pansy gimió con disgusto.

\- Granger, podría golpearte. Ahora siéntate y comencemos tu educación.

 **OooOOooOOo**

Una hora después la cabeza de Hermione estaba inundada con toda la información que le habían dado.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que la gente hace caso a todo eso? ¿En serio? – las tres mujeres asintieron y Hermione se tomo de un trago su copa antes de decir

\- Pero…pensé que todas ustedes tenían novios y esas cosas. – Daphne suspiró

\- Platónicos, sí, pero nunca salimos realmente con ellos. Eso es un gran negocio en nuestro mundo. – Hermione tragó saliva y luego dijo

\- Así que, ¿no han tenido sexo? – las mujeres hicieron silencio y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Oh, si hemos tenido, – dijo Pansy cuidadosamente. – pero nunca con otro sangre pura. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Wow…yo aún no he tenido. – Daphne resopló

\- Nos dimos cuenta. – la elfina volvió a aparecer y todas saltaron en sus lugares.

\- ¡Bop lo encontró ama! – bramó con alegría. Pansy se acerco y tomo el pequeño rollo mientras Hermione le agradecía profundamente a la elfina y le dedicaba las buenas noches.

Hubo silencio mientras esperaban a que Pansy terminara de leer. Los ojos de Pansy se ensancharon y le paso el pergamino a Daphne quien lo leyó y jadeó con sorpresa antes de pasárselo a Tracey que lucía igualmente sorprendida. Hermione comenzó a sudar.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

\- Le gustas a Draco. – dijo de repente, tirándose de golpe a su cama. – Tienes que gustarle muchísimo. – Hermione frunció el ceño

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – Tracey estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando le pasó el contrato a Hermione.

\- Es un acuerdo muy unilateral. En efecto, Draco no gana nada. Es todo sobre ti. – Hermione observó el documento, tratando de hacer su cerebro funcionar y entender el asunto legal.

\- Parece un dote muy grande. – Pansy asintió

\- Lo es, pero se mantendrá a tu nombre o será para tus hijos. – Hermione se sonrojo y continúo leyendo.

\- ¿De que va esta parte sobre él sin perseguirme por seis meses? – Pansy suspiro y le hizo un gesto a Daphne, que habló

\- Es algo de la vieja escuela, pero básicamente dice que no estas preparada para ser cortejada y Draco ha acordado no perseguirte románticamente por seis meses desde esa fecha. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza y continúo leyendo.

\- Dice que no puede hacerme vivir en la mansión. – Tracey sonrió

\- Sip, lo que es totalmente inaudito para el orgullo Malfoy, o el orgullo de cualquier sangre pura, de hecho. – Pansy frunció el ceño.

\- No entendí esa parte. – Hermione fue quien habló

\- Fui torturada allí. – Pansy se puso pálida y entonces dijo

\- Oh…bien entonces. – Hermione frunció el ceño

\- ¿Me construirá una nueva casa? ¿Quién hace eso? – Daphne soltó una risita. –

\- Un hombre enamorado, por supuesto. – Hermione continúo leyendo y dijo lo que podía inferir de ello.

\- Nuestros hijos podrán llevar el apellido Malfoy o Nott. Puedo mantener mi apellido si lo deseo. No tengo que socializar con sus padres. Puedo mantener a Bop. Puedo liberar a los elfos de los Malfoy si quiero. Debe comprarme un ropero apropiado una vez estemos casados. ¡Hay un párrafo entero sobre como nuestros hijos serán educados! ¿Me estas diciendo que esto es realmente legal jurídicamente? – Daphne hizo un ruido y habló

\- Básicamente, sí. – Hermione la miró furiosa.

\- ¿No debería ser esto algo en lo que yo también este incluida para decidir? – Pansy sonrió.

\- Lo es. – Hermione fulmino la puerta un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Creo que mi querido hermano y prometido me deben una explicación. – cogió su varita y se fue, dejando un silencio atronador tras su salida. Las chicas observaron con los ojos como platos como Hermione salió hecha un basilisco de la habitación. No creen que vaya a invadir su habitación, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tracey horrorizada. Pansy soltó una risita.

\- ¿O herirlos? – Daphne habló, tomando impulso para salir de la cama.

\- Llevaba su varita, puede hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Esa bruja robó en Gringotts!

Las chicas salieron deprisa de la habitación para ver la explosión inminente.

 **…**

 _Nota de la Autora:_

 _Ella ciertamente robó en Gringotts…_

 _No estoy mencionando todas las reglas que Hermione aprendió porque todavía no he decido cuales serán y quiero ir revelándolas poco a poco en el camino._

 _Próximo:_

 _Los chicos teniendo que dar explicaciones._

…

N/T:

¡Hola! No, no están soñando, ayer actualicé H.M y hoy estoy actualizando P.A. Sé que deben estar pensando que me he olvidado de H.F.T, pero promesa de ficker que no ha sido así. La verdad estoy muy motivada con esta historia y la nueva traducción y bueno, eso. Pero prometo que esta semana que tengo sin clases voy a actualizar.

Sobre el capítulo, esta demás decir que amo a todas las Slytherin, y aunque las que me conocen saben que mi amor eterno es y será Pansy, en esta historia mi favorita es Tracey. ¡Es sencillamente fantástica! Me gustaría tener una amiga como ella, en definitiva.

Leemos el contrato al que llegaron Theo y Draco. ¿Qué creen de este? Draco es un hombre enamorado de Hermione, lo que pasa es que su orgullo Malfoy es más grande y no lo admite. Pero, Draco no sabe que a Hermione (sin importar que sea Granger o Nott) no le gusta que le escondan nada, y ahora tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Bueno, espero con ansias leer sus review, que me hacen el día, la semana y el mes.

Besos, Nat.


	12. Negociaciones de Contrato

_Esta es una traduccion autorizada de_ _ **Accidental Proposal**_ _de CJRed_

 ** _…_**

 _Música es la musa_ _  
_ _Canción para este Capítulo:_ _ **Time of the Season, The Zombies**_ _ **  
**_ _Letra:_ __ _ **What's your name?**_ ** _Whose your daddy? Is he rich like me? Has he taken, any time, to show you what you need to live?_**

 **Propuesta Accidental**

 **Capítulo Doce:**

 **Contract Negotiations (Negociaciones de Contrato)**

Draco estaba acomodado en su cama cuando la puerta de la habitación voló. Theo salió de su cama, mirando alrededor con confusión mientras Blaise miraba con curiosidad por encima del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Vaya, vaya, Srta. Granger. Debo decir, me gusta su pijama. – los ojos de Draco se ensancharon mientras reparaba en el estado de desnudez de su prometida.

\- ¡Te dije que quemaras esa maldita camisa! – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie arrastrando la sabana para cubrir las piernas descubiertas de la chica. Ella lo apunto con su varita y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba furiosa.

\- Theodore, será mejor que te pongas unos malditos pantalones y saques tu trasero de la cama para que me expliques porque demonios ustedes, par de imbéciles, pensaron que podían decidir donde debo vivir _sin_ consultarme. ¿Y quien demonios eres tu para decidir como debemos criar a nuestros hijos? – Theo vio el contrato en sus manos y dijo por lo bajo, derrotado.

\- Mierda. – Draco se deslizo hasta la puerta y la cerró, poniendo también un hechizo silenciador.

\- Las chicas le dijeron. – dijo con rabia, pero se congeló en su lugar cuando una varita lo apuntó en la cara.

\- Sí, lo hicieron. Ahora, ¿Por qué mi hermano y prometido no se molestaron en decírmelo? – los fulminó con la mirada a ambos. Theo miró alrededor de la habitación intensamente y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Blaise el hombre encaro una ceja.

\- Les dije, idiotas, que debían involucrarla, pero anularon mi opinión así que manténganme fuera de esto. – con una fluorita de varita las cortinas se cerraron alrededor de su cama. Draco bufó ante la aparente poca ayuda que tendrían de parte de Blaise y se giró para intentar aplacar su muy enojada prometida.

\- Hermione, el contrato es bastante insensato. Podemos… - sus ojos se estrecharon y Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente de que mejor cambiaba la táctica. – Bien, debimos hablar contigo antes de finalizar…- ella lo empujo fuertemente.

\- Por supuesto que jodidamente debieron hacerlo. ¿En que estabas pensando? Esto es un contrato legal y de unión. – se giro para encarar a su hermano. - ¡Y tu firmaste por mi, jodido imbécil! ¡No tenias el derecho! – Theo se veía completamente sorprendido y Blaise dijo desde detrás de las cortinas

\- No es como si de hecho "tuvieras" el derecho ahora, amigo. – Theo se dio cuenta de que debía tomar en cuenta el consejo no solicitado y dijo

\- Lo siento. – Theo tiró el contrato en la cama de Draco.

\- Será mejor que lo hagas. Ahora ven aquí y arréglalo. – Draco miró a Theo y sus ojos se ensancharon

\- Um. ¿Cómo deberíamos arreglarlo exactamente? – Hermione bufó y apuntó con su varita el contrato.

\- Lo vamos a enmendar. Tú y yo, Draco Malfoy. – Draco se puso un poco pálido, pero asintió y se aclaró la garganta. No era que no quisiera cambiarlo, pero…

\- ¿Podemos hacer eso? – la puerta se abrió y Pansy, Tracey y Daphne entraron como un torbellino. Theo lucia sorprendido.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios… - Tracey agitó la mano frente a él

\- Con el contra-hechizo. Ni siquiera han puesto una barrera para que las personas no se puedan acercar a la puerta, Merlín bendito. – Pansy sonrió dulcemente.

\- No sabía que estabas tan bueno, Theodore. – Theo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie en medio de una habitación repleta de mujeres. Corrió hasta su baúl y se puso el primer pantalón y camisa que encontró. Las cortinas de la cama de Blaise se abrieron y sus ojos danzaron por la habitación con alegría.

\- Señoritas, es un placer tenerlas en nuestra habitación. Por favor, siéntanse como en casa. – dijo con sorna. Daphne le sonrió a la vez que Pansy lo ignoraba y el rostro de Tracey comenzaba a sonrojarse. Draco se puso una camisa antes de que la audiencia femenina de la habitación lo viera.

\- Pansy, ¿podemos arreglar esto? – preguntó Draco, su tono de voz elevándose con frustración. Pansy le dedicó una mirada aburrida.

\- Por supuesto que se puede, Drake. Por favor. – Tracey disfrazo la carcajada con tos y asintió.

\- Mi contrato ha sido enmendado por lo menos tres veces. – Hermione la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Estas comprometida? – Tracey sacudió la cabeza.

\- No como ustedes. Lo nuestro es mas como un acuerdo escrito. – Pansy sacudió la mano para cambiar el tema.

\- Así que, ¿Qué haremos, Hermione? – Hermione fulminó con la mirada el contrato.

\- Eliminarlo. – Theo gruñó, su rostro demostrando frustración.

\- Tenemos que dejar algo, Hermione. El dote, los arreglos de vivienda…esas cosas son estándar. – Hermione miró a Pansy, que inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

\- De hecho, esas cosas son requeridas. – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Bien. Establece un dote y di que discutiremos nuestros arreglos de vivienda después de la graduación. – Draco suspiró.

\- Hermione, por la magia estaremos casados el primer sábado después de graduarnos. No tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir nada antes que eso pase. – Hermione palideció y se movió hasta agarrarse del brazo de Pansy.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Realmente tenemos que casarnos _ese_ día? – miró a su hermano que le dedicaba una triste mirada. Hermione se sintió débil, su visión comenzó a nublarse mientras aguantaba unas lagrimas traicioneras.

\- ¿Cuándo descubrieron eso? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste, Theodore Nott! – Pansy silbó suavemente, mirando nuevamente el contrato.

\- No podemos cambiar la fecha. – Draco asintió, luciendo algo enfermo.

\- Lo sé, lo intentamos. – Hermione se sentó en la cama y los observó. Daphne estaba intentando alterar la fecha ahora y Tracey fulminaba a Theo con la mirada, acusándolo por no haber compartido información tan importante con su hermana.

Hermione trató de aclarar su mente mientras pensaba en las repercusiones de todo. Aparentemente, estaría casada con Draco Malfoy el primer sábado después de su graduación. Eso era en unos cuantos meses.

Frotó sus de repente fríos brazos y trató de pensar en alguna idea, cualquier jodida idea. Había realizado una pequeña búsqueda sobre el estúpido hechizo desde que comenzó el año. Theo la había engañado sobre lo de un sustituto, estaba documentado que aquello jamás había ocurrido. Aunque no creía que lo hiciese maliciosamente. Parecía que no se sabia mucho del hechizo, dado que generalmente era evitado.

Había asumido que tendría tiempo para encontrar una escapatoria, pero ahora le estaban diciendo que iba a estar casada una semana luego de graduarse.

Draco y Pansy tenían las cabezas unidas, mientras, Daphne había ido a sentarse con Blaise, su rostro lleno de frustración.

 **OooOOooOOo**

Eventualmente, pudieron remendar el contrato. Hermione y Draco argumentaron toda la noche, con Pansy siendo la mediadora y Theo sentado en su cama en silencio. Tracey lucia tan divertida como Blaise y Daphne al otro lado de la habitación. Alguien había sacado whiskey de fuego y todos comenzaron a sacar comentarios que sirvieran de ayuda o para su propia diversión.

No estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Theo no estaba ayudando en absolutamente nada y sus varitas habían quedado confiscadas cuando casi se baten a duelo por la cantidad del dote. Draco perdió la paciencia cuando la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a su deseo de construir una nueva casa.

\- Es ridículo. – dijo Hermione desdeñosamente. – No necesito que construyas una nueva mansión. Ya tienes una obscenamente ostentosa.

\- ¡No puedo asegurar que estarás a salvo allí! – dijo Draco enojado. Hermione resopló.

\- Contrata rompedores de maldiciones. – Theo gruñó.

\- Consultamos algunos, querida hermana. Ninguno puede asegurarnos que lo que los residuos de magia oscura del lugar puedan ser eliminados. No es un riesgo que este dispuesto a correr. – Hermione se giró a observar a su hermano.

\- _¿Qué no estás dispuesto a tomar?_ ¡No vas a vivir ahí! ¿Y qué es esa tontería de nunca ver a tus padres? ¿No viven ellos ahí? No están en Azkaban. – Draco bufó.

\- Están en Francia y pretenden permanecer allá. Si nunca mas veo a mi padre, estaré bien con ello y mi madre no es ha sido la misma desde la batalla. Esta bajo el constante cuidado de un sanador. – Hermione lucia sorprendida.

\- No lo sabía. – dijo suavemente, comenzando a calmarse. Suspiró y dijo, - No quiero eso en un contrato, Draco. Es un asunto privado de familia y no es necesario ser escrito. Si no quieres que nos relacionemos con tus padres, puedes estar seguro de que apoyaré tu decisión. Después de todo son tus padres. – Pansy se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de regresarlos a lo importante.

\- Hermione, ¿no es uno de los Weasley un rompedor de maldiciones? Quizá pueda ir y echarle un vistazo a la mansión. – Hermione hizo una pausa y dijo suavemente.

\- Bill lo es, sí. – Theo dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

\- Ya lo consultamos con él, Hermione. Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero el lugar jamás volverá a ser lo mismo. – las esperanzas de Hermione se desinflaron y miró a Draco.

\- ¿Estas bien con no vivir allí? Quiero decir, ¿no hay problema contigo? Los Malfoy han vivido allí… - Draco sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos brillando de rabia.

\- No volveré a poner un pie en ese maldito lugar otra vez. – Hermione levantó las manos rendida.

\- Bien, pero no tienes que construir una nueva casa. Podemos comprar una o algo así. – Theo soltó una carcajada.

\- Hermione, amor, la casa es construida mágicamente para que las protecciones se realicen con la estructura. Draco podrá recrear las protecciones de la vieja mansión en su casa nueva. – Hermione los miró a los dos y preguntó

\- ¿Así que, aunque él no se casara conmigo, iba a construir una nueva mansión? – Draco respondió calmadamente.

\- Lo iba a hacer, sí. – Hermione suspiró y sacudió la mano en dirección a Pansy.

\- Bien, eso se puede quedar. – Pansy sonrió y continuaron leyendo y cambiando el contrato, línea por línea, hasta que se toparon con el párrafo sobre los niños y Hermione no pudo quedarse callada.

\- _¡Absolutamente no,_ Draco Malfoy! NO pondré nada sobre niños en este contrato. Si terminamos casados podemos discutir este maldito tema nosotros mismos, sin un jodido contrato y cuando sea el momento indicado. – Pansy resopló y se giró para ver como Draco fulminaba con la mirada a su prometida antes de asentir.

\- Bien, pero estarás de acuerdo en tener hijos cuando estés lista. – dijo firmemente. – Hermione se puso roja da la indignación y busco su varita, que estaba siendo custodiada por Daphne al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Greengrass, dame mi varita! – Blaise bufó.

\- Maldícelo sin ella. Apuesto diez galeones a que dices que puedes hacerlo. – Hermione resopló.

\- _Puedo_ , pero no es tan efectivo como con la varita. – Draco se puso de pie y la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

\- Mierda, Hermione, necesito tener un hijo. Tienes que decir que…

\- No tengo que decir ninguna maldita cosa, idiota. – siseó ella. - ¡No soy una jodida maquina que estas comprando para darte a tus hijos! – Pansy estaba tratando de hacer que Draco se retractara.

\- Drake, simplemente cállate. – Draco finalmente se sentó, pero no dejó de fulminar a su prometida con la mirada, que parecía que podía matarlo con la mirada en cualquier momento.

\- Hermione, ¿esperas tener hijos algún día? – preguntó Pansy. Hermione no quito su mirada amenazante de Draco, que estaba casi aguantado la respiración. Ella guardó silencio unos minutos antes de decir.

\- Me gustaría tener hijos, ojalá mas de uno. – Pansy suspiró y sacudió la mano frente al contrato.

\- Bien, lo tenemos. Ambos esperan tener hijos. – Hermione se hundió en su lugar, exhausta y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Es demasiado embarazoso, tener que poner eso en el estúpido contrato. – Pansy asintió y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Lo sé, querida. Pero es así como funcionan las cosas. –

Draco estaba mas calmado ahora también, aunque sus ojos brillaban. Theo estaba respirando aliviado al lado de una también aliviada Tracey. Pansy se tensó de momento antes de decir,

\- Ustedes, um, deben discutir el termino de cortejo. – Theo se puso de pie.

\- Él dijo que se mantendría alejado por seis meses. Hermione levantó la cabeza y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

\- Esto no es ni tu decisión ni la suya. En realidad, es mía. ¿No es así? – Pansy sonrió orgullosa y dijo

\- Bueno, un poco de Draco también. – Hermione se sonrojo y dijo de bocajarro

\- Solo escribe allí que podemos hacer lo que queramos y vámonos a dormir. – los ojos de Pansy brillaron y asintió antes de girarse hacia el contrato con una maliciosa sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes notó.

\- Al fin. – dijo imperiosamente. – Esta terminado. Firmen, ambos. – Draco saco pluma y tinta y firmó antes de pasarle el contrato a Hermione, que hizo lo mismo y entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. – Pansy dio unas palmadas y enrollando el contrato, se lo dio a Hermione.

\- Bien, a la cama chicas. – dijo mientras sacaba al grupo de la habitación y las seguía.

Draco observo a las mujeres irse y se sentó en su cama.

\- No nos dejó una copia. – Theo gruño, fulminando la puerta.

\- Me di cuenta. – Draco suspiro sonoramente y se arropó.

\- Malditas mujeres.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y apagó las luces.

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

 ** _La sonrisa de Pansy debería preocuparme. No estoy segura de cuales son los planes de mi musa con ello._**

 ** _Espero mantener la expectación en ustedes,_**

 ** _Cjean_**

Nota de la Traductora:

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes y sus review sí. También extrañaba a estas adorables y malvadas chicas Slytherin que se están convirtiendo en amigas de Herm. Dioses, creo que ya una vez lo dije, pero _amo_ a Tracey…y también a Blaise. Ahora que lo pienso, deberían terminar juntos, aunque no les diré si eso va a pasar.

Bueno, no hubo sangre, nadie murió y pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. ¡A Merlín demos gracias!

 ** _¡Gracias, por mantenerse allí al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, aunque sean tan esporádicas!_** Mi vida esta cayendo en cause otra vez y espero poder darle con todo a las actualizaciones, para salir a buscar otras historias para traducir.

Beso y abrazo,

Nat.

 _¿Un review por un Slytherin en tu cama? ; )_


	13. Cortejo

_Música es la musa:  
Canción para este Capítulo:_ _ **Dear Future Husband, Meghan Trainer  
**_ _Letra:_ _ **After every fight just apologize, even if I was wrong, you know I'm never wrong!**_ ** _Why disagree? Why disagree?_**

 ** _(A decir verdad, esta canción resume muy bien a estos dos, en mi opinión ¡VAYAN A ESCUCHARLA!)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece**  
 **Cortejar**

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su prometida, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw con todas las chicas de Slytherin de octavo año, Giny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. La hermana menor de Daphne estaba entre ellas y se hacia una muy buena idea de que estaban hablando sobre el contrato que habían negociado la noche anterior.

Él debería estar molesto. Había sido aplastado por esas brujas, pero estaba mas impresionado que otra cosa. Hermione se las había arreglado para alterar una de las tradiciones sangre pura mas antiguas e inclinarla a su favor.

Cuando el contrario anterior favorecía a Hermione en una manera bastante pomposa, el nuevo reconocía que Hermione era quien manejaba su propio destino. Básicamente se había asegurado de que pudiera hacer lo que le diera la jodida gana y él había firmado.

Podía trabajar, no estaba estipulado tener un heredero, no estaba estipulada su educación o a que escuela asistirían si tenían hijos, y no había ni siquiera una estipulación que dijera que ella debía vivir con él.

Básicamente, ella podía casarse con él, pero podría hacer lo que le diera la jodida gana después de eso. Pansy incluso había tenido que manejar todo para asegurarse de que no tenia que declarar su ingreso una vez estuvieran casados. Ella tendría su propia bóveda y su dote era para ella para hacer lo que quisiera.

Algunas cosas en las que él y Theo estuvieron de acuerdo al principio se mantuvieron iguales. Ella seria libre de elegir el apellido que quisiera llevar, por ejemplo, así que eso no había cambiado. No tendría que vivir en la Mansión Malfoy y podía liberar a todos los elfos si quería. La bruja había eliminado casi todo lo esencial del contrato. Theo gruñó y se frotó la frente con exasperación.

\- Pansy debería estudiar Leyes Mágicas. – Blaise bufó.

\- Es jodidamente brillante en eso, pero estoy esperando a que ustedes, pedazos de idiotas, se den cuenta de que cambió las clausulas de cortejo. – Theo entrecerró los ojos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Blaise se encogió de hombros.

\- No firmé el documento. No puedo decirte realmente. – Theo miró a Draco, que se encogió de hombros con cansancio.

\- Ni siquiera lo leí. Era la última clausula, y estaba bastante harto para ese momento. Sé que quedó abierto, que depende de ella y de mí. – Theo bufó.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Mantente alejado de ella! – Draco suspiró y asintió, pero Blaise se rio.

\- Así que, ¿quieres que apenas lo conozca cuando se tenga que casar con él justo después que tenga sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S? – Theo frunció el ceño luciendo un poco menos seguro de si mismo y Draco rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le damos una semana para que dejen de regodearse de su victoria y luego vemos como resolverlo? – dijo Draco cansado. Theo asintió y dijo,

\- Es justo. – Blaise comenzó a reírse de nuevo, se puso de pie y caminando se hizo camino entre Ginny y Daphne.

\- Idiota. – dijo Theo, sus ojos estrechándose en dirección a la mesa en la que estaban todas las mujeres. - ¿Y por qué están todos allá? – Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Están todos molestos con nosotros, claramente. – Theo finalmente se desinfló y su molestia se convirtió en cansancio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? – Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Es tu hermana, no la mía. – Neville los sorprendió sentándose con ellos.

\- A Mione se le da muy bien eso de guardar rencor, de hecho. – Draco gimió suavemente y miró a Theo, que parecía enfermo de pronto.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó en voz baja. Neville asintió.

\- Oh sí, y ahora mismo esta realmente molesta. Yo que ustedes me cuidaría. – Theo se puso pálido y Draco suspiró.

\- Eres su familia, compañero. Te va a perdonar. – Neville parecía avergonzado y se apresuro a decir.

\- Claro, por supuesto que lo hará, pero primero te va a maldecir.

Para el almuerzo, Theo se veía como un cachorro perdido y Draco sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza. Para su sorpresa, Hermione camino hasta ellos y se sento entre ellos.

Theo de repente parecía mas animado, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No me ocultarás información que me concierna a mí también. – Theo asintió y luego la abrazó.

\- Bien…mierda. Bien, como quieras. – Hermione lo abrazó de vuelta y la mirada de ella se poso en Draco, que había aguantado la respiración por lo sexy que ella se veía molesta y con los ojos disparando dagas.

\- Algún día estaremos casados, Draco Malfoy. Sería prudente de tu parte que aprendieras que yo siempre descubro las cosas y nunca tendrás una buena razón para no incluirme en una discusión o decisión que me pertenezca o concierna. – Draco tragó en seco y asintió, dedicándole una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Sí, querida. – Vio como los labios de ella comenzaban a estirarse y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- Oh, Merlín. Eso suena extraño, saliendo de tu boca. – todos se rieron y tuvieron su almuerzo en paz.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco esperó a que fueran de camino a la biblioteca para que ella pudiera estudiar, para preguntar algo que no salía de su cabeza. Ni siquiera podía esperar la semana que le había dicho a Theo que debían esperar.

\- ¿Qué puso Pansy respecto al cortejo, Hermione? Es una clausula importante. – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- Que era algo que dependía de nosotros. – él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Solo eso? – Hermione bufó.

\- El cortejo se deja a la discreción de las partes implicadas. – dijo ella con un brillo en la mirada. Draco detuvo sus pasos y la tomó por lo hombros.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – ella frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, Draco. ¿Qué más habría que añadir? – él vaciló y después frunció el ceño.

\- Pues…um…usualmente ese es un párrafo bastante largo. Theo y yo íbamos a hacerlo cuando… - ella levantó una mano deteniéndolo.

\- Por favor no me recuerdes porque debería maldecirlos ahora mismo. – Draco se encontró sonrió por primera vez ese día.

\- Así que, ¿no tienes ninguna regla? – Hermione suspiró con obvia frustración.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices a que te refieres? Así podemos discutirlo y continuar. – la sonrisa de Draco creció.

\- Sexo. – ella se quedo en blanco, un poco impresionada.

\- ¿Qué con eso? – él se encogió de hombros.

\- La mayoría de los contratos estipulan que no podemos tener sexo hasta estar casados. – ella rodó los ojos.

\- Pues, yo digo que eso no es asunto de quien lea el jodido contrato. – Draco soltó una carcajada.

\- Oh, estoy de acuerdo. – ella comenzó a caminar nuevamente y luego dijo,

\- Así que las chicas me dijeron que podía tener sexo, pero no con un sangre pura. – Draco tuvo que correr para llegar a ella y agarrarla del brazo un poco con demasiada fuerza.

\- ¡Con un demonio, claro que puedes! – ella solo arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso no es nada? – él frunció el ceño y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Pues, sí. Lo es, de hecho, pero no si estas comprometida. No puedes follar a cualquiera cuando estas comprometida, y usualmente eso incluye también a tu prometido. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Que vulgar, Draco. – él se sonrojó profundamente.

\- Lo siento. - ella rodó los ojos y gentilmente removió su brazo de su apretón.

\- Solo estaba siendo una idiota, Draco. No tengo intención de follarme a nadie en un pasillo desierto. – Draco asintió, su rostro un poco consternado aún.

\- Gracias. – ella lo miro con los ojos ensanchados, luego bufó y soltó una carcajada.

\- De nada. – estaba divirtiéndose mucho con lo incomodo que se sentía el chico con la conversación. Esto era mucho mejor que maldecirlo. Obviamente, seguía molesta con él por no haberle dicho sobre el contrato. – él suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Hermione suspiró también y dijo suavemente.

\- No realmente. Estoy bastante ocupada, tu sabes, con la escuela.

Su rostro estaba en blanco, pero ella observó en su mirada un brillo de dolor y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose imponente. Bien, era momento de dejar de ser una idiota y explicarle su casi. Ella no quería herir sus sentimientos.

\- Draco, no estoy en un punto de mi vida donde quiera tener una relación, pero parece que estaremos casados el primer fin de semana de junio. Pienso que seria que seria bueno para ambos que, de hecho, salgamos. – la sonrisa de él estaba de vuelta, aunque sus ojos la miraban precavidos.

\- Encontrarás una manera de no casarte conmigo. – Hermione suspiró.

\- No parece que tenga tiempo para eso. – él echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo y asintió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿el viernes? – Hermione frunció el ceño, como perdida.

\- ¿Este viernes? – él rodó los ojos, pero continuó riendo.

\- Tú, yo, una cita. – Hermione sabía que estaba sonrojada.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, sí, eso esta bien. – él le dedicó enérgico asentimiento y luego la escoltó hasta la biblioteca. Luego se fue rápidamente de allí, con una sonrisa aún en los labios.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a las chicas a su alrededor, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

\- Pero ¿qué debo ponerme? – Ginny resopló mientras se movía entre la ropa de Hermione.

\- Lo que quieras, Mione. – Pansy estaba fulminando con la mirada los pantalones de Hermione.

\- ¿No tienes vestidos? – Ginny ahogó una risa y dijo seriamente,

\- Le dan urticaria. – Hermione se bajó de la cama.

\- Él me dijo que había conseguido permiso para llevarme a algún restaurant italiano en Londres. – Pansy gruñó y se corrió al guardarropa.

\- No puedes ir con pantalones allí. – Daphne levantó la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Por qué no pedimos un traslador a Paris? Todas tenemos la tarde de mañana libre. Puedo aprovechar para hacer unas compras ahora que el invierno esta aquí. – los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon.

\- ¿Puedes conseguir un traslador a allá? – Daphne se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, Pansy tiene un tío que vive allá. Usamos su casa como base cuando visitamos la ciudad. – Pansy asintió, distraída.

\- Creo que debemos hacer eso. Todos esos colores en la ropa de Hermione están mal y tu solo vistes de negro. Paris es la solución más fácil y obvia. – Ginny la miro confundida.

\- ¿Por qué no puede simplemente vestir de negro? – Tracey se estremeció.

\- ¡No en la primera cita en público, Ginny! ¡No es el mensaje que queremos llevar! – antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar porque exactamente no podía vestir de negro, se escuchó un fuerte "pop" y se giró para ver que Bop estaba allí de pie con un paquete y una nota.

\- Señorita Mia, Bop tiene una nota y un paquete para la pequeña ama. – Hermione los tomo, sonriéndole a la elfina.

\- Por favor, llámame solo Mia, Bop. – Ginny sonrió y arrojó la ropa al suelo para poder acostarse en la cama. Bop vio el desorden y empezó a temblar.

\- ¿No le gusta su ropa a la pequeña ama? – Hermione frunció el ceño confundida y siguió la mirada de la elfina hasta la pila de cosas en el suelo.

\- Oh, no. Mi ropa esta perfecta, Bop. Simplemente estamos buscando algo para mí para vestir. – Bop frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Va a salir la pequeña ama? – Ginny arqueó las cejas, traviesa.

\- Tu pequeña ama tiene una sensual cita el viernes en la noche con Draco Malfoy. – Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, rasgando el sello de la nota que había enviado McGonagall.

\- Ginny… - le dijo en advertencia. Bop, de cualquier forma, se quedó completamente quieta.

\- ¿El heredero Malfoy está finalmente cortejando a la pequeña ama? – Pansy bufó y dijo,

\- Como estarán casados el primer sábado de junio, sí, lo esta haciendo. Como sea, alguien se tiene que asegurar de que tu ama tenga ropa apropiada, o el escándalo será fabuloso. – Hermione se giró a fulminar con la mirada a una sonriente Pansy y luego miró nuevamente a la elfina. Los ojos de Bop se abrieron tanto que ocuparon la mayor parte de su rostro y sus orejas comenzaron a temblar.

\- ¿La pequeña ama ha fijado una fecha para la boda? - Hermione se encogió en su lugar y luego se estremeció.

\- Pues, sí. La fecha no puede ser cambiada, aparentemente. – los ojos de Bop se llenaron de lágrimas y un momento después había desaparecido, dejando a las chicas riéndose y a Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza confundida. Pero su confusión se convirtió en sorpresa cuando leyó la nota de McGonagall.

\- Pansy, ¿sabías que cuando enmendaste el contrato se reinició el compromiso? – Pansy se encogió de hombros, asintió ausentemente mientras ojeaba una revista.

\- Sí, pero depende de las familias anunciar… - Ginny se sentó, sus ojos abriéndose a mas no poder.

\- ¡Mierda! El maldito compromiso está en el récord de El Profeta. – se escucharon tres jadeos mientras las mujeres asimilaban las palabras y Hermione comenzaba a hundirse en su pila de cosas y a gemir cuando El Profeta cayó.

En letras grandes y en negrita, se podía leer:

 ** _EL HEREDERO MALFOY SE COMPROMETE CON LA HIJA PERDIDA DE LOS NOTT_**

Debajo del anuncio había una foto de ambos. La de ella era la que habían utilizado para su Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, y la de Draco parecía ser un retrato oficial. Escaneó el artículo rápidamente y gimió mientras leía. Hablaron sobre el testamento Nott, la muerte del patriarca de la familia e hicieron una lista de cosas sobre ella y Theo.

Ginny estaba leyendo por sobre su hombro.

\- El contrato no ha sido archivado en el Ministerio por el momento. Sin embargo, estamos seguros de que es un pedazo de pergamino legal hermético. Nadie de la familia Nott o Malfoy ha hecho publico el anuncio hasta el momento y no se ha podido contactar con ellos para hacer declaraciones. – la pelirroja miró a Hermione con horror. - ¡Oh no! Tenemos que ponerle un alto a mamá. – Hermione soltó el papel y sus manos volaron a su cara.

\- ¿Tu mamá? Ginny, ¿qué demonios…?

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Ginny

\- ¡Ron! – gritó a la misma vez Hermione.

* * *

 _Nota de la Traductora: ¿Hola? ¿Quién está aquí? Manifiéstate con un Review, jaja._

 _Bueno, está hecho. Al fin tendrán una jodida cita esos dos cabezas de chorlito. Aunque ahora Ron y Harry se van a enterar del compromiso y Troya va a arder nuevamente (me gusta mucho esa frase, jaja) Estoy actualizando la historia, porque ganó en la encuesta que realicé en mi página de FB y porque realmente me disfruto mucho mucho esta historia. Me encanta como CJRed desarrolla los personajes y Bop es por mucho mi favorita de toda la historia. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme saber que piensan en un lindo Review, que mientras estoy en clase los iré leyendo._

 _En otras noticias, a las lectoras de Hot for Teacher: estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, lo que sucede es que cada vez se pone mas sexual y mi virginal mente no puede con tanto. JAJAJA, pero haré el intento de actualizar en las próximas dos semanas._

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a Luna y Caro, que han sido mi soporte y sostén esta semana y aún en la distancia me han dado un par de bofetadas que merecía. ¡Gracias chicas, por darle significado a la palabra "amistad"! Lu, estoy contigo en estos momentos, ¡un abrazo fuerte!_

 _A todas las chicas del Team Dramione: ¡Son las mejores! No hay mucho más que pueda decir. Las quiero._

 _Ahora sí, me despido._

 _Beso y abrazo,_

 _Nat._


	14. Secretos Fuera

**Propuesta Accidental**

 **Capítulo Catorce  
Secretos Fuera **

Todos se quedaron congelados con horror en el momento que se dieron cuenta del significado de todo eso, el compromiso había sido anunciado antes de poner en sobre-aviso a un par de magos. Ginny saltó de su lugar.

\- ¡Rápido! Podemos llamarlos por la red flú de la oficina de McGonagall. Tenemos que alejarlos. ¡Tú, ve encuentra a Draco antes de que ellos lo hagan! – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, no podrás detenerlos tu sola. – Pansy se apresuró a decir,

\- Nosotros podemos proteger a Draco. Lo mantendremos aquí. Ellos no pueden entrar en nuestra sala común. ¡Vayan! – Hermione y Ginny se marcharon con las tres chicas de Slytherin pisándoles los talones. Draco y Theo estaban en práctica de Quidditch así que Hermione sabía que tendrían que arrastrarlos y llevarse a todos a la sala común.

Ginny y Hermione tomaron un pasaje que las llevaría más rápido a la oficina de la directora mientras que las otras tres chicas tomaron un atajo para llegar al vestíbulo. Cuando el dúo llegó a la gárgola que protegía la oficina de la directora, estaban jadeando exhaustas. Ginny dijo en un murmullo la contraseña-una frase que Hermione no consiguió entender- y subieron las escaleras.

McGonagall observó a las dos chicas, su rostro curioso.

\- Estaba a punto de enviarlas a buscar. ¿Por qué Potter y Weasley vendrán a través de mi chimenea desde el Ministerio? Pensé que tenían entrenamiento. – Ginny estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza.

\- Vienen a por Draco. ¡No los deje pasar! – los ojos de McGonagall se ensancharon.

\- Oh, bueno querida. Ya les dije… - la chimenea se encendió y de ella salieron dos magos furiosos. Hermione, todavía jadeando, fue hasta ellos para alejarlos.

\- Solo…cálmense. – Ron la sacudió a un lado y ella se estrelló contra Harry. De repente, hubo una gran explosión y Ginny voló fuera del camino cuando Ron salió corriendo. McGonagall lucía escandalizada.

\- ¡Sr. Weasley! ¿Cómo se atreve a atacar mis estudiantes? – Harry estaba observando furioso a Ron y luego se sacudió a Hermione, corriendo detrás de su amigo. Ginny compartió con Hermione una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y ambas corrieron detrás de los rabiosos magos con Ginny arrojándose sobre sus hombros.

\- No es necesario que se moleste, directora. Los calmaremos y lo enviaremos de vuelta. – Hermione vio como McGonagall regresaba a su asiento, pareciendo repentinamente agotada.

Los atraparon en la entrada del Gran Comedor, que estaba medio lleno y donde los estudiantes les dedicaban miradas curiosas. Ginny le gritaba a Ron con sus brazos alrededor de Harry, que parecía parcialmente mas calmado- o al menos no estaba tan enojado como Ron.

Hermione se apresuró a llegar a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ron ya se había girado para encontrarse a Blaise y Draco caminando desde lo que parecía ser la enfermería. El grito de Ron se escuchó en todo el lugar antes de que levantara su varita y lanzara un hechizo a Draco.

Hermione se puso enfrente de Draco, completamente por instinto, y luego todo se puso negro.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Había dos, quizá tres momentos en la vida de Draco que él podría recordar con todos sus detalles, y los tres tenían que ver con la bruja que estaba ahora mismo en el suelo frente a él.

Como llegó a tiempo, nunca lo sabrá. Justo cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione se había golpeado y que el infierno se desatara en el lugar, él se las había arreglado para atraparla.

Theo había cruzado la puerta con Pansy justo cuando su hermana se había interpuesto entre Draco y la maldición. Sin darse cuenta de que había sido Ron, amigo de ella y auror en entrenamiento quien la había hechizado, se giró para maldecir directamente al responsable.

Ginny estaba gritando enfurecida y había maldecido a su hermano, seguida por Blaise que había sacado la varita cuando vio que Hermione comenzó a desplomarse.

El resultado fue a parar en los libros. Ronald Weasley pasó cuatro días en el hospital, que era lo que merecía el imbécil por no saber controlar su temperamento, de acuerdo con su hermana.

Hermione había recobrado la conciencia esa noche, y gracias a los rápidos reflejos de su prometido, solo sufrió un leve dolor de cabeza. Bueno, un leve dolor de cabeza y un muy enojado hermano, mejor amigo, prometido, directora y- bueno, parecía que todos estaban bastante molestos con ella. Incluso Luna.

Draco estaba furioso.

\- Nunca hagas algo tan estúpido otra vez. – Hermione resopló.

\- Fue un instinto y pudo levantar un escudo parcial. – Theo finalmente había empezado a encontrarle humor a la situación, aunque solo en el hecho de que su hermana había salvado a Draco de una maldición. Aun estaba bastante molesto cuando pensaba en el hecho de que su hermana había sido maldecida.

Harry estaba en problemas con ambas mujeres Weasley. Cada vez que su novia se cansaba de regañarlo, su madre tomaba su lugar.

Draco comenzaba a sentir lastima por el chico. Aunque, cuando recordaba que no había detenido a su amigo de lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra antes de conocer toda la información, la pena se disolvía rápidamente.

Ron estaba durmiendo, pero seguramente era el siguiente en la lista para recibir la furia de las mujeres Weasley y Draco solo podía desear estar allí para ver ese espectáculo.

La mano de Hermione estaba fría envuelta en la suya y él se movió para observarla más de cerca mientras hacia una mueca.

\- Ginny, la cabeza me está matando. – dijo ella suavemente cuando la voz de sus amigos comenzó a escucharse más alta.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de alivio que se transformó en vergüenza cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco.

Pansy se encargó de explicar lo que había pasado, su tono y lenguaje corporal dejándole saber a Harry que no estaba en ánimos de perdonarlos por el daño causado a su nueva amiga.

Bop había aparecido y se exaltó tanto que tuvieron que sedar la pobre elfina. Afortunadamente, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de eso todavía porque seguía inconsciente cuando eso pasó. Aunque, no querían saber cuán molesta estaría la chica cuando se enterara de lo preocupada que había estado la elfina.

Draco observó las puertas de la enfermería abrirse para darle paso a la directora, que se veía extremadamente molesta.

\- Potter, deberás quedarte aquí la noche. Hablé con tus superiores y el Ministro, que dijo que iban a enfrentar un castigo disciplinario por todo esto. Molly, puedes quedarte también si quieres. Dos de tus chicos están en la enfermería y eso ciertamente te garantiza nuestra hospitalidad. – Theo parecía confundido.

\- ¿Dos? – Molly lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Esa joven señorita es tan mi hija como es tu hermana, joven. Mi esposo y yo hicimos el voto de cuidarla como si fuera de nuestra familia años atrás.

Draco se puso levemente pálido y miró a Theo que estaba asintiendo, su rostro serio, pero sus ojos reflejando lo que parecía alivio.

\- Ella necesita una mamá. – fue todo lo que dijo antes de reclinarse de nuevo en la silla. Molly resopló.

\- Así como tú, al parecer. Quiero que envíes ese contrato directo a la Madriguera y tengas una conversación con Arthur y Percy. Los ojos de Theo se abrieron enormemente y miró a la directora que estaba suspirando y asintiendo.

\- Es lo adecuado, Sr. Nott. Lleve con usted a la Srta. Parkinson, ya que fue ella quien reescribió el contrato.

Theo miró a Hermione, claramente lastimada y luego asintió, dándole un golpe en la espalda a Draco para luego salir.

Molly se sentó en la silla claramente exhausta.

\- Quiero que me cuenten su versión de la historia. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto, de nuevo?

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a Draco suplicante. Él suspiró y asintió antes de repetir la historia, deteniéndose para corroborar con Hermione lo que recordaba y ver si estaba correcto. Cuando hubo terminado, Molly estaba pálida y sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Oh, por Merlín. Es eso entonces, ¿no es así Minerva? – Hermione estaba luchando por quedarse despierta y antes de que Minerva respondiera, Draco le puso una manta y miró a Madam Pomfrey, que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

\- Solo es una poción para dormir, querido. Necesita descansar. – Minerva dio un suave resoplido y luego dijo,

\- Molly, no puedo pensar en ninguna laguna que hayan dejado. Incluso si contuvieran la ceremonia, estarán mejor si se casan tan pronto como llegue la fecha. – Molly frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No pueden obtener una anulación? – Draco se puso rígido y las observó. No había pensado en eso. No era algo que se hacia en familias sangre pura. Una vez el contrato era redactado…Minerva cortó sus pensamientos.

\- No, Molly. Esto no es un acuerdo típico. Es magia antigua. No estoy segura de que siquiera se puedan divorciar, para ser honesta. Es por eso que las familias evitan este hechizo. Honestamente, Sr. Malfoy, ¿en qué estaban pensando? – Draco se estremeció.

\- Olvidé que ella era una Nott. – todos se quedaron en silencio y luego Molly suspiró, pasándose la mano por la frente.

\- ¿Comenzaron el cortejo? – Draco sintió como se sonrojaba mientras respondía.

\- No, señora. Tenemos una cita este viernes, si es que ella se encuentra en condiciones. – Ginny bufó.

\- Lo estará, solo tiene que conseguir algo que ponerse. Íbamos a pedir permiso para ir de compras mañana, durante el tiempo libre. – Molly sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Hermione accedió a ir de compras? – Ginny se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso creo. Esas chicas de Slytherin pueden ser muy persuasivas. – Draco soltó una carcajada y compartió una sonrisa con Ginny. Molly se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

\- Minerva, creo que estas de acuerdo con que los chicos se merecen un receso. Dado los chismes que ha causado este incidente, a las chicas les gustaría salir del castillo de todos modos. Ginny ciertamente tiene mi permiso. Draco observó como la directora hacia una pausa y luego asentía.

\- Pelearon una maldita guerra, Molly. Supongo que ir de compras no los matará. – Draco abrió los ojos grandemente ante la comparación, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los adultos salían de la habitación y Giny se sentaba, sosteniendo la mano de un reservado Potter. Finalmente, Draco suspiró para romper el silencio.

\- Podían haber mandado un jodido vociferador, Potter. – Potter lo miró y se sonrojo antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- No tuvimos mucho tiempo para barajar las opciones, Malfoy. – Ginny volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su hermano.

\- Ese maldito imbécil pudo haber matado a alguien. – Draco gruño en acuerdo mientras Harry suspiraba.

\- Córtale a la rabia, Ginny. No estaba en sus cabales. – Ginny frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No veo a Bill o George irrumpir en el castillo así. – Potter hizo una mueca adolorida.

\- Bueno, Ginny, ninguno de ellos la ha besado nunca. – Draco se sentó de repente mientras la ira le recorría las entrañas.

\- Eres un idiota, Harry. – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos con disgusto. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron en su dirección y estaba contemplando causarle dolor físico a Potter cuando Ginny dijo con dulzura,

\- Cálmate, Draco. Fue el día de la batalla y fue solo una vez, según lo que sé. Estuvieron sosteniéndose de manos el resto de la semana y luego… - la chica se encogió de hombros y miró a Harry. - ¿Alguna vez te dijeron porque terminaron? – Harry resopló.

\- Sí, fue dos días después de la batalla cuando intentaron besarse nuevamente y no pudieron parar de reírse. – Draco bajó las revoluciones y se encontró a si mismo sonriendo.

\- Eso tuvo que ser un fuerte golpe para su orgullo. – Harry sacudió la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No, no lo fue. – Draco se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla mientras el cansancio lo golpeaba. Una bludger lo había golpeado en el hombro en la tarde y después aquello había pasado. Ginny suspiró, mirando en reloj en la puerta.

\- Tengo rondas esta noche. – Se inclinó y besó a su novio. – Puedes dormir con nosotros en las habitaciones de premios anuales. Kreacher te puede preparar la cama allá. – le dijo suavemente, dedicándole una mirada que Draco interpretó como que el hombre iba a dormir con ella, luego vio como la pelirroja salía rápidamente de la habitación, aun murmurando cuan idiota era su hermano.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y los dos magos tuvieron una lucha de miradas hasta que Madam Pomfrey llegó.

\- Fuera de aquí, Sr. Potter. – Potter no cedió.

\- ¿Y él? – Draco bufó y dijo calmadamente.

\- De hecho, soy estudiante y mi prometida esta en la enfermería. Hasta que su hermano regrese, estaré aquí sentado. Su atacante, después de todo, está en la cama del lado. – su voz se mantuvo firme y pudo ver el destello de enojo cruzar por la cara de Potter mientras las palabras lo golpeaban. – Madam Pomfrey vaciló un momento y luego dijo bruscamente.

\- ¡Potter, fuera! – Draco trató de ocultar la sonrisa mientras observaba como sacaban a Potter de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo está el hombro, Sr. Malfoy?

\- Adolorido. Cargué a Hermione hasta aquí. – dijo, rodando el hombro y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Madam Pomfrey asintió y se apresuró a salir, moviendo su varita para que una barrera apareciera alrededor de Ron y luego otra alrededor de Hermione para que quedaran aislados. Se dejó una sección abierta donde apareció una cama con Bop y una segunda cama vacía.

\- Métase aquí, Sr. Malfoy. Quiero tener en observación ese hombro esta noche. – Draco sintió que el alivio recorrerlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la enfermera estaba haciendo y sin decir una palabra se quitó la túnica y otras ropas y se puso los pijamas del hospital para luego entrar a la cama.

\- ¿Debo darle una poción para dormir? – Draco gruñó.

\- Gracias, pero no. Solo asegúrese de que la comadreja de allí se mantenga dormida.

Madam Pomfrey lucia ofendida, pero se fue.

* * *

En algún momento temprano en la mañana, Hermione se despertó por los sonidos que había a su alrededor. Suavemente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en la enfermería. También se dio cuenta de que había una barrera a su alrededor, pero que había otras camas a su lado, lo que era altamente inusual. Se giró a la derecha y soltó un leve jadeo; un elfo doméstico roncaba a su lado. ¿Era Bop? Estaba casi segura de que sí, pero estaba aliviada de que elfina no parecía herida, solo parecía estar en un sueño muy profundo. Girándose a la izquierda soltó otro jadeo, esta vez más alto.

¡Draco! ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, sintiendo una abrumadora necesidad de saber como estaba. Ella estaba adolorida y podía sentir en su boca los restos de la poción para dormir favorita de Poppy. Suavemente, se arrastró hasta el hombre rubio, tratando de encontrar heridas visibles. ¿No se atravesó ella en medio de el hechizo y Draco antes de que este llegara a golpearlo? Como solo estaba levemente adolorida sabía que su escudo debía de haberla ayudado a evitar heridas graves. Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar el día anterior. Draco había estado sentado a su lado y se veía bien, enfadado, pero bien.

¿Le había pasado algo luego de que ella se quedara dormida? ¿Había despertado Ron y lo había herido? Imaginaba que Harry no había sido, no con Ginny allí para vigilarlo.

Lo alcanzó y sacó el pelo de su cara gentilmente, luego dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la mano de él se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca un poco demasiado fuerte. Los ojos de él se abrieron y se encontraron con los de ella, y su agarre instantáneamente perdió la fuerza y con una mueca movió sus dedos para enredarlos con los de ella y arrastrarla a la cama.

\- No deberías estar de pie. – le dijo él suavemente, empujándola hacia abajo para que se recostara junto a él en la estrecha cama.

Hermione sintió que su corazón latía el triple de rápido y que había perdido la respiración, siendo incapaz de responder. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de Draco nunca y aunque era sorprendente, se sentía…correcto de alguna manera. Se giró, para así poder observarlo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le susurró ella. Draco le sonrió y jugó con un mechón de su cabello mientras se movía para que ella quedara debajo de la manta junto a él.

\- Me lastimé el hombro durante la práctica ayer; fui golpeado por una bludger. Estoy bien, de verdad, pero Madam Pomfrey me dejó dormir aquí anoche.

Hermione bufó suavemente y alcanzó su rostro para comenzar a trazarlo con sus dedos. Ella siempre había pensado que él era hermoso, pero viéndolo de cerca, simplemente te dejaba sin respiración. Los movimientos de sus dedos se hicieron más suaves cuando comenzó a trazar sus labios y sintió como él dejaba salir un suave respiro antes de tomar su mano y besar sus dedos suavemente. Él movió su mano hasta su mejilla y la sostuvo allí.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó él después de un momento. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se acomodó contra el cálido cuerpo a su lado. Estaba luchando contra un bostezo.

\- Me siento bien, un poco adolorida, cansada… - Draco estaba trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda.

\- Vuelve a dormir. – Hermione se tensó por un momento y luego preguntó

\- ¿Aquí? – Draco suspiró

\- Si así lo deseas. – Hermione sonrió y se relajó mientras escondía la cara en su pecho.

\- Theo se molestará. – ella lo sintió reír suavemente.

\- Puedo ponerte de regreso en tu cama antes de que llegue. – Hermione bostezó, sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a reclamarla.

\- No lastimes tu hombro cargándome. – escuchó a Draco bufar, pero luego lo sintió besar su sien.

\- Duerme.

Y ella lo hizo, porque se sentía cálida y segura y porque confiaba en que Draco se aseguraría de que terminara de regreso en su cama, aun cuando ella no quería realmente. Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la cara dándose cuenta de que si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Draco Malfoy les hubiera recomendado hacerse una revisión en San Mungo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Draco sintió la mujer entre sus brazos relajarse y quedarse dormida y soltó una larga respiración mientras la ansiedad lo abandonaba. Merlín, se metería en problemas si Theo lo atrapaba con Hermione en sus brazos, pero es que simplemente no tenía la habilidad para dejarla ir aún. En lugar de eso, la acurrucó contra él, enredó sus piernas con las de ella y dejó salir un suspiro que llevaba rato contenido. Esto se sentía bien, sostenerla, tanto que debería asustarlo. Dejó que sus manos viajaran por su espalda suavemente antes de acomodarlas en su espeso cabello rizado. Ella se sentía perfecta, olía perfecta, e incluso se encontró con que los suaves bufidos que a veces soltaba no le molestaban.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse con el sonido de su suave respiración, bufidos ocasionales y el latido constante de su corazón. Algo había cambiado en él hoy, eso que había estado conteniendo. Todo había cambiado cuando la vio lanzarse en medio de él y esa maldición.

Sus brazos a su alrededor y sus dedos entre su pelo causaban que ella se moviera y se acomodara junto a él para que su mejilla quedara contra su pecho. Él podía sentir su caliente respiración a través de su camisa y tuvo que moverse. Realmente debería moverla, pero sentía que no tenía la fuerza.

Hermione había derretido el muro que él tenía alrededor de su corazón y que no sabía que podía ser destruido. Ella había eliminado la oscuridad que había dentro de él desde que comenzó la guerra. Iba a pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos. Draco estaba bastante seguro de que se había enamorado de su prometida el día anterior. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que ella se enamorara de él. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella; lo sabía. Como fuera, no estaba preocupado. Hermione nunca lo dejaría caer bajo el dominio de un mago oscuro como su madre se lo había permitido a su padre y Hermione era una mujer de increíble integridad y compasión.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella nuevamente mientras se dejaba caer al sueño con una sonrisa. Hermione lo haría ser un hombre mejor. Hermione lo salvaría y él le daría el mundo, porque ella se lo merecía.

* * *

 _N/T: este capítulo se define en una sola palabra: tierno. Lo amé una y mil veces.  
Pensé que llevaba más tiempo ausente, pero han sido solo tres semanas. Disculpen si hay algún dedazo o error ortográfico, acabo de terminar de traducir y estoy publicando. _

_Besos,_

 _Nat._

 **Lo próximo: ¿Quién encontrará a los chicos en la enfemería?**

 ** _¿Un Review?_**


	15. We Are the Foxes

_Esta es una traducción autorizada de **Accidental Proposal** de CJRed_

 _..._

 _La música es la musa:  
Canción para este capítulo: __**I Know Places, Taylor Swift  
**_ _Letra:_ _ **Something happens when everybody finds out…They are the hunters we are the foxes. And we run.**_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

— Bueno, ¿no se ven adorables? – dijo una voz sarcásticamente, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para hacerse escuchar claramente.

Hermione dio un salto y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de dos cosas a la vez. Todavía estaba en la cama con Draco y alguien estaba parado cerca de ellos.

— Se ven adorables, pero Drake va a estar muy jodido si no los sacamos de allí en 30 segundos. – Hermione gruñó, ese era Blaise. Podía reconocer a Blaise y su tono sarcástico incluso estando medio dormida. Escuchó a Draco gruñir también y sintió que su brazo se apretó a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién los dejó pasar tras nuestra pantalla? – Se escuchó un resoplido y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba allí.

— Madam Pomfrey es excelente sanando, pero un desastre vigilando. – otro resoplido.

— No estoy segura de que alguien pueda mantenerte fuera, Ginny. Espero que me enseñes el contra hechizo, es muy efectivo en la puerta del hospital. – Hermione se empujó a sí misma y vio que había tres personas frente a su cama, todos con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó retirando su mano de la mejilla de Draco y casi gimiendo por lo bien que se sentía tener su mano allí. Lo sintió temblar y luego sentarse también, ayudándola a levantarse para llevarla hasta su cama y luego él volver a sentarse en la suya propia.

— Ahora que nuestras vidas están seguras, ¿me pueden decir que hacen aquí ustedes tres a las 6 de la mañana? – Blaise resopló.

— Salvando tu trasero, aparentemente. Theo viene de camino con el Sr. Weasley y su hijo, el estirado. – Hermione bostezó

— ¿Percy? – Ginny se rio.

— El mismo. Estuvieron trabajando en el contrato toda la noche. – Hermione asintió y volvió a acostarse.

— ¿Esto no podía esperar otra hora? – preguntó cansada. Draco le respondió con un bufido, pero la miró preocupado.

— ¿Estás lastimada? – ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No, solo cansada. Efectos de la poción, creo. – Pansy hizo un ruido y se acercó sacudiendo la varita. Hermione sintió como su cabello se trenzaba y un aire fresco le llenaba la cara.

— Anímate, princesa. La prensa está al tanto de tu compromiso ahora. Están pidiendo hablar contigo y con Drake. Madam Pomfrey fue a respaldar a la directora para que los dejen en paz. – Hermione escuchó a Draco murmurar lo que parecían palabras de una maldición y puso una mano sobre sus ojos mientras Pansy volvía a sacudir su varita se encontró a si misma vestida con un hermoso pijama verde.

— ¡Pansy! – Ginny comenzó a reírse.

— Los escuchamos cuando veníamos para acá. El trato parece ser que darán una entrevista de cinco minutos y les tomarán una foto. – Hermione lanzó una oscura mirada.

— No con Skeeter. – ahora Ginny rio con ganas.

— ¿Quién más sería? Papá va en camino a defenderte con mamá. – Hermione se lanzó sobre las almohadas.

— No quiero que esa mujer me vea en cama, incluso si tengo un hermoso pijama. – Pansy suspiró mientras Ginny le dedicaba una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

— No te puedo ayudar con eso. Madam Pomfrey y mamá no te dejaran salir de la cama. Mamá fue la que impuso la regla de solo cinco minutos. Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Theo entró como un huracán en la habitación.

— ¡Oye, vístete! – le dijo a Draco con irritación, a lo que el chico encaró una ceja en su dirección, aunque tomo el montón de ropa que Blaise le estaba tendiendo y se fue. Hermione miró a su hermano que lucía cansado, pero feliz.

— Buenos días, Theo. – él le sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó para besar su frente.

— Lo siento hermanita, parece que la prensa estará aquí después del desayuno. – Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

— Eso escuché. ¿Estarás aquí para la entrevista? – Theo gruño y asintió.

— No te voy a abandonar con esos lobos. Percy y yo vinimos con una buena historia para lo del compromiso. – Ginny comenzó a reírse.

— _¿Percy y yo?_ ¿Por qué no me sorprende que parezcan llevarse tan bien? – Pansy estaba riéndose también y envolvió su brazo en el de Ginny.

— Vamos Gin, vamos a comer para que podamos estar de vuelta a tiempo para ver el espectáculo. – Hermione observó a sus dos amigas irse y abandonarla y comenzó a reír.

— ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! – les gritó. Pansy la saludó con la mano mientras Ginny se giraba y le guiñaba un ojo; luego ambas chicas se fueron. Blaise sacudió la cabeza mientras las miraba.

— Esas dos como amigas me dan miedo.

— Miedoso. – dijo Theo sentándose en la cama de su hermana. Blaise bufó.

— No, inteligente. – murmuró. – Bueno, me voy a desayunar. – Theo asintió en su dirección.

— Gracias por la ropa, compañero. – Blaise sonrió, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y después se fue, con un paso más lento que el de las chicas. Draco regresó peinado con su uniforme puesto y suspiró cuando vio a Theo.

— ¿A qué le debemos el honor? – preguntó, arrastrando una silla para sentarse al lado de Hermione y tomarla de la mano. Theo lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero luego suspiró.

— Tenemos una historia para relatar el compromiso sin que quedes como un estúpido alcohólico. – Draco se recostó en la silla pareciendo aburrido mientras Hermione trataba de no reírse.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es? – preguntó Draco después de un momento. Theo suspiró y le respondió.

— Básicamente lo que todo el mundo espera, fue un contrato de nacimiento. Nadie sabía lo que estaba en el testamento de mi padre. Vamos a decir que esto estaba estipulado. – Draco frunció el ceño.

— Eso significaría que tu padre sabía quién era ella y aun así intentó matarla durante la guerra. Las personas podrían especular que tu también lo sabías. – Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

— Theo… - su hermano suspiró.

— Si eso pasara, voy a decir que definitivamente no tenía idea de que tenía una hermana. Van a creer lo que quieran, de todas formas. Honestamente no me importa. Simplemente no quiero que su historia de compromiso sea como un chisme, es indecente.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por la indecencia? – murmuró Draco. Theo lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Hermana. – cuando lo decía así, ocasionaba que Hermione rodara los ojos en dirección al hombre.

— Así que el compromiso estaba en el testamento. ¿Cuándo lo descubrí? – preguntó Hermione tratando de mover la conversación. – Theo pasó una mano por su cabello con desesperación.

— A la misma vez que descubriste que yo era tu hermano. Estabas molesta, obviamente, pero luego conociste a Draco y ahora están saliendo. – Draco bufó, pero no dijo nada así que Hermione preguntó.

— ¿Y cómo se sienten los Malfoy sobre esto? – Theo se sonrojó un poco.

— Bueno, estaban sorprendidos de que la hija perdida de los Nott aun estuviera viva, horrorizados de descubrir quien eras realmente y que hayas sido torturada en su casa, y haciendo lo posible por conocerte. Como sea, si podemos no hablar de ellos sería lo mejor. Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Draco, que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Theo.

— Ella no va a conocer a mis padres y no voy a repetirlo si puedo evitarlo. – Theo suspiró.

— ¡Sé eso jodidamente bien! Pero no podemos simplemente anunciar que odias a tu familia, Drake. – Hermione apretó la mano de Draco tratando de calmarlo y tranquilizar su propio corazón. Él entrelazó sus dedos una vez más y suspiró mientras se recostaba en la silla otra vez.

— ¿Cómo mantenemos el contrato en privado? – preguntó Hermione una vez más. Theo la miró y sonrió con presunción.

— Eso fue fácil. El Sr. Weasley fue a ver al ministro a primera hora. Está sellado herméticamente. De hecho, no tuvimos que cambiar nada, Pansy es muy buena en esas cosas y ella argumentó en tu nombre. – Theo frunció levemente el ceño. – Quería que la cláusula de cortejo cambiara, pero ella no lo toleraría. – Hermione sonrió y luego asintió.

— Bien. Me gusta esa cláusula. - Draco sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco mientras Theo murmuraba algo que sonaba como que no tenía precedentes. Hermione jugó con su trenza mientras consideraba todo lo que Theo estaba diciendo.

— Básicamente esto es un choque para todos, nos estamos conociendo así que por favor respeten nuestra privacidad. Luego sonreímos para una foto y esperamos a que nadie le importe que el heredero de los Malfoy se va a casar con la bastarda de los Nott. – Theo la miró enojado.

— No eres una bastarda, nuestros padres estaban casados. – Hermione gruñó.

— Bien, la princesa perdida de los Nott. ¡Tienes que saber que Skeeter hará todo lo posible por hacer esto sensacional! – Draco la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— Siempre he querido saber porque te tiene tanta saña. – Hermione hizo una mueca.

— La tuve encerrada en un frasco durante nuestro cuarto año cuando la atrapé espiándonos en la enfermería. Ella es… - ambos chicos la cortaron

— Un animago indocumentado. – Hermione suspiró y los fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Lo sabían? – Draco se encogió de hombros y Theo le dedicó una sonrisita.

— Claro que lo sabíamos. Brillante de tu parte que lo hayas descubierto. – Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó su manta. Theo la estaba observando con los ojos ensanchados mientras Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿La mantuviste en una jarra? ¿Cómo es que no escuchamos esa historia de tus amigos?

— Sí, pues, no lo dije a todo el mundo, solo Harry y Ron sabían sobre ello. Fui la razón por la que no trabajó para El Profeta en quinto año, fue parte de un acuerdo al que llegamos. Prometí no decir nada en el Ministerio y ella estaba obligada a permanecer retirada por un año. – Hermione asintió con fuerza y luego tomó su varita y conjuró una jarra exactamente igual que la que había usado antes y la puso con fuerza en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama. Theo la miró y luego comenzó a reírse mientras Draco sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa decía

— Eres mucho más Slytherin de lo que alguien puede decir. – luego se inclinó como si fuera a besarla y Hermione perdió la habilidad de respirar.

— Hey, nada de eso. – dijo Theo firmemente. Draco se congeló en su sitio y luego suspiró para sentarse nuevamente mientras Hermione intentaba no maldecir a su hermano.

— Me voy a casar con él, posiblemente deberías acostumbrarte a que lo bese. – dijo ella con enojo. Draco sonrió y movió su mano para que su pulgar pudiera acariciar su palma.

— Volviendo al tema. – dijo Theo serio. – El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estarán aquí para el inicio de la entrevista. Ellos… - y se sonrojó y su tono se suavizó un poco, a lo que Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. – Ellos, eh, me adoptaron, creo. – Draco miró a su amigo.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? – Como sea, Hermione chilló y saltó de la cama para abrazar a su hermana.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! – Theo le dio unas palmaditas y la alejó.

— Sí, bueno, ya que ellos son tus guardianes mágicos, hace sentido que me incluyan a mi también. – Draco asintió y luego frunció el ceño

— ¿Estás bien con eso? – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se detuvo. Él no se veía molesto, se veía, bueno no estaba segura. ¿Quizá celoso? Theo asintió, su rostro volviendo a la mascara habitual.

— Lo estoy. Hermione necesita padres, los Weasley la conocen bien y bueno…sí, está bien. – Draco le dedicó ligero gruñido y miró a Bop que seguía roncando suavemente.

— Probablemente no deberíamos tener un elfo a nuestro lado cuando ellos lleguen. – Hermione suspiró, pero movió su varita para esconder a Bop.

— ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Theo hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Ellos saben que Ron es bastante temperamental. Diremos que fue una cosa como de hermanos. Él no sabía del compromiso porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su entrenamiento como auror y se molestó porque no conocía los detalles. – Hermione cerró los ojos.

— Dudo que crea esa historia. – dijo quedamente. Sintió a Draco tomar su mano nuevamente y levantó la mirada para sonreírle, sabiendo que él podía sentir su inquietud.

— Es mejor eso que la verdad, princesa. – Dijo Draco suavemente, su tono ligeramente burlón. Ella hizo una mueca cuando por el apelativo de "princesa" y luego se giró hacia Theo.

— ¿Estamos seguros de que tengo que estar en la enfermería para esto? Me siento bien, solo necesito un poco de té, desayuno y ropas decentes. – Theo suspiró.

— Sí, queremos que quedes como una delicada flor ahora mismos. – ante la mirada furibunda que ella le dio él levantó las manos. – Percy y yo estamos de acuerdo en que el público pocas veces te ha visto vulnerable. Se verá bien en los periódicos. – Draco llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y ella lo miró.

— Él tiene razón. Skeeter no te puede atacar contigo en una cama de hospital. – dijo Draco firmemente. Hermione suspiró y fulminó con la mirada la pared antes de asentir.

— Bien. Seré una chica estúpida, débil y mansa que fue atacada por Ronald. Pero aún necesito mi té y desayuno. – Theo soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.

— Vamos, Drake, consigámosle eso a nuestra chica. – Draco no se puso de pie.

— De hecho, creo que me quedaré aquí con Hermione, envíame una bandeja con comida también, ¿sí? – Theo bufó, pero abandonó la habitación, girándose cuando llegó a la puerta para mirar a Hermione y su prometido.

— No me gusta ser mansa y débil frente a esa mujer. – dijo Hermione con un puchero. Draco asintió y señaló una jarra en la mesita de noche.

— Tienes esto a tu lado. – Hermione miró la jarra y sonrió maléficamente.

— Cierto. – dijo suavemente. – Muy cierto.

 **oOOoooOOoo**

Dos bandejas con desayuno traídas por un elfo doméstico llegaron tiempo después donde Hermione y Draco y estos comieron en un amigable silencio. Cuando ya habían terminado de comer y estaban tomándose en té, Madam Pomfrey llegó apresurada a revisar a Hermione y después a Draco.

Draco estaba perfecto para irse, pero Hermione tenía que quedarse hasta después del almuerzo en observación.

— Y si esa mujer te molesta mucho yo misma la voy a hechizar. – dijo Madam Pomfrey con la mirada oscurecida mientras iba a revisar a Bop.

Hermione movió la pantalla que le impedía ver y se sintió feliz de ver que Bop se veía bien después de una muy aprovechada noche. La pequeña elfina estaba un poco avergonzada y después de revisar que su ama estaba bien, se desvaneció diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer e ignorando las suplicas de Hermione de que tomara las cosas con calma.

— Estará bien. – dijo Draco tranquilizadoramente. – Ron todavía no había despertado, con lo que Hermione estaba mas que bien. La pantalla que lo escondía todavía estaba allí para que Skeeter no lo pudiera ver y Percy le dedicó un asentimiento cuando pasó por su lado para sentarse junto a su hermano por si acaso.

Poco a poco la habitación comenzó a llenarse de gente. Theo había regresado con el Sr. Weasley y poco después Ginny llegó con su madre bastante molesta.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione curiosa. Ginny sacudió la cabeza y murmuró.

— Discutí con Harry, Skeeter nos vio; después te cuento. – Hermione sabía que debía verse preocupada, pero le dedicó un asentimiento a su amiga y se sentó como todos los demás estaban haciendo.

Draco le tomó la mano y mientras todos esperaban que la reportera llegara con la directora. Cuando aparecieron por la puerta él apretó su mano y ella le sonrió. Ginny se puso de pie y la brazo.

— Será mejor que me vaya a clase, nos vemos. – dijo alegremente con una amplia sonrisa antes de irse. El Sr. Weasley se aclaró la garganta y después dijo.

— Bueno, querida, te has asegurado de que ella está bien. Puedes regresar a la hora del almuerzo. La Sra. Weasley se acercó a Hermione y le dio un abrazo, luego Theo y finalmente un impresionado Draco antes de permitir que su marido la sacara de la habitación.

— Tiene cinco minutos y no moleste demasiado a mis niños. – dijo la Sra. Weasley en tono amenazante a Skeeter.

Hermione controló la risa y vio como Theo sacudía la cabeza sonrojado.

La directora le dedicó un asentimiento a Skeeter, su cara llena de resentimiento.

— Cinco minutos, Skeeter. – Rita Skeeter asintió molesta.

— Sí, será como ustedes digan. – después se giró para observar a los tres muchachos en la cama. – Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Debería llamarte Srta. Granger o Srta. Nott? – Hermione cambio su expresión y dijo suavemente

— Hermione está bien, mi apellido es un poco confuso en estos momentos. – Rita rechistó

— Bueno, sí, ¿pero está a punto de ser Malfoy verdad? – Hermione sabía que estaba sonrojada y se esforzó mucho en no fulminar con la mirada a la obstinada mujer.

— No de manera inmediata. – dijo suavemente. Rita asintió.

— Sí, sí. ¿Y cuándo será el feliz día?

— El primer sábado después de la graduación. – fue Draco quien respondió. Su tono era agradable, pero no amistoso. El vuela pluma de Rita no paraba de moverse, escribiendo todo lo que decían.

— Ahora díganme, ¿qué ocasionó que Ronald Weasley llegara varita en mano ayer?

— Terminamos el contrato de compromiso y no sabíamos que él no estaba informado. – dijo Theo, hablando por primera vez.

— Está muy ocupado con su entrenamiento de auror. – dijo Hermione.

— Supongo que se podría decir que no le agradó enterarse por el periódico. – dijo Draco ahora.

— Yo también habría actuado así. Es una cosa de hermanos. – le dijo Theo con un bufido a Rita. Rita lo observó con rostro aburrido.

— ¿Cosa de hermanos? Tenía la impresión de que Ronald Weasley era su mejor amigo y expareja. – Hermione se estremeció.

— Mejor amigo, sí. Pero honestamente, Rita, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no tengo o tuve ninguna relación con Harry o Ron? Somos familia, todos, eso es incestuoso. – Draco resopló.

— Fui al colegio con ellos por seis años; te puedo asegurar a ti y a tus lectores que ellos nunca estuvieron en una relación romántica. – Hermione suspiró.

— Eso no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos el uno por el otro.

— Los Weasley son familia. – agregó Theo. Su tono era firme e intransigente. Rita los miró y resopló.

— Draco, ¿cómo te sientes con todo esto? – Draco la miró con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

— ¿Todo de qué? Como para cualquier prometido, es un poco desalentador que tu chica tenga un equipo de quidditch por hermanos. – Theo y Hermione soltaron una carcajada y Draco se encogió de hombros. – Me molesta mucho que Hermione se haya atravesado en una maldición desconocida. – Theo se puso de pie y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, quien rodó los ojos cuando Draco terminó de hablar. – Pero al final Hermione terminará conmigo, así que puedo pasar cualquier obstáculo que su familia, específicamente sus hermanos, pongan en mi camino.

— Le agradas a Ginny. – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco inclinó la cabeza.

— Allí está. – Rita estaba claramente molesta de obtener lo que quería para burlarse de ellos.

— ¿Así que son una enorme familia feliz? – Hermione miró mal a la mujer y Draco se movió levemente, dejando que la mujer viera muy bien la jarra que tenían cerca.

— ¿Por qué no lo seriamos? – la retó Hermione.

— Todo esto tuve que ser una sorpresa para usted, señorita. – Hermione asintió.

— Lo fue. Pero conseguí un hermano. – y sonrió. – Otro hermano al que adoro. Termine comprometida con un mago fabuloso y la mayoría de mi vida ha cambiado. Claramente no me siento como una victima y aunque mis planes después de la graduación son un poco diferentes, estoy segura de que me puedo ajustar.

— ¿Así que me estas diciendo que la chica dorada, Hermione Granger, es perfectamente feliz de estar comprometida por la fuerza con un mortífago? ¿Un Malfoy? ¿Ellos te torturaron, no es asi?

— No, ellos no lo hicieron. Bellatrix Lestrange me torturó. Draco nos protegió no identificando a Harry, y Narcissa Malfoy es la razón por la que el Señor Oscuro está muerto. Ella le mintió sobre la muerte de Harry. Y si vuelves a llamar a mi prometido _mortífago,_ tendremos problemas. No me provoques, Skeeter. – Rita se puso pálida y sus ojos miraron la jarra antes de susurrar una disculpa y preguntarle a Draco.

— ¿Cómo se sienten tus padres sobre esto? No han realizado ninguna declaración. – Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Les pedí que no se emocionaran mucho. Es un compromiso, ¿qué mas hay que decir? Hermione y yo estamos de acuerdo con casarnos. Somos perfectamente felices con el acuerdo, así como nuestros amigos y familia. En efecto fue una sorpresa descubrirnos comprometidos, pero nos hemos reunido y estamos dispuestos a conocernos y terminar nuestro último año en paz.

— Y sabemos que la gente tendrá una opinión, pero amablemente les pedimos que respeten nuestra privacidad. Ha sido un año maravilloso, amaríamos que continuara así. – dijo Hermione.

— Tengo entendido que tuviste algunos problemas con otros estudiantes este año. – dijo Rita con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Nada que no me esperara. Como dije la gente tiene su opinión. Como sea, mis verdaderos amigos han estado conmigo y estoy muy feliz de saber que Theo y yo somos familia. – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué piensan los Weasley? – preguntó Rita con un destello en la mirada. - ¿Alguno de ellos además de Ronald atacó a Theo? – Hermione soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Molly adoptó a Theo de la misma manera en que me adoptó a mí cuando perdí mis padres. – Theo se sonrojo.

— Me he sentido abrumado por su amabilidad y gracia. Ellos no tenían que recibirme, no después de lo que hizo mi padre. – Hermione suspiró.

— Oh, Theo, nada de eso fue tu culpa, ellos lo saben. – Draco se aclaró la garganta y dijo firmemente.

— La familia Weasley también ha sido amable conmigo. El mundo mágico necesita más familias como la de ellos. Su capacidad de amar y perdonar es enviable.

Hermione miró a Draco y tuvo que limpiarse algunas lágrimas por las palabras que él había dicho. Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, ignorando el suave gruñido de Theo. Rita los observe y se desinfló.

— Bueno, que cosa hermosa, absolutamente dulce.

— Se acabó el tiempo, Rita. – dijo la directora con tono fuerte. – Toma la foto y vete, por favor.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa mientras el callado mago con una cámara en sus manos se movía para tomarles la foto. Ella todavía estaba en la cama, apoyada en las almohadas con Draco sosteniendo su mano y Theo a su lado mirándola con una mueca preocupada. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no avergonzarse cuando Rita intentó recolectar más fotos.

La directora McGonagall sin embargo no se la iba a poner fácil y Rita fue sacada de la habitación escoltada por Hagrid. Podían escuchar a Rita gritar molesta que no había conseguido fotos suficientes.

Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro y mirando a su hermano dijo

— Ella es adorable, ¿no es así? – Theo bufó y se sentó en la silla.

— Estoy feliz de que haya terminado. – dijo mirándolos a todos. Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Volverá a acosarnos, estoy seguro. – dijo y se puso de pie.

— Necesito enviarle una lechuza a mi madre. ¿Estarás bien? – Hermione asintió y lo observó salir de la enfermería antes de mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Ya les había contado a sus padres sobre el compromiso? – Theo también estaba observando a su amigo salir de la habitación antes de aclararse la garganta.

— No, no la ha hecho. – Hermione se sentó sorprendida y un poco recelosa.

— Oh, bueno. – Theo asintió.

— Sí…

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos hasta que las chicas llegaron y sacaron a Theo de la habitación.

Ginny estaba a punto de reventar si no lo contaba a Hermione sobre su discusión con Harry y Pansy quería hablarle sobre sus planes de ir de compras el día siguiente.

Hermione suspiró y las miró tratando de prestarles atención, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Ella estaba muy ocupada preocupándose por Draco y preguntándose que le había escrito a su madre.

…

N/T: Sé que ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo desde la última vez, pero aquí he llegado con el capítulo nuevo. Espero que haya personas esperando la actualización. Este capítulo fue especialmente largo y por eso me tardé en terminar de traducirlo. Son las 12:30 de la madrugada, así que disculpen los dedazos o errores ortográficos que pueda haber. ¡Muchas gracias por los review que me dejan en cada capítulo, los aprecio mucho!

Un beso, Nat.

*Deja un review si tú también odias a Rita Skeeter*


	16. Count on Me

_La música es la musa_

 _Canción para este capítulo:_ _ **Count on me, Bruno Mars**_

 _Letra:_ _ **You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2.**_

 _ **Propuesta Accidental**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **Count on Me (Cuenta Conmigo)**_

Hermione fue autorizada a salir de la enfermería después de la cena y alegremente la chica se hizo camino hasta su dormitorio para encontrarse a Ginny sentada en su cama luciendo desesperada.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y observó a Pansy que estaba en su propia cama mirando a la pelirroja con expresión preocupada.

— Terminamos. – dijo Ginny finalmente, su voz molesta. Hermione miró a su amiga y después a Pansy que le mostró una carta.

— ¿Terminó contigo por medio de una carta? – preguntó Hermione impresionada. – ¿Harry hizo eso? – Pansy asintió y le dio la carta a Hermione que la abrió y leyó antes de soltar un grito furioso.

— ¡Le voy a arrancar la piel vivo! – gritó. Pansy bufó.

— ¿Es algo que hacen los muggle? Me gusta. – Ginny fingio una sonrisa y después suspiró.

— Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, Mione. – Pansy asintió.

— Frente a Skeeter, de todas las personas. – Hermione gruñó. Harry odiaba la publicidad y sería algo muy fuerte si Skeeter había escrito algo.

— ¿Por qué fue la discusión? – preguntó Hermione, tratando de unir las piezas. Ginny suspiró, con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

— Todo se redujo al hecho de que Harry está celoso de Blaise Zabini, de entre todas las personas. – Hermione levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— Blaise Zabini. ¿Por qué? – Pansy rodó los ojos.

— Él estaba flirteando con ella durante el desayuno. Cosas que hace Zabini y que todo el mundo ignora. – Ginny sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas.

— No fue solo por Zabini. También hizo un comentario intenso e hiriente sobre mí sentándome en la mesa de Slytherin e intentando que me sentara en la de Gryffindor. – Hermione se estremeció e hizo una mueca, a lo que Pansy asintió de acuerdo.

— Fue un completo imbécil por eso…inmaduro, realmente. – Hermione asintió.

— Y estoy segura de que Ginny no se tomó ese trato de buena manera. – dijo Hermione tristemente. Ginny bufó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Me levantó de mi asiento y comenzó a gritarme antes de que pudiera terminar mi primera taza de té. Lo detuve de inmediato.

— Alto y con distinción. – dijo Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny suspiró cansadamente.

— No sabía que Skeeter estaba escuchando. – Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus ojos.

— Oh no, ya sé a dónde va esto. – Pansy dejó escapar una amarga carcajada.

— Sí, pues, él comenzó a gritarle a ella también y Blaise se molestó. Él podrá siempre estar flirteando, pero tiene un código de honor: no se maltrata ni se le grita a las brujas. – Hermione se asomó detrás de sus dedos.

— Que cabrón. – Ginny sollozó.

— Él es brillante, de hecho, lo que me hace molestarme aún más. – Hermione miró a Ginny sorprendida.

— ¿Sí? – Ginny asintió firmemente y frunció el ceño mientras miraba el techo.

— Blaise es un mujeriego rastrero que trata a las brujas mejor que el héroe de mi novio. Hay algo muy malo con eso. Harry no me había llamado por la red flú en semanas, Hermione. Solo me enviaba cartas una vez a la semana y con dos oraciones de largas. Iba a jugar Quidditch en vez de salir conmigo a Hogsmade los fines de semana. Y aun así se atrevió a gritarme frente a todos en el Gran Comedor por donde decidía sentarme y acusarme de engañarlo. ¡Eso está muy mal!

— ¿Dijo eso en el Gran Comedor? – preguntó Hermione, horrorizada con su mejor amigo. Pansy hizo un ruido molesto y asintió.

— Eso hizo. – Hermione gimió.

— ¿Y Skeeter escuchó todo? – Ginny asintió poniéndose verde.

— Estoy segura de que sacará la historia mañana después de que nos regale todo sobre su tórrido compromiso. – Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza disgustada.

— Lo hará. Estoy segura de que lo hará. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué Harry y Ron tienen que actuar como dos imbéciles? – Pansy suspiró y tomó asiento.

— Bueno, Ginny, estás mejor sin él. – Ginny suspiró.

— Sé que eso es lo que debería creer, pero llevo casi toda mi vida enamorada de ese enorme estúpido. – Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y abrazó a su amiga.

— Quizá solo necesiten un tiempo. Sabes que amo a Harry, pero todas sabemos que él es el idiota aquí y últimamente no ha sabido apreciarte. – Pansy asintió.

— Exacto. Solo si lo hace, cuando venga arrastrándose a pedirte perdón, entonces podrías considerar perdonarlo; pero ese mago no merece tus lágrimas. Deja de llorar y pensemos con quién deberías salir ahora. – Ginny miró a Hermione, que sonreía.

— Hay que seguir adelante. Ahora vamos, estoy cansada y quiero tratar de ponerme al día con Draco. Le iba a enviar una lechuza a su mamá. – los ojos de Pansy se abrieron grandemente y se puso de pie tomando a Ginny de la mano.

— Vamos a tu habitación. Te daré whiskey de fuego, el vino no sirve en esta ocasión.

Ginny asintió y abrazó a Hermione antes de salir de la habitación con Pansy. La Slytherin le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, que ella interpretó como que iba a cuidar de Ginny. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio pues no estaba para tomar nada hoy, así que salió rumbo a la habitación de los chicos.

No había visto a Draco desde la entrevista y estaba preocupada.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Draco se sentó en su cama, leyendo la carta que su madre le había enviado y frunciendo el ceño. Theo estaba sentado en su propia cama, mirando impasible la cara de su amigo.

— Quiere conocerla. – dijo Draco molesto. – Quiere que vaya a la mansión y tomen el té y probablemente actuar como si no la hubiera torturado y casi matado en nuestro cuarto de dibujo. Está loca.

— Es tu madre, compañero. – dijo Theo en voz baja. – Y, a pesar de tus errores, ella te ama. Hermione va a ser su nuera. – Draco resopló y arrojó la carta a un lado.

— Lee la carta. Está actuando como si Hermione fuera la princesa perdida de los Nott y yo fuera afortunado de haberla conseguido, como si ella fuera un premio. ¡Es repugnante! – Theo asintió.

— Un poco extraño, supongo, pero no inesperado. Ella simplemente va a pretender que Hermione Granger nunca existió. Tan simple como eso.

— Eso está mal, Theo. Ella es la misma bruja. – Theo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿La sigues llamando ‹‹sangre sucia››? – Draco se estremeció.

— Claro que no lo hago. No lo hago desde quinto año, Theo. – Theo suspiró y movió las manos exasperado.

— No puede ser sangre sucia y sangre limpia a la vez, Draco. No para tu madre. – Draco pasó una mano por su rostro, agitado.

— ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? – Theo asintió e hizo una mueca.

— Mira, Draco, sabes que te voy a apoyar si quieres cortar los lazos con tu familia, pero creo que deberías pensarlo al menos. Tu madre no estuvo durante los juicios y con tu padre en Azkaban y ella bajo arresto domiciliario, posiblemente necesite algo de apoyo.

— Hermione no merece que la traten de la manera en que sé que lo harán. – Theo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero habló con autoridad.

— Draco, Hermione es más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos. Ella le hizo frente a tu tía y no se rompió. No tendrá ningún problema en mantener en raya a tu madre.

— ¡Pero no debería tener que hacerlo! – dijo Draco molesto. Theo cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

— Ya sé que no debería, pero obviamente significas algo para ella, así que lo hará. Solo habla con ella sobre ello. – Draco suspiró.

— No quiero dejarle todo esto a ella cuando ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita. Merlín, Theo, esto es demasiada mierda para nosotros y todavía no nos hemos dado ni un beso adecuadamente. – Theo levantó la mano.

— Detente ahora mismo. Es mi hermana de la que hablamos. – Draco levantó los brazos exasperado.

— Me voy a casar con ella, Theo. En algún momento nos tendremos que besar. – Theo hizo una mueca y se puso de pie.

— Y este es el momento en el que me voy a dar un paseo. Mi consejo es: habla con Hermione.

Draco gruñó y se recostó en la cama mientras Theo salía dando un portazo. Que mierda de amigo tenía.

Cinco minutos después, cuando alguien tocó la puerta, rodó los ojos.

— Pansy, no estoy de humor para una charla. – la puerta se abrió y cuando vio quien estaba allí se levantó de un salto. – Oh, hola. – Hermione le dedicó una mirada cuestionadora.

— Pansy está con Ginny. – Draco frunció el ceño.

— Escuché sobre la pelea. ¿Ella está bien? – Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos con un halo de tristeza.

— No, rompieron. Harry actuó como un completo estúpido. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Draco suspiró y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

— Solo el drama normal de la familia Malfoy. Nada de lo que preocuparse. – Hermione frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me dices que pasa y me dejas decidir si debo preocuparme o no? – Draco la fulminó con la mirada y luego suspiró, pasándole el papel que tenía en la mano. Hermione lo abrió cuidadosamente y mientras lo leía su ceño se fruncía.

— ¿Quiere tomar el té? – dijo Hermione confundida. – Esta muy alegre al respecto y envía sus felicitaciones. Obviamente no le dijiste que era un error.

— Por supuesto que no. – dijo Draco con un gruñido. Hermione sonrió suavemente, pero su ceño se volvió a fruncir.

— Es una carta muy amable, Draco, tanto que te ha molestado. ¿Por qué no me explicas? Porque obviamente algo se me está pasando. – Draco puso una mano sobre sus ojos y habló molesto.

— Ella va a pretender que nunca fuiste adoptada, que nunca te torturaron en su casa, que nunca fuiste una Granger.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? – preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

— Sí. – dijo Draco siseando. Hermione suspiró.

— Okay, ¿Por qué? Esto no está tan mal. La otra opción es que fuera una completa víbora conmigo y eso no cumpliría con sus propósitos.

— ¿Qué propósitos? – preguntó Draco moviendo su brazo y frunciendo el ceño.

— Reformar su imagen, imaginó yo, y mantener relación con su hijo. Además, por más que quieras mantener tu vida distanciada de la de tus padres, ellos siguen siendo tu única familia. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengamos hijos?

— Nada. – dijo Draco firmemente.

— Eso no tiene lógica, Draco. Puedo estar de acuerdo en que debemos ser cuidadosos, pero son tus padres. – dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

— Les odio. – espetó él.

— Bueno, tu padre es completamente terrible. – dijo ella con una mirada triste.

Draco seguía fulminando la pared con la mirada y ella suspiró, deslizándose para acostarse junto a él y abrazarlo.

— ¿Tu madre también era abusiva? – Draco dejó salir un enorme respiro y luego la envolvió con uno de sus brazos.

— No. – dijo cortante.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con ella? Ella debe estar muy sola en la mansión bajo arresto domiciliario con tu padre en Azkaban. No veo razón para no ser amables. Si ella se pone grosera, nosotros podemos serlo también.

— ¿Así de fácil la vas a perdonar? – preguntó Draco, claramente sorprendido.

— No realmente. No confío en ella y no estoy segura de que algún día lo haga, pero puedo ser amable. – dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

Draco se acostó y besó la frente de ella, su mano enredada en el cabello de ella.

— No he sido muy amable con ninguno de ellos este año.

— ¿Quién te culpa por eso? Estás herido y ellos posiblemente no se han disculpado contigo o han mostrado un mínimo de arrepentimiento.

— Mi madre lo hizo. – dijo Draco en voz baja.

— Dudo mucho que tu madre tuviera control sobre lo que te pasaba. Tu padre tiene una personalidad muy difícil, Draco.

— Madre simplemente lo ignoraba todo, así como va a ignorar todas las cosas que le molestan sobre ti.

— Probablemente así es como ella les hace frente a las cosas, Draco. No había salida para ella, ¿o sí? – dijo Hermione después de un asentimiento.

— No. – dijo Draco después de unos minutos de silencio. Hermione apretó su mano y lo miró.

— Draco, vamos a darle la oportunidad, ¿esta bien? Solo una. Si es desagradable, nunca más tendrás que hablarle y no diré nada al respecto, pero no creo que debamos alejarla desde el principio. Ella podría terminar siendo nuestra aliada en todo esto.

— ¿Mi madre podría ser nuestra aliada? – Hermione asintió y rodó los ojos.

— Le mintió al Señor Oscuro solo para regresar al castillo y buscarte, Draco Malfoy. Las madres moverían montañas por sus hijos. Algún día la podré perdonar porque puedo ver cuanto ella te ama y siempre la respetaré por eso. Ella no luchó en la segunda parte de la batalla, ninguno de tus padres lo hizo. Ellos estaban buscándote frenéticamente.

Ella bajó la cabeza y dejó que él pensara en eso. Fue mucho rato después, cuando ella estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, cuando Draco suspiró y la acercó a él para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— Gracias. – dijo él suavemente.

Hermione estaba instantáneamente despierta, observándolo mientras él la observaba. Ella sentía su corazón palpitar muy rápido contra su pecho y estaba segura de que el podía sentirlo contra la túnica.

La mano de él se movió hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella mientras se sentaba. Ella dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras los labios de él tocaban los suyos, suavemente. Él tenia labios muy suaves.

El beso era dulce, como probando, e hizo que ella quisiera sonreír. Ella abrió los labios y sintió la respiración de él contra sus dientes, después la lengua de él se deslizó suavemente en su boca, como si estuviera dándole todas las oportunidades para romper el beso.

Hermione había estado esperando por esto lo que parecía una vida, así que en vez de alejarse se movió y enredó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él. Estrelló sus labios contra los de el con ferocidad, moviendo su lengua contra la de él y sonriendo cuando él había soltado un gemido.

— No deberíamos hacer esto aquí. – susurró él con la voz ronca, mordisqueando el labio inferior de ella.

Hermione suspiró y trató de entender que el tenía toda la razón. Si Theo entraba y los veía se iba a formar la Tercera Guerra Mágica. Justo entonces, él volvió a morder su labio inferior y luego la besó y ella se olvidó de todo.

De pronto, ella estaba acostada y él estaba sobre ella. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, viendo como él la observaba, con el rostro sonrojado. Luego, él inclinó su cabeza y la besó de nuevo mientras ella agarraba su rubio cabello.

Él era muy buen besador, ni agresivo ni pasivo. Se tomaba su tiempo y no babeaba. Ron, bandito fuera, había sido un baboso.

Ella suspiró contra su boca y movió la boca para besar su mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué habíamos esperado tanto para hacer esto? – preguntó Hermione con un gruñido mientras él mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

— No tengo idea. – dijo Draco sinceramente, su respiración chocando contra el cuerpo de ella.

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisita que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido y le quitó la túnica. Ella jugó con los botones de su camisa mientras el la besaba por el cuello y volvía a su boca.

El siguiente beso fue mucho más intenso y ella sintió como se encendía y se movió bajo él, enredando su pierna con la de él y halando más su cabello. La siguiente vez que él rompió el beso, ella se quitó su propia túnica y enredó sus manos tras su cuello, empujándolo hacia ella de nuevo para besarlo fervientemente.

Las manos de él fueron hasta sus botones y ella dejó escapar un quedo gemido de alivio cuando su mano tocó bajo su camiseta.

— ¡Hey! – escucharon. Se separaron de un salto y Hermione gruñó molesta.

— ¡Blaise! – dijo, lazándole una almohada mientras Draco respiraba aliviado. Se había alejado de ella y había saltado de la cama con la interrupción.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pequeña y dulce Hermione, desvergonzada; ¿Qué hacías besando a mi amigo en nuestro dormitorio? – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. Hermione gruñó más fuerte y se sentó.

— Pues eso, besándolo. ¿Por qué fuiste un imbécil y nos interrumpiste? – Blaise envió un hechizo punzante a su amigo, que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

— Ponte decente, Malfoy. Su hermano viene en camino. – dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró a Hermione. – La próxima vez pon una corbata en la puerta, amor. No va a mantener fuera a tu hermano, pero yo respeto la regla de la corbata.

— Lo haré. – dijo Hermione con un gruñido.

Draco se pasó una mano por la cara y fulminó a Blaise con la mirada una vez más antes de acostarse nuevamente en la cama y arrastrar a Hermione a su lado. Ella no entendía porque él no la besaba otra vez hasta que él puso una almohada en su regazo y entonces ella soltó una carcajada.

— Quizá debería irme. – susurró ella, mirándolo un poco avergonzada.

— No, él tiene que comenzar a acostumbrarse a que somos una pareja en algún momento. Por favor, quédate. – dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione miró sus ojos grises, que la miraban con precaución, y se dio cuenta de que él le estaba pidiendo que se quedara porque quería que ella estuviera allí con él, no porque quería que Theo se acostumbrara a verlos juntos.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó cerca de la boca dulcemente.

— Okay. – dijo simplemente y puso su cabeza en el hombro de él, uniendo su mano con la de él y poniéndola sobre la almohada.

Theo entró a la habitación unos momentos después y se quedó mirándolos, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso cogió un libro y los ignoró, después de preguntarle a Hermione como se sentía.

— Cansada y no quería estar sola. – dijo ella firmemente, sabiendo que su hermano no la echaría después de eso.

Theo suspiró ante eso y asintió y Blaise resopló.

Draco sonrió estúpidamente y la sostuvo más cerca, hablando tranquilamente con Blaise sobre lo que había pasado con Potter esa mañana en el Gran Comedor. Después de todo se había perdido toda la escena.

Cuando Hermione se quedó dormida, Theo hizo una mueca, pero sacudió la mano cuando Draco hizo el intento de moverse.

— Déjala dormir, solo mantente con los malditos pantalones puestos. – dijo Theo, serio.

— Y la camisa también. – añadió Blaise con una sonrisa.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Blaise y asintió a Theo, acomodándose para dormir con Hermione en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Lo próximo: De verdad necesitan un viaje de compras. Hermione no tiene nada que ponerse para su cita o para tomar el té. * guiño, guiño *

.

.

.

NdT: ¡Hola! Lo sé, ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo desde la última vez, pero la vida muggle es un completo asco cuando se lo propone. Aun así, como siempre les recalco, **_nunca_** voy a abandonar las historias que tengo en proceso. Y lo digo en serio. Puede que me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar, porque son muchas y unas son más fáciles de traducir que otras, pero siempre que tengo un rato libre lo dedico a esto.

 _Sé muy bien_ que las historias abandonas en el fandom son muchas, pero no es el caso de las mías.

Ahora bien, infinitas gracias a todas ustedes que son tan pacientes y esperan las actualizaciones, aunque estas lleguen tan lentas como la caminata de un caracol. Gracias por cada review, follow y favorito que dejan por aquí y en otras historias. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí. Su apoyo incondicional me llena.

Entonces, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Draco y Hermione son pura ternura. ¡Que espectáculo ese que dio Harry! El chico no me agrada (solo a veces) y hace estas cosas y me hace detestarlo aún más. Pero bueno, el chico es un idiota.

Theo no entiende que su hermana y mejor amigo están juntos, pero pronto lo unirán a tu talón de Aquiles (¿Quién creen que sea?) y dejará de ser tan molestoso.

No voy a hacer promesas vacías, pero de verdad intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que mi ajetreada agenda me permita.

Un abrazo,

Nat.


	17. Brujas y Champagne

_La música es la musa:  
Canción para este capítulo: __**Maps, Maroon Five  
**_ _Letra:_ _ **So I'm following the map that leads to you.**_

* * *

 **Propuesta Accidental**

 **Capítulo 17  
Champagne and Witches (Brujas y Champagne) **

**…**

Hermione se despertó suavemente y se acurrucó en la calidez que la rodeaba. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que no estaba en su cama y que no estaba sola. Antes de que pudiera sobresaltarse, el aroma de Draco le llegó y sonrió. Inclinó la cabeza para ver que estaba envuelta en sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que él seguía durmiendo. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de él. Su hermano estaba dormido en la cama del frente con las cortinas abiertas, probablemente para asegurarse que Draco no intentara nada con su hermana. Ella sonrió y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver que Blaise tenía las cortinas cerradas, claramente despreocupado de que Draco tuviera una chica en su cama.

Volvió a mirar a Draco y vio que él estaba completamente vestido, igual que ella. Levantó un dedo tentativamente para trazar los labios de él, esperando que despertara. Suavemente, él abrió sus ojos grises y besó su dedo.

— Me quedé dormida. – le dijo ella en un susurro. Él asintió y la abrazó más fuerte.

— No me molesta. – le susurró él de vuelta. Ella le sonrió y luego miró a su hermano roncando.

— ¿Y él? – Draco sonrió y tomó su mano entre la de ella.

— Un poco.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir un leve siseo cuando él se movió a su lado y rozó contra ella su dureza. Él se sonrojo y se alejó.

— Lo siento. – le dijo suavemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

— ¿Crees que es la magia lo que está ocasionando esta necesidad? – Draco se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto y luego ella sintió como él se encogió de hombros.

— No estoy seguro. – dijo finalmente, con voz suave. – ¿Acaso importa?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y suspiró de nuevo, mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de deseo.

— Se está volviendo una distracción. Mientras más te toco, más quiero. – Draco asintió y pasó una mano por el cabello de ella antes de tomarla por el cuello y acercarla a él para que sus labios se unieran. Cuando se separaron, él le susurró: ‹‹ _¡Oh, ofensa dulcemente infligida! Devuélveme mi pecado_ ››.

Hermione no estaba segura de que la ponía más: que le hubiera citado a Shakespeare o que la estuviera besando en esos momentos. Mientras la lengua de él entraba a su boca, ella dejó que un pequeño jadeo escapara de su boca y movió su mano libre para agarrar el cabello de él, moviendo su cuerpo para que la dureza de él quedara entre sus piernas.

Él rompió el beso, respirando pesadamente, y se recostó. Él cerró los ojos antes de decir sin aliento:

— Si no nos detenemos, Theo me va a matar. – Hermione sonrió, pero tomó una profunda respiración y besó la nariz de él antes de rodar y quedarse quieta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella después de un minuto. Ella sintió como el buscaba su varita y luego decía

— Las cuatro de la mañana. – Hermione suspiró y se sentó. Comenzó a quitarse el edredón de encima, bostezando.

— Me iré a mi cama para tener unas horas más de sueño. – Draco la encaró, frunciendo el ceño.

— Puedes dormir aquí. – ella rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

— Si me quedara, no dormiría. – él sonrió y la haló para que quedara debajo de él y poderla besar hasta dejarla sin sentido. Así estuvieron hasta que ella estaba sujeta a sus hombros, jadeando de deseo.

— Draco. – gimió ella suavemente mientras el besaba su cuello.

Él suspiró y se movió, dejando que ella se levantara. Ambos se congelaron en sus lugares cuando escucharon a Theo soltar un profundo ronquido y moverse en la cama. Horrorizada, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y él solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo siento. – le dijo solo moviendo la boca, sabiendo que ella estaría mortificada porque ellos hubieran estado haciendo esas cosas mientras su hermano dormía en la cama de al lado.

Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente y cogió sus zapatos, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Más tarde esa mañana, ella se encontró sentada con Theo en la sala común, tomando té después de un poco de descanso y un desayuno perezoso. Draco estaba en el campo de quidditch con Blaise.

— Draco me dijo que accediste al encuentro con su madre. – dijo Theo después de un silencio. Hermione suspiró.

— Cuando estaban en Francia esperando la sentencia de su juicio era fácil ignorarlos, pero ahora que Lucius está en Azkaban y su madre está bajo arresto domiciliario, supongo que se siente obligado. – Theo resopló.

— Si no hubieran intentado apelar la sentencia, ahora mismo estaría fuera de Azkaban por buen comportamiento. – Hermione asintió cansada.

— Bueno, nadie esperaba que Lucius se fuera silenciosamente en la noche. – Theo asintió y tomó un poco de té.

— ¿Estarás bien yendo a la mansión? – Hermione se tocó suavemente el brazo.

— Tengo que estarlo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

— Porque Draco necesita que sea así. No sé muy bien que le pasó allí, pero me da la impresión de que odia ese lugar tanto como yo. – Theo asintió y su rostro se suavizó.

— ¿Así que vas a enterrar tu dolor para ayudarlo a él con el suyo? – Hermione se encogió de hombro en respuesta, sintiéndose incómoda.

— He visto sus cicatrices, Theo. Su padre las dejó en su cuerpo. Al menos la persona que me marcó a mí no fingía que me amaba. – Theo se recostó en su lugar, aturdido y exhaló suavemente.

— Cierto. – dijo después de un largo momento de silencio. Hermione suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

— Estoy preocupada por él. No estoy segura de que los pueda perdonar, y su madre lo va a necesitar. Nunca lo ha hecho bien sola. – Theo la miró sorprendida porque supiera eso.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Es una simple deducción, basada en lo que sé sobre su madre. Ella estaba rodeada de persona la última vez que Lucius estuvo en Azkaban. – Theo asintió pensativo.

— Sí, eso es cierto. Ella no puede hacer fiestas o tener amigos ahora.

— Draco es lo único que le queda. – dijo Hermione suavemente. Theo sacudió la cabeza.

— Eso no es bueno para Draco tampoco. – Hermione asintió.

— Lo sé. Es por eso que él necesita que yo sea fuerte. Tendré que establecer límites con ella para que Draco esté protegido. – Theo sonrió.

— Sin ofender, hermanita, pero eres un asco en eso. – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se hundió en su lugar.

— Lo sé. – gruñó bajito. Theo soltó una carcajada y la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Anímate. Pansy puede enseñarte como ser una perra total.

— ¿Qué haré? – preguntó Pansy, entrando a la sala común y acercándose a la tetera.

— Enseñar a Hermione a sobrevivir al té con Narcissa y establecer límites. Básicamente, como ser una perra, pero sin perder lo modales.

— ¿Puedes ser una perra y tener modales al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Pansy bufó.

— Por supuesto que puedes. ¿Cuándo van a tomar el té? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Pronto, supongo. – Pansy le dio un sorbo a su té antes de cuadrar los hombros.

— Bueno, tenemos que ir de compras primero. No tienes nada apropiado para vestir para ir a tomar el té con Narcissa Malfoy. ¿No tienes suerte de que haya programado el traslador para esta tarde? – Hermione gruñó.

— Temía que dijeras eso. – Pansy sonrió malvadamente.

— Y tendremos que darte clases de etiqueta. Ustedes los Gryffindor no tienen tacto o modales en la mesa. – Hermione se puso de pie, claramente molesta.

— ¡Hey! Tengo modales en la mesa. – Pansy la ignoró.

— Tomar el té entre los sangre pura es como un baile. Cada movimiento es crítico, desde cuantas veces sorbes la taza hasta cuando pones la taza sobre el platillo. Creeme, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. – Theo bufó y se recostó en su lugar con una sonrisa.

— Tuvimos que tomar lesiones por años. – confirmó él rodando los ojos. – Bop puede ayudar, ella me enseñó. – Pansy asintió y devolvió la taza a su lugar.

— Cierto, llama a tu elfina y comencemos.

Bop puso una mesa de té con todo a juego en el dormitorio y todas las chicas fueron a ayudar, incluso Ginny que, sorpresivamente, se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que si Hermione tenía que aprender entonces ella sufría con ella.

Tomó el resto de la mañana para que Bop y Pansy sintiera que Hermione no las iba a avergonzar. Ginny no había sido de ayuda y Bop, siendo Bop, le dijo a la chica que se iba a reunir con ella una hora cada tarde para asegurarse de que no fuera a avergonzarse a si misma frente a la sociedad. Ginny asintió solemnemente y aguantó la risa hasta que la elfina se fue. Hermione rodó los ojos molesta porque Bop le dijo que esperaba que fuera con Ginny a las reuniones.

— Ella me había estado enseñando cosas cada vez que tomaba el té con ella. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo entrenada. – dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba a la cama. Pansy soltó una carcajada.

— Los elfos son buenos en esas cosas, y deberías agradecerle porque es probable que por ella no seas una causa perdida como Weasley.

— ¡Oye! – gritó Ginny lanzándole la almohada.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Las chicas estuvieron leyedo por alrededor de una hora más antes de tomar el traslador que las llevaría hasta Paris para su viaje de compras. Pansy, por supuesto, había tomado el control y estaba como pez en el agua. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la forma más simple de no obtener una migraña era sonreír y asentir a todo lo que Pansy decía. Incluso Ginny se mantuvo en silencio mientras la bruja hacia su trabajo.

— ¿Cómo pudo perfeccionar esa cara? – susurró Ginny con curiosidad. Tracey alejó la mirada del catalogo que estaba ojeando y sonrió.

— ¿Cuál cara? – Ginny hizo un gesto hacia Pansy que estaba burlándose de una bruja que había traído unas túnicas difíciles de mirar según el criterio de Pansy.

— Esa. – Tracey inclinó la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Algunos nacieron con el talento de aterrorizar a los demás. – Daphne bufó y las miró.

— Pansy definitivamente nació con esa habilidad.

Ginny empezó a reírse mientras Pansy le gritaba a Hermione que regresara al probador con otro montón de ropa. Hermione gruñó suavemente, pero se puso de pie obedientemente. Le debía una disculpa a Bop porque al lado de Pansy, la elfina era un pan de Dios cuando salían de compras.

Tres horas más tarde, Pansy declaró a Hermione lista para asistir a los eventos del mundo mágico por el resto del año. Con eso, el grupo salió hacia el Londres Muggle para conseguirle a Hermione un vestido para su primera cita con Draco.

— Tendrás que comprar ropa nueva para cada cita. – le dijo Pansy con tono severo.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos. Tracey, que tenía un brazo enroscado con el de Daphne, fue quien contestó.

— Porque serás fotografiada.

— Que suerte que ahora eres rica, Mione. – dijo Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que prefiero ser pobre. – le susurró Hermione a Ginny, que sacudió la cabeza. Tracey bufó.

— No tienes que ser rica. Puedes usar nuestras cosas si las necesitas, Ginny. La magia hace todo más fácil.

— Gracias. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Tracey asintió amablemente y sus ojos brillaron.

— Así que cuando Blaise te pida salir, asegúrate de atacar nuestros armarios. Con Blaise, es seguro vestir de negro.

Ginny se sonrojó y todas las chicas sonrieron. Pansy, como quiera, miró a Ginny.

— Tu tamaño es bastante estándar. Podemos encontrar tiendas con ropa de segunda mano para ti fácilmente. Tú no necesitas vestir el último grito de la moda como Hermione. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

— Que suerte la mía. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Todos la ignoraron.

 **OooOooOooO**

Sorpresivamente, escoger un vestido para su cita se convirtió en algo bastante divertido. Todas tomaron un poco de champagne muggle y aprobaron o abucharon cada vestido que Hermione se probó. Para la tercera copa, ella estaba lo suficientemente achispada como para recordar todo el proceso y comenzó a elegir ella misma vestidos. Las chicas de Slytherin preferían los verdes mientras que Ginny seguía intentando enfundarla en algo rojo. Hermione finalmente se decidió por un vestido azul claro, con mangas cortas y falda ancha que le encantaba. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un cuello acorazonado que le recordaba a un vestido que había visto en una foto de su abuela de los años cincuenta. Pansy le añadió un pequeño cinturón rozado con zapatos a juego. Hermione lo amó y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que se veía hermosa. Como sea, decidieron terminarse otra botella de champagne y llevarse otro par de vestidos ya que se habían divertido mucho y parecía un pecado irse.

Cuando tomaron el traslador de regreso al castillo, todas cayeron al suelo de la sala común riéndose mientras los chicos las miraban con las cejas encardas.

— ¿Qué demonios se metieron? – preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.

Esto ocasionó que las chicas se rieran más fuerte mientras Pansy le daba los paquetes a Bop, quien estaba sacudiendo la cabeza severamente.

— Lo que haya sido las dejó lejos de la sobriedad. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras veía a Hermione tirarse en el sofá, con Ginny prácticamente encima de ella. Theo asintió y rodó los ojos.

— Estoy un poco preocupado, pues lo que sea que hayan tomado hace que Pansy actúe como una loca. – Pansy sacudió la mano frente a él.

— Oh, jódanse todos ustedes.

Draco tuvo que contener la risa, con los otros dos a su lado, mientras las brujas continuaban riéndose.

— ¿No habrán sido hechizadas? – susurró Theo. Draco, que finalmente lo había captado, sacudió la cabeza riéndose.

— Debieron haber ido de compras al París muggle.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.

— Porque así es como actúa Pansy cuando bebe el licor muggle llamado chapagne. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Blaise y Theo arquearon las cejas mientras seguían a Draco a su habitación.

— Creo que me gusta este licor. – dijo Blaise cuando llegaron a su habitación.

— ¿Por qué? – dijo Theo con un bufido.

— Ginny se estaba quitando la ropa cuando nos fuimos. – dijo con un guiño.

Theo y Draco miraron a la puerta y estaban dispuestos a correr para allá cuando Blaise se paró frente a ellos.

— Ah, ah, ustedes dos se pueden quedar aquí. Nadie las va a molestar y podemos enviar a los elfos a llevarlas a la cama.

Draco gruñó y se lanzó a la cama mientras Theo bufaba y Blaise se reía. Dos horas después, cuando finalmente escucharon silencio en la sala común, enviaron a los elfos a llevar las brujas a sus camas.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Hermione gimió mientras despertaba con la peor resaca que había tenido en su vida. A su lado, Ginny también gimió y se puso una almohada en la cabeza.

— Alguien que busque poción contra la resaca. – gimió Pansy al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Funciona contra el alcohol muggle? – murmuró Ginny detrás de la almohada.

— ¡Sí! – gruñó Pansy.

Hermione llamó a Bop, que se apareció con un chasquido y las miró a todas severamente y desapareció para buscar lo que ella esperaba fuera una poción contra la resaca.

Ella escuchó como las otras chicas llamaban a sus elfos y dejaban salir pequeños gruñidos cuando escuchaban el sonido de la aparición.

Gracias a Merlín, Bop regresó con una poción contra la resaca, algo para el dolor de cabeza y una jarra de agua. Ginny le agradeció a la elfina sinceramente antes de tragarse las pociones y tomarse un gran vaso de agua.

— Nunca más saldré de compras con ustedes – dijo Ginny después de un momento. Tracey se rio después de tomarse sus pociones.

— Supongo que debimos detenernos después de la tercera copa.

— Habla por ti, después de esa fue que todo se volvió divertido. – dijo Pansy con un bufido.

— Creo que preocupamos a los chicos. ¿Vieron cómo nos fulminaban con la mirada cuando regresamos? – dijo Daphne soltando una carcajada.

— Draco sabe sobre el chapange muggle. Estoy segura de que les informó a Blaise y Theo que nos pasaba. – dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se puso de pie y se miró a si misma.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

— Yo tampoco tengo la mía. – dijo Ginny soltando una risita.

— Creo recordar que comenzaron a desvestirse en la sala común. – dijo Pansy soltando una carcajada. Hermione se cubrió la cara con horror.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! Espero que Theo no nos haya visto en paños menores.

— Ellos debieron habernos dejado solas. Es una cosa de honor. – dijo Daphne soltando una carcajada y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Incluso Blaise? – preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.

— Especialmente Blaise. – dijo Tracey con una sonrisa. Ginny miró a Hermione.

— Creo que juzgué mal a las serpientes. Los Gryffindor nos hubieran tomado fotos con las cuales chantajearnos luego. – las tres Slytherin parecían horrorizadas mientras Hermione se ponía pálida.

— Oh, ¿lo imaginas? Seamus nos habría destruido.

Una hora después, cuando todas se hubieron bañado y vestido, las chicas estaban tomándose un té reconstructivo en la sala común mientras los chicos regresaban del desayuno.

— Sobrevivieron. – dijo Theo bromeando.

— Y están vestidas. – dijo Blaise con un guiño, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

Draco se acercó a sonreírle a Hermione que rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado para que él se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó él, sonriéndole.

— Bien. – dijo ella, recargándose en él. – él suspiró y pasó su pulgar por la palma de su mano.

— Recibí una carta de mi madre esta mañana. – dejó salir él. Hermione lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Tenemos una cita para el té?

— Tengo que verificar con McGonagall pero, si nos da su permiso para usar la red flú, podemos encontrarnos con mi madre el próximo domingo.

— O sea, después de nuestra cita. Al menos. – dijo Hermione suavemente.

— Todavía quiero hechizar a la comadreja por haberlo atrasado todo. – Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— No te detendré. – dijo ella descaradamente. Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nada de eso!

Ambos se sonrieron mientras Theo era golpeado con una almohada por Pansy Parkinson.

— ¡Déjalos en paz!

— Bueno, al menos Pansy está de nuestra parte. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó.

— Eso siempre es una ventaja.

…

NdT: ¡Hola! ¿Están ahí mis vidas? Sé que ha pasada _mucho_ tiempo desde la última vez, pero cumplí años hace unos días y me puse como meta personal ser un poquito más responsable con mis historias, sobre todo porque tengo una nueva para traducir y no la voy a publicar hasta que tenga todas las pendientes terminadas.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí en lo personal me gustó mucho. ¡Esas calenturas de Draco y Hermione! xD Adolescentes en su máximo apogeo. ¿Cómo creen que irá el té con Narcissa?

Si queda alguien aquí, espero leerlo en un review, que como saben son el combustible de todo escritor.

Abrazo, Nat.


	18. Slide

**_Esta es una traducción autorizada de_** **Accidental Proposal** ** _de CJRed_**

* * *

 _La música es la musa  
Canción para este capítulo: __**Slide, Goo Goo Dolls  
**_ _Letra:_ _ **Could you whisper in my ear, the things you want to feel.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18  
Slide **

Para Hermione, la semana siguiente voló en medio de actividades. Tenía dos horas de té con Bop todos los días, donde Pansy también se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle como ser una muñeca dentro del mundo de los sangre pura.

Bendita fuera Ginny, que todos los días iba también a recibir la tortura. No es que a Hermione le molestara pasar tiempo con Bop, ella adoraba a la elfina. Pero con Pansy ya era suficiente.

— Ella es tan mala como Snape. – susurró Ginny el segundo día.

Sorpresivamente, la noticia sobre las clases de té voló alrededor del colegio y la mayoría de las chicas que no provenían de una familia sangre pura se acercaron a Hermione para preguntarle si también podían asistir a las clases.

La profesora McGonagall al principio se mofó cuando Hermione le llevó la lista de las chicas que querían tomar clases de etiqueta con Bop y Pansy. Pero después que Hermione le diera un discurso de más de media hora sobre lo importante que era aprender estas cosas sobre la sociedad mágica y lo ignorante que ella había estado sobre el tema hasta ahora, la vieja profesora llamó a Bop y Pansy y les preguntó si les molestaba darles clase de etiqueta a todas las chicas de sexto y séptimo curso todos los sábados por el resto del año.

Pansy estaba tan sorprendida que le tomó algunos minutos comenzar los términos de negociación. Hermione estaba muy impresionada de que Pansy no quisiera nada para ella, pero que pedía incentivos extra para los elfos domésticos que eran los que harían que las clases se pudieran dar. La profesora McGonagall terminó contratando, así como a Pansy Parkinson como los profesores oficiales de las clases de etiqueta en Hogwarts.

Esa noche en la sala común Pansy todavía se veía un poco sorprendida. '

— ¿Cuántas dijiste que se te acercaron? – estaban solo las chicas reunidas, pues los chicos estaban en el campo de quidditch formando estrategias.

— Diecisiete. – repitió Hermione levantando la vista del ensayo de Tracey que estaba leyendo. Pansy resopló y se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

— Fabuloso.

— No realmente. Siempre me pregunté porque nunca nadie pensó en enseñarles ese tipo de cosas a brujas nacidas de muggles. – dijo Daphne encogiéndose de hombros. – Tracey asintió desde su lugar.

— Yo creo que fabuloso. Eso fue lo peor a lo que tuve que enfrentarme cuando mi padre finalmente volvió a casarse. Nunca había aprendido esas cosas y mi madrastra estaba horrorizada. Pasé todo el verano antes de Hogwarts con sus elfos domésticos ocho horas al día. – Pansy asintió con cara pensativa.

— Bueno, espero que ustedes dos me ayuden a hacer un plan de enseñanza. No quiero que se me olvide algo importante.

— Dudo que eso pase, Pansy. – le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Daphne soltó una carcajada, pero asintió entusiasmada.

— Te vamos a ayudar, ¿verdad, Tracey? –

— Por supuesto. Las fiestas de té son mi cosa favorita en el mundo. – dijo Tracey con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? Eso suena muy sincero, y sé que odias el té. – dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada.

— Observa y aprende, Hermione. Observa y aprende. – dijo Tracey guiñándole un ojo.

Para el viernes por la tarde Hermione estaba vestida y sentada muy derecha con una servilleta en su regazo, dándole sorbos a su té mientras Pansy trataba de sacarla de quicio.

— Debes estar muy agradecida de saber que perteneces a una familia adecuada, cariño. – Hermione sonrió amablemente y dijo calmadamente.

— Estoy muy agradecida de haber encontrado a Theodore.

— Y pensar que viviste con la inmundicia toda la vida, que horror.

Hermione se limitó a asentir y bajar la mirada para que Pansy no pudiera ver la furia reflejada en ellos.

— Hmmm. – dijo, sin dejar reflejar ninguna emoción.

— Estoy muy emocionada de que se vayan a mudar a la mansión después de la boda. No estás pensando en trabajar, ¿verdad? Espero que no.

— Pansy, si ella trae el tema de vivir en la mansión, de Draco de quien te debes preocupar, no de mí. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

— Oh, ya sé; ya hablé con él. Pero deja de desviar el tema, ¿qué dices tu? – dijo Pansy imitando la falsa dulce voz de Cissy.

— No hemos decidido donde vamos a vivir y tampoco he decidido que carrera quiero seguir después de la graduación. – dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

— ¿Y? – dijo Pansy con un asentimiento.

— ¡Y no es su problema así que ella puede meterse en sus propios asuntos! – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

— ¡Hermione! – dijo Pansy exasperada.

— Y le agradezco su interés y nos vamos a asegurar de mantenerla informada. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Pansy sonrió y se reclinó en su asiento.

— Bien. Ahora vamos a practicar desviar la conversación. – encaró una ceja y dijo severamente: – Sutilmente.

Hermione sonrió, pero asintió y pasaron la próxima hora ensayando como Hermione podía distraer a Narcissa Malfoy para evitar que el pobre Draco recibiera un avada.

— Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que dejen sus varitas. – dijo Pansy mientras dejaban a una activa Bop limpiando el salón de té.

— Magia sin varita, Pansy. No necesito una varita para hacer a la mujer sufrir y te aseguro que no puede ser peor que cuando llevaba en el cuello el horrocrux. – dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

— No has tomado el té con ella todavía. – dijo Pansy con un bufido. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se estiró a medida que se acercaban a su dormitorio.

— Quiero dormir una siesta antes de que me levantes para torturarme y lucir perfecta para mi cita.

— Esa es una buena idea, toma la siesta en la bañera.

Hermione gruñó, pero fue a llenar la bañera con algunas fragancias. Dormitaba un poco mientras se afeitaba las piernas y las axilas y se lavaba el cabello. Pero su calma se vio alterada cuando Pansy entró a la habitación con un montón de productos y varita en mano.

— Muy bien, vaga. Vamos a comenzar. - dijo Pansy, fulminándola con la mirada. – Él te va a llevar a un muy buen restaurant en el Callejón Diagon, su cita secreta fue descubierta por ese imbécil pelirrojo. Ahora tendrán que ser vistos. Así que muévete, ¡sal de ahí!

Hermione golpeó su cabeza varias veces contra el borde de la bañera.

— Te odio mucho ahora mismo. – murmuró.

— No odies al mensajero. Ahora, ¡fuera! – dijo Pansy sacudiendo la mano.

 **OooOoOoO**

Una hora después, Hermione estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer calmada, aunque su alrededor fuera un caos total. Daphne, Tracey, Ginny e incluso Cho Chang estaban allí para ayudarla a prepararse y enfrentar lo que ella consideraba era la perdición.

Su cabello había sido peinado en perfectos rizos que caían sobre su cabeza como una cascada, sus cejas habían sido depiladas, sus uñas pintadas y su cuerpo pulido. Básicamente no le quedaba nada de modestia y actualmente estaba esperando porque las chicas decidieran que color de pintalabios debía llevar mientras ella vestía solamente unos pantalones y medias. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que quizás ella necesitaba una túnica.

— Creo que el rosa claro le quedaría mejor. – dijo Cho seriamente.

— Sus ojos son muy brillantes, incluso con el delineador. – dijo Daphne frunciendo el ceño. – No me puedo decidir.

— ¿Puedo opinar? – preguntó Hermione un poco molesta.

Las cinco chicas dijeron ‹‹no›› al mismo tiempo y la discusión sobre el color de pintalabios siguió hasta que alguien dijo que tenían que decidirse si no querían quedarse cortas de tiempo.

— ¡Rosa! – dijo Pansy de pronto. – ¡Vamos a usar el rosa claro!

Hermione trató de no rodar los ojos pues esa había sido la sugerencia veinte minutos atrás y habían decidido ignorarla para seguir discutiendo.

— Pero, ¿no sería demasiado rosa? Sus uñas y rubor ya son de ese color. – dijo Tracey mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Oh, ¡sus zapatos son rosa también! – dijo Cho y sacudió la cabeza. – No, es mejor que sea rosa más oscuro.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – dijo Hermione exasperada mientras ellas comenzaban un nuevo debate.

Cuando finalmente pudo dejar el baño, sin oportunidad de verse en el espejo, estaba lista para maldecir a Draco, y esto ni siquiera era su culpa.

Theo caminó por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? Tienen una reservación, Pansy.

Hermione se giró y vio cómo su hermano casi se cae de culo cuando la vio.

— ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, te han hecho?

Hermione contó hasta diez para no gritarle.

— Me han bañado, pulido y me han puesto unos zapatos incomodos; soporté una hora de debate sobre el color de mi pintalabios. Si no me alejas de ellas de inmediato no me hago responsable de mis acciones. – Theo la miró y soltó una carcajada, tomando su mano.

— Lo siento, hermanita, pero te ves hermosa, por si eso te sirve de consolación.

— Después de tres horas de tortura, es lo menos que espero. – murmuró Hermione amenazante.

Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, pero ella podía ver que estaba vistiendo un elegante traje gris. Cuando se giró ella sintió que el aire se le escapaba. Él lucia maravilloso y sus ojos lucían impresionantes contra el traje que estaba usando. Estaba usando camisa blanca y corbata gris claro.

— Encontré a tu cita. – dijo Theo medio en broma. – Tuve que rescatarla, estaba en algún lugar debajo de todo este maquillaje.

Hermione sabía que estaba sonrojada, pero Draco le sonrió.

— No veo tanto maquillaje, Theo, veo a una bruja hermosa con un vestido impresionante.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y esperó mientras él caminaba hasta donde ella estaba y tomaba su mano para dejar un beso en el torso.

— El cabello se ve diferente. – dijo Theo un poco molesto. Draco suspiró y se giró para poder observar el cabello de ella.

— Se ve maravilloso. – y después se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de ella – Pero lo prefiero al natural. Guarda ese look solo para mí, ¿está bien?

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y se perdió en la mirada de él hasta que Pansy los separó bruscamente.

— Nada de eso hasta que les tomen fotografías. Drake, andando, tienes un horario que seguir. – dijo Pansy moviéndose junto a todas las chicas, pasándole un abrigo a Hermione. Draco tomó el suyo del mueble y le sonrió a las brujas que se veían inmensamente complacidas mientras observaban la pareja.

— Mi hermoso equipo. – dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Draco se despedía de Pansy y tomaba la mano de Hermione.

— Vamos a tomar un traslador hasta el restaurante, ellos van a tomar fotografías de nosotros en el vestíbulo, pero vamos a tener una mesa privada. Luego vamos a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon así podrán tomar unas cuantas fotos más. – dijo Draco con tono un poco forzado.

— Theo dijo que hiciste un trato con ellos para que podamos estar solos la mayor parte de la noche. – dijo Hermione después de soltar un suspiro. Draco asintió y sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino que debía ser el traslador.

— Treinta segundos. – dijo él suavemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras esperaba para tocar el traslador, escuchando como Pansy y su hermano discutían sobre algo tras ellos. Cuando sintió el característico halón, apretó más la mano de Draco y abrió los ojos mientras el paisaje cambiaba.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor.

— En un salón al lado del restaurant. – dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa moviendo sus manos hasta sus labios. – ¿Lista?

— Como siempre. – dijo Hermione componiendo una suave sonrisa.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con un caos general fuera del restaurant y había un hombre en smoking esperando por ellos con expresión de estar siendo acosado.

— Ah, señor Malfoy y señorita Nott, estamos muy feliz de que se nos unan esta noche. – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Hermione se esforzó para no mirar los flashes que traspasaban la ventana de vidrio del restaurante y en su lugar le sonrió al hombre que ahora les estaba pidiendo que lo siguieran hasta la mesa.

— No sabía que El Profeta tuviera tantos fotógrafos. – dijo ella en voz baja mientras se sentaban. Draco asintió y acercó su silla a la de ella.

— Creo que también hay otra gente allá afuera. – dijo él un poco preocupado. Hermione cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

— No podíamos ir a ningún sitio después de la guerra, Harry, Ron y yo. – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño levemente. – Todo el mundo quería fotografías, era completamente ridículo.

— Estará todo bien, el ministro está enviando gente para que maneje el caos allá afuera y si las cosas se tornan inseguras simplemente regresamos al castillo. – dijo Draco suspirando y tomando la mano de ella. Hermione suspiró también y asintió mirando el menú y manteniendo sostenida la mano de él.

— ¿No arruinaría eso la sesión de fotos?

— Tu seguridad es más importante. – dijo Draco con un bufido. Ella le lanzó una frambuesa de una canasta que había sobre la mesa.

— Puedo simplemente maldecirlos a todos. – él soltó una carcajada y sacudió su mano.

— Debo alimentarte, ciertamente eres un peligro cuando tienes hambre.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, haciendo que Draco también riera. Cuando el mesero llegó, ordenaron y luego se acercaron más para susurrarse cosas y hablar sobre su semana.

Draco estaba impresionado de que ella haya ido hasta la directora para hablar sobre las clases de etiqueta y que intentara entender la nueva estrategia que habían hecho para el equipo de Slytherin. Gracias a Merlín Draco no se molestó con ella cuando falló en el intento de entender y cambió el tema a una poción en la que habían estado trabajando esa semana.

Compartieron sus comidas; Hermione había ordenado ravioli mientras que Draco había ordenado pollo a la parmesana. Para el postre pidieron un pedazo de pastel de limón. Cuando llegó el momento de ponerse de pie e ir a dar el paseo, Hermione tomó una profunda respiración antes de permitir que él la sacara de la silla y le ayudara a ponerse el abrigo.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta del restaurante ella se acercó más a él.

— Esto es una completa locura. – dijo ella seriamente mientras pasaban entre el mar de gente. Draco asintió y la pegó más a él.

— Estoy de acuerdo. No creo que vayamos a hacer esto otra vez. – Hermione agachó la cabeza mientras las personas a su alrededor gritaban.

— Que noche tan agradable y tranquila. – dijo ella con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco soltó una carcajada y giraron en una calle que tenía todas las tiendas de joyas. Esto hizo que Hermione sonriera. – ¿Estamos de compras?

— Podríamos, sería una buena fotografía que el público intente adivinar que me estás pidiendo que te compre. – dijo Draco dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Oh no, soy una Nott, puedo comprarme mis propias joyas. – dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Eso hará a Theo muy feliz. – dijo Draco soltando una carcajada y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Usé su dinero para comprar la ropa en París, casi se desmaya de lo emocionado que estaba. – dijo ella con un suspiro.

— Puedes comprar todos los vestidos que quiera con mi oro también, amor. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Estoy segura de que Pansy tomará ventaja de eso. Después de todo fue ella quien aseguró el oro de Theo en el viaje de compras. – dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pansy es una chica inteligente. – susurró Draco mientras las personas se acercaban más a ellos.

Hermione asintió y miró la vidriera del lugar lleno de diamantes frente a ellos. Un par de aretes hechos en grupos de tres diamantes cada uno, que se hacían más pequeños a medida que bajaban.

— Deben ser muy pesados. – Draco se inclinó y le susurró seductoramente.

— Magia. Pueden ser tan ligeros como una pluma. – Hermione se estremeció y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de susurrar de vuelta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Usas aretes cuando estás solo?

Draco pareció aturdido por un segundo antes de abrazarla y reírse, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la coronilla de ella.

— Que ingeniosa.

Hermione sonrió y dejó que él pusiera un brazo a su alrededor para poder continuar. Ella tenía un abrigo color coral con un hechizo de calentamiento en él, pero estaba comenzando a sentir frío así que se pegó más a Draco que tenía un abrigo verde.

— ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó él mientras dejaban la zona de joyería.

— Un poco. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debemos caminar? – él se encogió de hombros.

— Podemos irnos cuando quieras, nos apareceremos de vuelta al castillo. Hermione sonrió mientras miraba los ojos de él, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Entonces podemos irnos? Prefiero acurrucarme contigo en la sala común con nuestros amigos que tener a personas tomándonos cincuenta fotos por minuto.

Draco sonrió antes de poner un brazo alrededor de ella y aparecerlos de vueltas a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

 **OooOOoooO**

Cuando tocaron suelo nuevamente, ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

— ¿Y eso porque fue? – preguntó él sin soltarla.

— Porque no quiero tener que maldecir a mi hermano cuando se comporte como un imbécil si nos besamos en la sala común.

Draco soltó una carcajada y la acercó nuevamente para que sus labios se unieran.

— Me gusta como piensas.

Después él la besó y ella olvidó que tenía frío, que estaban a las afueras del castillo y cualquiera podía verlos, y que no debería hacer eso. En vez de pensar en nada de eso, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, Draco sacudió la cabeza.

— Me vuelves loco. – Hermione soltó una risita y tomó su mano para caminar hacia el castillo.

— Solo como un recordatorio, no hay ninguna clausa sobre esto en nuestro contrato. No tienes que volverte loco de aquí a nuestra noche de bodas.

Draco siseo mientras la seguía.

— No ayudas, Hermione. – dijo seriamente mientras ella reía alegremente mientras llegaban al castillo y lo arrastraba a un armario de escobas para besarse un poco más antes de regresar a la sala común.

* * *

NdT: ¡Hola, bebés! ¿Cómo están? ¡Estoy de regreso! Bueno, realmente nunca me fui, solo me tardé un poquito (bastante) en actualizar. Una vez más quiero repetir que **_nunca jamás_** voy a abandonar las historias. ¿Qué me tardo en actualizar? Sí, pero tienen que entender que esta no es mi prioridad, porque escribir sobre el mundo de Harry Potter no me da de comer. *se encoge de hombros* Hago esto por mero placer y amor al fandom, así que bien pueden ser pacientes y esperar la actualización o irse directo a leer las historias en inglés, que están completas. No digo esto con ánimos de ofender a nadie, pero llega el momento en que molesta que simplemente te escriban para quejarse porque no actualizas.

Dicho eso les pregunto: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí en lo personal me gusto mucho. Me encanta que Hermione sea tan descarada y segura de sí misma y no la sumisa que siempre quieren poner. Por Merlín, que Hermione es una mujer fuerte e independiente por mas enamorada que esté. Y Draco, oh Draco, es tan tierno y perfecto. ¡Lo amo! Bueno, siempre lo he amado, pero aquí un poquito más. xD En el siguiente capítulo es la tarde de té con Narcissa. ¿Cómo creen que irá eso?

Bueno, hasta aquí llego mis niñas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero que nos veamos pronto.

Un abrazo, Nat


	19. Tea United

La música es la musa

Canción para éste capítulo: **As Long As You Love Me, Backstreet Boys**

Letra: _Don't care what you did, as long as you love me._

Capítulo 19

Tea United

.

.

.

Hermione temía el té con Narcissa de una manera que no temía desde la guerra. Sin embargo, no era por las razones que cualquiera asumiría. Ella no tenía ni una pizca de miedo de regresar a la Mansión Malfoy; eso eran solo una pila de rocas y siendo honesta, en el castillo que ella llamaba hogar habían ocurrido más horrores. Tampoco le temía a tratar con Narcissa Malfoy, aunque quizás tenía algo que ver. Ella le temía a la reacción de Draco ante lo que hiciera su madre. A Hermione no le gustaba que las personas cercanas a ella sufrieran, y Draco llevaba sufriendo toda la semana.

Es mañana, mientras ella escuchaba a su hermano preocuparse por ella a la vez que la regañaba por besarse con Draco en la Sala Comun, tuvo suficiente y le dedicó una larga mirada.

— Theodore, te amo, pero si no detienes esta tontería de ‹‹hermano mayor››, te voy a maldecir hasta que llegues a una camilla de la enfermería. – su tono era bajo y amenazador.

Los ojos de Theo se abrieron enormemente con impresión y comenzó a balbucear, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Solo de ser necesario voy a pedir tu charla de hermano mayor, aunque no debes olvidar que yo soy la mayor y que sobreviví a una guerra donde constantemente tenía que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte; donde maté algunos magos, brujas y criaturas mágicas en el campo de batalla. Honestamente, tomar el té con Narcissa Malfoy no me va a matar. Dudo que su maldad sea mayor a la de su hermana.

Theo se puso blanco como un papel, con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa en el rostro.

— Hermione… – dijo débilmente. Ella suspiró.

— Theo, estás tentando mi paciencia. No necesito un protector, necesito un hermano. Eres mi única familia y te amo, pero ya basta. Si decido arrastrar a Draco hasta la Sala de los Menesteres hoy después de lo del té y follar con él hasta el cansancio no debería importarte –. Antes de que su hermano pudiera cerrar la boca para abrirla de nuevo y hablar ella levantó una mano. – Y si se las arregla para no matar a su madre voy a follarlo con más ganas, el pobre necesita liberar la tensión que todo este asunto le ha causado.

Blaise ocultó su risa detrás de un estornudo antes de decir:

— Definitivamente un polvo ayudaría.

Hermione sonrió y se giró para mirar la cara extremadamente sonrojada de su hermano.

— ¡Ya basta, Theo! Nos has visto besarnos. ¿A quién le importa? Somos adultos. Basta.

Theo se reclinó en el asintió molesto antes de asentir suavemente y posando la mano en su cara, muestra de su frustración.

— Solo no me digan nada sobre eso –. Dijo débilmente. Hermione sonrió detrás de la taza de té.

— Hecho, si dejas de vigilarnos cuando nos besamos y te guardas tus opiniones –. Theo asintió e hizo una mueca.

— Bien, pero no esperes que obedezca la regla de la corbata en la puerta de la habitación, sigues siendo mi hermana –. Hermione sonrió y sorbió de su té.

— Suena justo, prometo no follar en tu habitación –. Theo se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie luciendo muy sonrojado.

— Me voy ahora, antes de decir algo que consiga que me hechicen –. Hermione arqueó una ceja y asintió.

— Muy astuto –. Dijo mientras su hermano se alejaba. Blaise sostuvo en alto su taza de té, como brindando con ella.

— Muy brillante de tu parte, muy Gryffindor –. Hermione rodó los ojos y untó un poco de mermelada en su tostada.

— ¿Por qué Draco se está tardando tanto? – Blaise suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Drake nunca ha sabido manejar estas cosas muy bien. No va a comer antes del té –. Hermione suspiró y luego asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

— ¿Dónde está? – Blaise hizo una pausa antes de responderle.

— Imagino que todavía en la habitación.

Hermione asintió y se encaminó a buscar su prometido perdido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, jugando con una snitch y deseando ser cualquier persona menos él hoy. ¿El té con su madre? Era un desastre. Él ya le había preguntado al elfo doméstico encargado de monitorear a su madre y este le había dicho que estaba delirando ese día y no dejaba de preguntar por su padre. Draco sacudió la cabeza y observó la snitch flotar frente a él antes de tomarla con fuerza y enterrarla en las sábanas molesto. Él le había advertido a Hermione del estado mental de su madre, pero sabía que era algo que ella no iba a creer hasta que lo viera. Él sabía que a ella le preocupaba que él pudiera atacar a su madre o algo así, pero la realidad era que él estaba más preocupado por lo que su madre iba a hacer. Si ella tenía un momento de lucidez y se daba cuenta de quién era la persona con la que estaba tomando el té las cosas se podían poner feas. En su estado, ella no podía concebir a Hermione Granger y Hermione Nott en un mismo cuerpo.

Draco suspiró y alzo la mirada a la vez que alguien entraba por la puerta solo para ver a Hermione.

— Hey –, Dijo ella simplemente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella antes de acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado. – Te extrañé durante el desayuno.

— Lo siento, no tenía hambre –. Dijo él después de asentir levemente. Hermione tomó su mano.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que realmente te está preocupando? – él bufó, era obvio que ella iba a saber por lo que él llevaba molesto toda la semana.

— Mi madre no está bien de la cabeza, Hermione –. Ella asintió.

— Lo sé, me lo has advertido –. él suspiró y la atrajo en un abrazo para poder respirar su esencia.

— No, no entiendes, ella está loca. Debí haberla internado en San Mungo, pero no lo hice –. Hermione giró el rostro para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? – Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Padre no quería, ella no iba a tener los mismos lujos que en casa allí. Así que en vez de internarla, tengo a un elfo doméstico vigilándola y contratamos un sanador a tiempo completo –. Hermione suspiró antes de asentir.

— ¿Así que estás preocupado por como mi visita la puede afectar? – Draco sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

— No, no más de lo que debería. Honestamente no me importa si tu visita la molesta. Me importa si ella te molesta a ti –. Hermione lo abrazó y suspiró contra su pecho, haciendo que a él se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

— Draco –, dijo ella suavemente – Sé que ella no está bien de la cabeza. Entiendo que pueda decir algo fuera de lugar o incluso cruel –. Draco gruñó y dijo bruscamente

— Ella podría hacer bromas dulcemente y, honestamente, sería igual de horrible –. Hermione sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la camisa de él antes de tomar una profunda respiración.

— No armemos problemas, Draco. Si es muy horrible podemos irnos temprano, de otra manera seremos amables, comprensivos y nos mantendremos unidos –. él la levantó de su lugar y la tomó por la barbilla, mientras los escalofríos lo recorrían ante sus palabras.

— ¿Juntos?

Ella le sonrió y en sus ojos había un brillo que había visto antes en sus ojos marrones. Una vez él le había preguntado si quería su antiguo color de ojos de regreso, a lo que ella se había encogido de hombros y dicho que no importaba y que parecía ser muy importante para Bop que ella los mantuviera azules. Él miró sus ojos profundamente y suspiró.

— No te merezco –. dijo en medio del suspiro.

Ella frunció el ceño y sacó el cabello que le había caído en la cara.

— Quizá no, Draco Malfoy, pero me tienes y yo no abandono a nadie. Vamos a ir a tomar el té, te sostendré de la mano y enfrentaremos lo que llegue juntos –. él sonrió y la besó dulcemente.

— Muy Gryffindor –. dijo contra los labios de ella. Hermione lo golpeó y se sentó.

— Yo soy una Gryffindor y tu un Slytherin. Yo simplemente voy a enfrentar esto, tú tienes cinco maneras de escape para usar – él volvió a sonreír y asintió, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cabello.

— Seis, de hecho – Hermione soltó una carcajada y pellizcó su costado.

— Voy a prepararme. Pansy va a ayudarme, así que estoy segura de que me veré como la perfecta novia sangre pura – Draco hizo una mueca y le dio un beso rápido, ayudándola a ponerse de pie antes de sentarse nuevamente, viéndose abatido.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te sientes un poco enferma?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta antes de girarse y decir firmemente:

— Draco – él arqueó una ceja y ella le sonrió –, si recuerdas tus modales te daré una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? – preguntó él interesado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue después de guiñarle un ojo. ¡Que descarada!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy irrumpió en la habitación dos horas más tarde con una bolsa de terciopelo y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

— Drake está extasiado. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le diste una poción? – Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Claro que no. Simplemente le informé que si era educado lo iba a recompensar –. Pansy silbó.

— Torturandolo, me gusta. Lo estás sobornando. ¿Cuál será su recompensa? – Hermione se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza mientras Pansy soltaba una risita. – Muy brillante de tu parte –. le dijo mientras le pasaba la bolsa. – Esto te lo envía Drake. Quiere que lo uses para ir a tomar el té.

Hermione dejó que las prendas se deslizaran hasta sus manos y soltó un jadeo cuando vio que era. Los aretes que a ella tanto le habían gustado durante su cita estaban ahora en su mano con un hermoso collar a juego. Y como él había prometido, no pesaban nada. Ella se puso los aretes con dedos temblorosos antes de tenderle el collar a Pansy que lo estudió con la mirada antes de acercarse a ponérselo. Ellas habían peinado su cabello en un elegante moño y estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido violeta oscuro que hacía que sus ojos se vieran casi violetas. Ella observó como Pansy transformaba los peines plateados de su cabello para que combinaran con las joyas.

— Eres realmente buena en transformaciones –. Dijo Hermione mientras se giraba a ver su cabello.

Pansy se sonrojó ante el halago y se puso a trabajar en el maquillaje de Hermione. Ella llevaba unos zapatos de cuero rosa claro de cinco pulgadas que tenían un embrague a juego y, mientras se miraba, tuvo que admitir que se parecía a una princesa que iba a tomar el té. Tomó su capa, que dudaba mucho la fuera a usar, y después de abrazar a Pansy en agradecimiento se fue a encontrarse con Draco que la esperaba en la Sala Común vistiendo una túnica azul.

— No voy a usar túnica –. le dijo ella como saludo.

Draco la miró con avidez y se aclaró la garganta.

— No importa, te ves maravillosa.

Hermione se sonrojó.

— Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

Draco se acercó y le extendió el brazo a ella para que lo tomara con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de dedicarle un asentimiento a Theo ambos chicos salieron.

Viajaron por red flú hasta la Mansión desde la oficina de Slughorn y Hermione dejó que Draco fuera primero antes de ella tomar una profunda respiración y seguirlo, diciendo claramente que su destino era la sala de la Mansión Malfoy.

Ella utilizó para deshacerse del hollín que había ensuciado su vestido y levantó la vista para ver a Draco extenderle su capa y la de él a un pequeño elfo doméstico que desapareció de inmediato.

— Ella nos está esperando en el conservatorio –. le dijo él suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Hermione le dedicó un asentimiento tranquilizador y caminó con él por la silenciosa casa. Ella se dio cuenta de que los retratos los observaban con curiosidad, pero ninguno de ellos habló mientras ellos pasaban. Hermione apretó la mano de Draco tratando de transmitirle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El Conservatorio estaba lleno de plantas tanto mágicas como muggles que lucían muy saludables y exuberantes. Una hermosa mesa de cristal con sillas color violeta les esperaba y mientras ellos entraban al lugar Narcissa Malfoy se puso de pie con una expresión llena de alegría.

— ¡Draco! Es encantador verte –. dijo Narcissa mientras se acercaba a besar a su hijo. Hermione trató de mantener una expresión amigable mientras Draco la halaba para presentarla.

— Madre, te presento a mi prometida, la señorita Hermione Nott.

Ellos habían decidido usar su nombre real y no el adoptivo, esperando que su madre no recordara para nada el nombre de Hermione.

— Ah, sí, es encantador conocerla, señorita Nott – Hermione sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

— Igualmente, señora Malfoy.

Narcissa hizo un gesto para que tomaran sus asientos y ella tuvo que soltar la mano de Draco para tomar el suyo. Ella se dio cuenta de que él ubicaba su silla más cerca de la de ella y ella puso su mano sobre la de él y le sonrió cuando él la miró. Él se veía mal.

— Me disculpo porque Lucius no pueda estar aquí para conocerte. No pude localizarlo el día de hoy –. dijo Narcissa suavemente. Hermione mantuvo su sonrisa mientras sentía a Draco tensarse a su lado.

— Está bien, señora Malfoy. Estoy segura de que él está muy ocupado – dijo ella suavemente para rellenar el incomodo silencio. Draco se aclaró la garganta y dijo suavemente.

— ¿Cómo estás, madre? – Narcissa le sonrió.

— Estoy muy bien, gracias. Ahora díganme, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Draco que estaba mirando a su madre con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

— La conocí hace mucho, madre. Ella va al colegio conmigo.

Narcissa Malfoy frunció el ceño por un momento y después sonrió.

— Oh, claro. Pero me refiero a cuándo comenzó la relación

— Nos conocimos de nuevo este verano en el apartamento de mi hermano en Londres.

— Oh sí, fabuloso. ¿Y cómo está Theodore? Tu padre debe estar muy complacido con el compromiso. Me pregunto en quién estará fijado Theo.

Hermione se tensó y sencillamente asintió mientras miraba a Draco, que estaba más pálido de lo normal. Ella apretó la pierna de él por debajo de la mesa y sacudió la cabeza. Él suspiró y asintió y ella sabía que él no le diría a su madre que el señor Nott estaba muerto.

Narcissa tenia algunas preguntas sobre la boda para las que Hermione no tenía respuesta. Draco llenó algunos de los blancos, asegurándole a su madre que las cosas estaban en buenas manos. Cuando salió el tema de que Hermione quizás querría redecorar la mansión antes de mudarse allí, Hermione habló antes de que Draco pudiera hacerlo.

— Creo que nos gustaría tener nuestro espacio por un tiempo. Draco me va a construir una hermosa casa cerca del mar y pasaremos el tiempo allí antes de tener hijos.

Narcissa Malfoy frunció el ceño por un momento y luego sacudió la mano.

— Creo que esa es una idea fabulosa. Yo también lo hice cuando me casé con Lucius. Durante los primeros dos años residimos en Francia.

Hermione asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El resto del rato pasó pulcramente. Narcissa queriendo saber todo acerca de Draco en el colegio y si había decidido estudiar pociones o no. Draco miró a Hermione que había dejado el té a un lado para mirarlo.

— Sería fabuloso –. dijo ella sinceramente. Draco asintió y suspiró.

— Yo, um, me gustaría, sí –. Hermione sonrío y le dijo

— Podemos asistir a la Universidad Mágica de Cambridge si quieres. A mí me gustaría continuar con mis estudios después de la graduación –. Draco le sonrió.

— ¿Más escuela? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Me gusta –. se defendió.

Narcissa tenía la mirada pérdida cuando ellos regresaron su atención a ella.

— Tu voz me parece conocida –. dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hermione miró a Draco, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

— Madre, se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos irnos –. Narcissa también se puso de pie con los ojos oscurecidos todavía.

— Claro, querido. Y necesito verificar la cena para cuando tu padre regrese.

Draco llamó a un elfo que se llevó consigo a una aturdida Narcissa. Draco pasó una mano por su cara y volvió a sentarse.

— Tuvimos suerte –. dijo finalmente. Hermione suspiró.

— Es bastante triste. ¿Siempre estará así? – Draco se encogió de hombros.

— No estoy seguro. Ella estaba mejorando hasta que padre perdió el juicio, desde que él está en Azkaban sus cartas no han sido más que divagaciones. Ciertamente ella está mejor con él que sin él –. Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó.

— ¿Se tomó eso en cuenta cuando lo sentenciaron? – Draco la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

— No estoy seguro, aunque apuesto a que no. ¿Qué les importa a ellos la salud mental de la esposa de un mortífago? Ellos sabían que estaría peor en esta casa llena de recuerdos de la guerra y aún así le dieron arresto domiciliario – Hermione se puso de pie molesta y asintió.

— Tenemos tres horas antes de tener que regresar. ¿Te molesta que nos desviemos? – Draco se puso de pie y la miró cansado.

— Conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué estás planificando, Granger?

Hermione sonrió e hizo un gesto.

— Llévame a donde podamos desaparecer y te lo mostraré.

.

.

.

 _Lo siguiente: Hermione demuestra que no le agradan las injusticias y Draco obtendrá su recompensa por mantener los modales. 😉_

 _Nota de traductora: ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? (4 meses, si no me equivoco) Pero como siempre les he dicho, podré tardarme una eternidad, pero las historias/traducciones no van a quedar inconclusas. ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo y las lindas palabras!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creen de Narcissa? ¿Qué creen que va a hacer Hermione?_

 _Espero, sin prometer nada, que pueda regresar pronto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Nat_


End file.
